The Dark Angel
by DeanSamWinchester
Summary: After the death of her parents, Naruto was raised as a part of the Vongola family, unaware of the monster inside of her. How will Konoha deal with a gun-wielding, Ass-kicking Uzumaki Naruto.FemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Reborn.**

_Italics: "Italian."_**  
**

_Italics:_ _thoughts_

Normal: "Japanese."

* * *

The Mafia had once been a part of him. Nobody knew of that part of his past, not even his sensei and wife. The last time he had seen his father had been years ago when he had firmly told his parents that he will not inherit the Vongola family and will become a shinobi in the Elemental countries. Some days, he missed his parents and siblings but most days, he does not regret his choice. He had even became Hokage even through his father was not of this country.

Now, the Hokage was confronting the mixture of fear and worry.

His daughter was born an hour ago; he knew that he wouldn't be able to see her grow up to be a strong shinobi.

He knew that it would be a matter of days before the Kyuubi arrived and the chances of him surviving the attack would be very slim. Her mother might still raise little Naruto-chan but he wasn't so certain if it will happen or not. He could allow her to be raise by the village but he wasn't so sure about doing that.

The people of this village were the main issue crossing Minato's mind. The chances of them accepting his little girl were not high and Kushina had argued with him about doing this to their child, he didn't want her to grow up neglected. Now, he could see her point and he knew that he would never allow his child to be hurt. Sustaining the unbearable pain, Minato called his predecessor to do something for the sake of Naruto. He can't believe that he was going to let his old father take care of Naruto but for her sake he will swallow his pride.

* * *

"My son and his wife are dead and they want me to raise my granddaughter." Timoteo said as he stared at the old Hokage in front. "You are sure that he isn't joking?"

"No, Timoteo-san." Hiruzen said. "Minato had informed me that if he or his wife can't care for their daughter that you will be the one to raise her. He was reluctant to do it but he knew she will be much safer with you then here."

Timoteo saw the sincerity in the Hokage's face and he looked down at the little bundle in the Hokage's hands. His lips curled into a small smile when he saw the wisps of blond hair, the little girl only needed to have blue eyes and they will have a female version of his son right in front of him.

"You do realize that she might not come back here."

"Your son had said that you might say that," Hiruzen said. "But your son had made it very clear that his daughter will come here to take the genin exams but only if she wish too."

Timoteo sighed and reluctantly nodded his head. The giggle from the little bundle of joy made him smile and he knew that he will have some explaining to do to his sons.

* * *

(Six years later: Italy)

Naruto had grown to be a smart and tomboyish girl. Timoteo was amazed by how much that little girl had reminded him of his deceased son especially in terms of dreams. Unfortunately, his little granddaughter had the same dream to be a ninja just like her father but at the same time she wasn't like her father, she wished to be a part of the Mafia. His son hadn't wished for that even at her age.

He hadn't started her training of becoming a ninja yet but that will change today with any luck. Fortunately, he had called the Storm Acrobaleno to meet his grandchild.

"This is your grandchild, Naruto Uzumaki I presume?"

Timoteo nodded sadly at Fon. His kind eyes shined in pity as he stared at his first granddaughter. It had been six years since he had learned that his estrange son had lived in another world and died in that world, protecting the village and everyone in it. Six whole years since he had received the letter from him about his achievements and his pregnant wife. He only knew that his son had died when the predecessor had contacted him to tell him of his grandchild. Six whole years had passed since his son's death and his grandchild had a deadline of becoming a shinobi like her father.

He shook his head at his thoughts and concentrated on the child in front of him. His lips curled into a small smile as he watched her push herself to her limits, in so many ways does she remind him of his deceased son through her personality were in many ways of her deceased mother. Why them? Why did his grandchild have to loose them so young? She needed to be raise by them, she didn't need to know the world of the Mafia but you can't always have your own way.

"She looks a lot like her father." Fon said. "But I can see that she had inherited the shape of her eyes from her mother and in terms of personality, she is a mixture of both them. I can definitely see her father's spirit in her."

"Yes, Naruto has a strong drive." Timoteo said. "And like her father, she wished to become a shinobi. Even made a promise in front of me the other day, in front of Xanxus."

Fon looked at the little girl in front of him with sadness. It was always so sad to see one so young to choose such a painful path and if she was anything like her deceased father then she will carry on her promise, no matter how painful it is. He always hated when a child had lost their innocence and they all knew that it would be a matter of time before she will loose hers.

Minato had been similar to the girl in terms of promises. Fon smiled fondly as he remembered the young blond boy had once swore to him that he would become a better fighter than him. His smile faded as he thought the last letter he had from Minato. The man had asked for a match against him and he had accepted it but now it seems like he will never have the match. Why did Nono ask him to come? It was sad enough that he knew that his friend had died but to see the child was even worse.

"Nono, why had you called me here?" Fon finally asked.

"Naruto will need a trainer," Timoteo answered softly.

"Why not Reborn? He is certainly capable enough to teach Naruto about the art of killing." Fon said wearily. "I am not a capable teacher like Reborn, I never taught anyone in my life."

"Yes he is but he can't teach her the aspects of being a ninja and will have no patience when it comes to dealing with Naruto." Timoteo answered. "She needs someone that can train her in martial arts and someone that has once been a ninja."

"I stopped being a ninja a long time ago."

"You were a part of the Uchiha clan weren't you? You and your sister were ninjas until the two of you came through the shield that hid the shinobi world from our world." Timoteo said. "Your sister can't train her because she has a six year old son that she must care for and she can't get Naruto to get to her full potential."

"And you think I can?" Fon asked doubtfully. "The child will laugh at the fact that her teacher is a baby."

"Give Naruto a chance," Timoteo said. "She will surprise you. I can't remember the many times she had surprised me."

"Very well, I will give her chance." Fon said.

The old man blinked when he saw that the Storm Acrobaleno had disappeared and sighed. He had been able to find Naruto a capable teacher but now it was time for him to tell her that she had a sensei. The blond girl will be happy to hear about this news but he doubt that any of his sons will be overjoyed. Xanxus will be the worst reaction, for some odd reason his adopted son hated the little girl or maybe it wasn't that odd. Naruto does a lot of pranks on his youngest son and none of them are pleasant to remember.

But first he needed to do that damn paperwork.

* * *

It was around lunchtime that Naruto had been called to her grandfather's office and the little girl was confused on the reason why she had been called. She rarely sees her grandfather's office but the times she was there, she could see that the office was filled with a lot of papers. What the papers were for, she didn't know but they must be annoying to have her grandfather cussing at them. Uncle Enrico had told her that she was lucky that she wasn't going to inherit grandfather's job, he said that she would have hated it with all her heart.

"_Nonno, you called me?"_

Her grandfather looked up from his paper and gestured at her to take a seat in front of him. Naruto smiled widely at her grandfather when he offered her some sweets to eat. It was so rare for her grandfather to give her sweets even more rare when he gives her father's favorite sweets.

"_Yes, I wanted to talk to you."_ Her grandfather said, clasping his hands at her._ "But first, I want to hear about how your first week of school was."_

Naruto bit her lips at her grandfather and looked away from him in guilt. She had made a few friends in school but almost all the kids had hated her because of the fact that her father hadn't decided to become a Mafioso. She didn't understand how it was a big deal, none of her uncles made it a big deal but the other kids did.

"_I-It was alright."_ Naruto answered truthfully.

Her grandfather looked at her with sad eyes and Naruto knew that her grandfather knew that she wasn't telling the truth but how can she tell him what happened! It will break his heart and she didn't want to see his heart break. He was already disappointed in the fact that she wished to be a shinobi like her father.

"_If you say so, Naruto_." Timoteo said softly. _ "But this isn't the reason why I called you here! I had found you a teacher to teach you to be a ninja."_

The blond-haired girl was surprised by his announcement. Her blue-eyes shined in curiosity and he smiled at the curiosity. She truly was her father's child when she made such expression but what always hit him hard were her eyes. So much was it like her father and grandmother's eyes and how easily she showed emotions to them.

"_Grandfather, can you tell me who it is?"_

"_I have called a very skilled martial artiest to help you."_ Timoteo sighed. _"Treat him with respect, Naruto and do not insult him as you will do to your other teachers."_

"_They insulted my father!"_ Naruto protested.

Timoteo smiled sadly. "_I understand Naruto but you must ignore them! Your father did something that they wished that they had the guts to do."_

"_Is the Mafia that bad?"_

Timoteo sighed._ "Yes…"_

The blonde sighed at the sad look on her grandfather's face. Even after all these years, the whole Vongola family mourned her father's death. It was sad that she never got to know him but it would have been even worse if she had known him. But she does wonder if he will be proud of her? So many times did she wonder this question when she was at school.

"_So who is training me? Details!"_

"_A skilled martial artist." _

"_I know that! Details!?"_

_"Stop rushing me! Seriously, youngsters nowadays. Your lack of patient is the downhill of our society! Now listen attentively..."_

Naruto leaned forward, enthusiasm and excitement rampaging through her bloodstream. Her dream of being a powerful ninja would eventually come true and she could definitely fulfil her wish of surpassing her father in the Elemental countries.

_"I forgot what I wanted to say."_ The ninth boss of Vongola scratched his head sheepishly.

The blonde slapped her forehead.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the gym, totally excited, as it's her first day of training. Apparently, her beloved grandfather had wanted to make it a surprise on who was training her and her three uncles were supportive of her dreams while her Uncle Xanxus was being mean to her but not even that had brought her sprits down. Although her grandfather didn't say this but she knew that he was proud of her.

She strolled around the gym but stopped as soon as she realized that she had company. Looking around, the blond girl wonders where the person was? She knew that someone was here but she didn't know who it was.

The small girl turned around to look and was surprised to see a toddler standing right beside her, looking at her with curiosity. She scratched the back of her head embarrassedly. _"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there."_

"_That's quite alright. It would have been embarrassing for me to be noticed so easily by a little girl,"_ said the toddler.

"_I knew you were here but I didn't know the exact location."_ Naruto admitted.

"_Yes, I saw,"_ said Fon, looking at the blonde with new eyes. The ninth was right. The girl had surprised him by locating him but then again, she had the Vongola Hyper Intuition but it wasn't as strong as her father but it was close to it.

The blonde bright, cheerful smile was completely different from her father's calm smile but it didn't matter in the end because it was time for him to observe. Fon waited, observing how Naruto would react to the situation. As a master of martial arts, Fon had learned that the first few minutes with a student could determine a lot about how the relationship between the teacher and student would go. So far, the girl hadn't asked the question about what they would do now but how she was biting her lips told him just how desperate she was to do it. He nodded his head; he will need to work on her patience but amazing how much she was trying to control herself.

"_You can call me Master Fon or master."_ Fon said._ "I shall be your master until I deem you ready into becoming a shinobi."_

"_How long would that be?"_ The girl asked. The loudness of her voice would explain why the girl had not spoken earlier.

"_Depends on how hard you will work for it! For some people, it takes a decade for others it might be a year. It depends."_ Said Fon.

"_Thank you,"_ said the girl. Her smile now reminded Fon of her deceased father but filled with more innocence and honesty. He gulped and realized that it will be a hard six years.

* * *

**How's my Naruto and Reborn crossover?**

I am thinking of pairing Naruto with Gaara or Hibari…but I am unsure which one to pick.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Author Note: I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favorites and follows. I also want to apologize about the spelling mistakes that I had done in the last chapter but I had edited the mistakes.

"Normal"- Japanese.

"_Italics"- _Italian.

'_Italics'_- thoughts

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, granddaughter of the ninth and in-training shinobi snickered quietly from her hiding place on the wall, her bright, brilliant blue eyes sparkled in anticipation as she waited for her unwilling prank subject to turn up. The person came not soon after. It was Uncle Enrico and he didn't look like he was in a good mood. Then again, he was never in a good mode but now of days it was even worse. Ever since she turned nine, he had been like this.

A small part of her was scared of him, scared of the insane look in his eyes. The way he had been treating her grandfather and the family in general. Everything was changing and she didn't like it! She wanted their family to go back to the way it was before. Shaking her head, Naruto concentrated on the booby-trapped.

Enrico didn't seem to be in hurry, strolling through the corridors and looking around the paintings in boredom. He had that sad look on his face. Naruto frowned. Maybe it would be a good idea to stop him from falling into the booby trap? In second thoughts, no, her Uncle had been acting more of a meanie as her Uncle Massimo used to tell her. She watched as her Uncle came closer and closer to the trap.

Naruto hid her mouth behind her hand to stop the urge to snicker and alert her Uncle. This was the only part about pranks that Naruto really, really hated- having to wait for so long for some people to actually get themselves stuck. She stopped fidgeting and watched intently as Enrico started to walk again, left foot, right foot, left-

The result was immediate. As Enrico attempted to take another step forward, he almost tripped as the right foot did not follow and was somewhat stuck to the ground behind him. Enrico was confused, then furious as he tried to pull his foot up from the ground, which was now stuck own with the glue that Naruto had borrowed from the Vongola mechanic. Enrico tried harder to put again, when his boots flew from his foot- or at least, his foot finally moved, but the sole of the boots were no longer there. This had caused her Uncle to wave as he lost his balance and had to step back a few times but as he did so, his legs hit another trap and triggered the next part. From the door, a bucket of icy cold water flew down and dropped at the man.

Naruto hid her mouth behind her hand to stop the urge to burst out into laughter and alert her uncle that she had been the one that did this scheme. She quietly crept away from the scene of the crime and started to laugh out loud at the prank that she had done.

"So, this is where you were Naruto!"

"EEP!" Naruto nearly lost her footing on the roof, her heart pumped faster than the speeding water buckets from their hiding place. Gulping loudly, she turned her head around to see her Master Fon standing right behind her, balancing on the ceiling with one foot, smiling sheepishly at her master._ "Hi, Master Fon! I can explain…"_

"_If you don't come down and get to the forest in five minutes, you will be doing fifty laps around the manor."_

"_I am coming! I am coming!"_ Naruto squeaked and bolted, inwardly grinning. She knew damn well that Fon was amused at the prank as she was but he still needed to discipline her. Well, she hadn't meant for her Master to find her, now she would have to go through training once she got to the forest. She grinned. She was so looking forward to this. _I hope it is taijutsu today!_ If it was chakra-control than she wasn't looking forward for that part of the training.

It had been three years since that fateful day that Fon had taken the child in as his student and Naruto had taken her place as the Storm Acrobaleno disciple. For Fon, it was bittersweet how he was training his friend's child to be a ninja but the girl did hold a lot of promise. He had learned quickly that the girl could even do the hardest tasks when she put her mind to it. Her mastering the tree-walking exercise in just one week was a prime example of this. But the little girl had become like his daughter and he knew that when the girl turned twelve that his job was done.

His heart broke at the thought of leaving Naruto. When he had first taken the girl in, he had expected her to be just like father in terms of personality. He had been wrong. Naruto was a mixture of her parents but was totally unique, the way she was able to explain the most complex theories to something so simple not even Minato could do that. He sighed and shook his head. It was time for him for him to concentrate on Naruto and not think of her deceased father. It was time to train his friend's legacy.

Fon had concentrated on training chakra control to Naruto as soon as she was able to feel her chakra. It was well known that people with a lot of stamina had a lot of chakra; it was only natural that he taught her to control her chakra before starting ninjutsu with her. Taijutsu was her best subject so far and she quickly learned his katas. However in terms of learning, he hadn't expected her to have so much strength or that she grasp concepts quickly. She was a natural in trap making and stealth. It was a well known to everyone that Nono tested his new-bodyguards by making them search for the girl. The only problem that Naruto had was her temper and patience but it had gotten a lot better, much better than his own nephew. And she taught him so much about being a capable teacher. It had been five years and already the little girl was now capable of beating a genin in a match.

"_Why did you play that prank on your Uncle, Naruto?"_

Naruto fidgeted under her Master stare and refused to meet his gaze. He sighed at her and decided to take his usual seat on her shoulder. Hesitantly, she turned her head to him and smiled widely at him. He winced. The smile on her face was her famous fake smile. She rarely directed it to him or her grandfather and the last time he seen her directing that smile at him was the day when she was forced to kill.

The cradle affair was well known in the Mafia world but no one knew what truly happened that day. The only thing that was ever confirmed on that day was that Naruto had her first kill. He sighed at the memory. She had reacted like any person would have, guilt for killing and filthy for having someone's blood in her hands. If it had been someone she had known, her reaction would have been worse. After that day, Nono had no choice but to introduce her to the Mafia world.

"H-He had been acting so down," Naruto answered. "Ever since we learned of _Nonno_ disease, he had been acting so distant. It feels like my family is changing and nothing I do will change that."

"Change is inevitable. Change is constant." Fon said wisely to his student as he jumped off from her shoulder.

Naruto crossed her arms at him and pouted. He chuckled at the little girl while his animal partner, Lichi jumped onto the other side of her shoulder. The blonde smiled softly and scratched the money on its chin as it likes.

"I don't want to loose, _Nonno_!" Naruto said sadly. "He's the only one beside you that truly understands my dream to be a shinobi! I want to protect people, not kill them!"

"Inevitably, you will be forced to kill Naruto."

"I am already forced to kill, Fon-shifu." Naruto muttered, thinking about the kills that she had been forced or had no choice to do. "But at least, I will be killing bad guys."

Fon sighed and gestured at her to take a seat beside him. Reluctantly, Naruto did as he asked, taking the seat beside him. "Naruto, not all the ninjas you will be forced to kill are bad. Some of them were hired to do their job but they aren't bad!"

"If that's so then I won't kill anyone unless I am forced too!" Naruto said earnestly.

The Storm Acrobaleno was eerily reminded of a young Minato saying the same thing. He shook his head at the thought and looked at his student carefully. The girl was slowly growing into a beautiful young lady and in four years time, there will be no doubt that the girl will have a lot of suitors, both Mafia and other. He sighed. No matter how he looks at it, Naruto can't get out of being a part of the Mafia.

"Fon-shifu, do you think I am capable of surpassing my father?"

"_You are very capable of surpassing your father."_ Naruto smiled as Fon ruffled her hair, poking her fingers together and met his gaze. _"You still have a long way to go but if you keep up with your work, there is no doubt that you will surpass him!"_

Naruto stayed silent, knowing that Fon wouldn't be happy if she interrupted him as he continue his speech. Sometimes, she doubted her own ability and nothing her grandfather and master say cheered her up. It just wasn't working for her. She had tried it many times for herself.

"_-And you have already shown me and your grandfather that you are very capable of surpassing him! I have no doubt that your father would be proud of you!"_

"_Unfortunately, I will never know that since he's dead!"_ Naruto muttered sadly.

Fon smiled sadly at her while Lichi was now trying to cheer her up by tickling her cheeks, which always made her smile. She smiled sadly at the monkey and put him down before closing her eyes in sadness. Grandfather Timoteo loves her but he is her grandfather and Master Fon was like her father but he wasn't her biological father. They told her stories about her father but in the end of the day, she doesn't really know the man. She knew her mother name but she didn't know anything else about her. Apparently, her father had been estranged with his relatives.

"_Your father may be dead, Naruto but he will always be in your heart."_ Fon said softly. The blond girl had a thoughtful look on her face before reluctantly nodding her head in agreement with him. Naruto gave a huge smile and bowed to her sensei.

"_Master Fon! What are you going to teach me today?"_ Naruto asked excitably.

Fon smiled in amusement at his eager student. If there was one thing that he could definitely count the girl on, it was her eagerness to learn. Not many people are eager to learn but this is where his student was unique. He crossed his arms and gave a serene smile to his student, telling her of the water-walking technique that she will learn today.

"_You can walk on water?_" Naruto said.

Master Fon nodded his head and strolled towards the small stream. Naruto reluctantly followed her master. The small toddler gestured her to come closer to watch him. The toddler walked onto the water and to her surprise, he didn't sink. Instead the martial artist looked perfectly calm as he stood on the water.

"_Like the tree climbing, you need to have a constant stream of chakra at the bottom of your feet,"_ Fon said as he walked back to the land._ "However unlike tree-climbing, you need to emitted changes constantly."_

Naruto gulped. That sounded more difficult than tree climbing and that chakra-control exercise took her nearly two weeks to master. How was she able to master this technique without becoming frustrated with herself? The amuse look on her Master face told that he was expecting her to learn become more patient with herself.

It was going to be a long four hours that much can be certain with herself.

* * *

"_So how was your training, Naruto?"_

The cerulean-eyed girl looked up from the current book, she was reading, to see her elderly grandfather in his mafia suit and his crane resting beside the tree as he leaned against said tree. When Naruto just grimaced, Timoteo smiled and took a seat next to her. _"I presume_ _that it is going well then Naruto."_

He wasn't surprised to see how wet her clothes were but he did wonder why it was wet in the first place. It was a good thing that it was summer. He wouldn't like it if his granddaughter had gotten herself sick again. Naruto was truly irritable when she was stuck in bed and the monster inside of her healed her fast. He shudders to think how she will be stuck in bed for more than a week. Xanxus was nicer company than an angry girl that should tell you something.

Naruto nodded and turned to look at the river with loathing. Timoteo was silent for a moment. "I heard from Fon that you are now capable of fighting a high-level genin in battle." He said. It was time that he started switching it up with his granddaughter. "That is impressive, Naruto and you have been working very hard on your chakra control…you are now capable of doing the Bunshin now, am I right?"

The young girl nodded. "Yes but it hardly matters, _Nonno_! I am never going to be as strong as _padre_! How can I compete with him when he had been able to defeat a demon! He could have been a chunin when he was my age! How am I going to beat that?"

Timoteo sighed. "You should have more faith in your abilities," he said softly. "It doesn't matter that you are not a ninja yet, it isn't your accomplishments that matters but the brain. I mean look at Giannichi, he is our best weapon tuner and he isn't strong in terms of physical strength but his brain is a deadly weapon." He surveyed Naruto a moment. "You know, you are very smart as well- the pranks that you do to your Uncles can be highly dangerous if you tinkered with a little. You also have good aim with the gun if what Reborn is telling me is true."

She smiled sheepishly at the disapproving look on her grandfather's face. "I was just so curious about the gun _Nonno_! And Reborn offered to teach me how to use it! I also thought that it would be a useful weapon to use beside a kunai and shurikens!"

"I know," Timoteo said with a chuckle, "It was only a matter of time before you got interested with the guns, your great-great-grandfather had the same interest in guns. And I know that you will make an excellent ninja one day. I bet you'll even be better than your father!"

Naruto beamed with pride at the compliment. To become better than father would mean she would be a splendid ninja too, but it would have been nicer if it had been her real father but beggars can't be choosers. "I will surpass my _padre_ and showed it to everyone in the Mafia!"

Timoteo smiled slightly. "Yes, you will show them while your Uncle will take over my job," he chuckled, evilly. It was no secret-at least, between everyone in the family- that her grandfather hated the paperwork that took most of his time away from her. That was one of the reasons Naruto hated the idea of becoming a boss. The paperwork that he had to do was just too much to handle. "You will make me proud, Naruto."

_You will make me proud…_How many times had she heard those words from her grandfather? Naruto wondered as her grandfather picked his crane up, after last parting glance, walked towards the manor. She was determined to make her grandfather and master proud of her, they believed in her and she will showed them that their beliefs were accurate.

* * *

"Why are we going to Japan, _Nonno_?"

It had been weeks since her talk with her grandfather and now her grandfather had decided out of the blue that they were going to go to Japan. She didn't mind in fact she was overjoyed to go to there with her grandfather. It was rare for them to go overseas and even rarer when it was not work-related.

Timoteo gave a gentle smile to his granddaughter and ruffled her hair to the annoyance of the little girl. "We are going to visit some relatives," he explained as they entered the aeroplane.

"We have relatives in Japan? I thought our family was Italian!"

Her grandfather laughed and started to explain to her about the history of their _famiglia_. Naruto was surprised to hear that the family started out as a vigilante group but after the shock wore off, the little girl began to feel proud of the family. At the same time, she was disappointed in the Primo for leaving the country because of his fear of the Secondo's Flame of Wrath. If he was strongest then why be afraid of the Flame of Wrath? It was so confusing. Naruto sighed and looked out at the window as she tried to distract herself.

The little girl could make out the ocean from down below and she hoped that they were going to be in Japan in an hour. She grinned as she thought about what she was going to do once she gets there. Obviously, she was going to start watching their cartoons! But she was looking forward in trying their food. She heard from her classmates that the food was good.

"You are very excited aren't you, Naruto?" Her grandfather asked as Naruto complained to him about the flight. The blond-girl nodded enthusiastically and started to tell him of her plans. The old man would occasionally laugh at what she said before nodding his head at her. It was obvious to the other passengers that the two of them cared for each other very much.

Timoteo smiled sadly at the sound of Naruto light snoring. Looking at his granddaughter, he started to remember the events that happened over the past two years. Two of his sons were dead and his adopted son was now frozen if anything were to happen to Enzio then he doesn't know what to do. He would have to make a choice on who his successor would be if such an event should happen. Logically, it will be a good idea to choose his granddaughter, as she was his grandchild but emotionally speaking, he didn't want to pick his granddaughter.

Naruto had seen so much and didn't deserve to be put through this. He had no doubt in his mind that she would make an excellent boss but he didn't want his granddaughter to become boss. He sighed. It would have been so much easier if his eldest son had been alive then he could have handed this job to him. Timoteo chuckled at his thoughts. Minato would have tried to find some way to hand over to someone else but not before telling him that he hated him. He sighed and looked at the sleeping face of his granddaughter, who had a small smile playing on her lips.

He had so many regrets in his life but his two biggest regrets was not supporting his eldest son with his dream and making Naruto into a hitman. He could have seen his son grow up into being a kind young man if he hadn't tried to force it upon him but at the time, Minato had so much potential into leading the famiglia back to the way it was before. He smiled ruthfully and sighed. He couldn't deny that he was proud of his eldest son achievements and he had no doubt that his beloved Fumiko would have been proud to see that her son had carried on her legacy of being a good shinobi.

"_I…I am going…to beat you…."_ Naruto mumbled as she turned in her seat, clutching the pillow with dear life. Timoteo chuckled and pulled the blanket over his granddaughter before continue on with his musing.

He truly regretted making Naruto a hitman. She was a strong girl but she was still a nine-year old girl, who deserved to have some innocence but had lost that innocence after the cradle affair. It had troubled him to learn that his only granddaughter had been forced to kill someone. He could still remembered the haunted look that she had and how every night, he would hear her scrubbing her arms with soap, hoping that it will erase the fact that she dirtied her hands with blood. His granddaughter didn't say anything but he knew that she barely remembered how she killed the man. Why had he made his granddaughter a hitman? He knew in his heart, it was because he wanted to prepare her of the life as a ninja and killing was a part of it but sometimes, he wonders if he made the right choice of making her like them.

"_I am going to be…stronger than padre."_ Naruto snored.

Timoteo smiled at his grandchild's words and softly said, "You are going to be stronger than your father there is no doubt about that."

He smiled at the sound of his granddaughter's snoring and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to consume him. He will be happy when he reached to Japan, there he can have his rest and just maybe his granddaughter will make friends there.

* * *

"Timoteo! It is so good to see you again! And this must be your granddaughter, Naruto!" Iemitsu said as he shook hands with the old man before smiling widely at Naruto. The little blond girl stood beside her grandfather and had a huge smile on her face. Her eyes lit up in curiosity when she noticed a shy boy and his mother staring at them. She felt her grandfather's hand on her shoulder and she realized with a jolt that she hadn't said anything to their host.

"It is nice to meet you, Reborn and _Nonno _had said so many things about you." Naruto said.

"I hope that they are all good things." Iemitsu said.

The blond girl opened her mouth to tell him all the things that Reborn had said about him but the warning look from her grandfather told her that she should shut her mouth. She frowned at him but complied with her grandfather's wish. It was sad that she couldn't say anything but she valued her life more than her tongue.

"It is very much so," Naruto replied happily. "Sir, is it true that you are the Young Lion of-"

"Naruto! This is not something you ask in public." Her grandfather reprimand as Iemitsu chuckled at the young girl curiosity.

The blond man ruffled her hair to her annoyance and Naruto doesn't understand why people like doing that to her. She silently followed her grandfather and their relative, listening in interest as the two of them talk. Frowning, the blond girl wondered why they were now standing in front of a pretty young woman, who was carrying her young son. She looked at her grandfather in curiosity and her frown deepened as she watched her grandfather gave the little boy a smile.

"Timoteo, I will like you to meet my wife Nana," Iemitsu said as he pointed to his pretty wife. "And the cute little boy is my son Tsuna."

His wife smiled at them and her smile deepened when she looked at her. Naruto smiled at them, listening in curiosity as the young woman started cooing her. She looked at the timid boy and was surprised by the smile on his face. She grinned at him and walked closer to have a better look at the little boy. Naruto didn't notice the bemused look on her grandfather's face or the amuse look on Iemitsu's face.

"How old is he?"

Nana smiled. "Tsu-kun just turned seven." She answered happily as she put her son down. "He is very cute isn't he?"

The blond-haired girl nodded her head and walked towards the boy, who looked ready to run behind his mother's legs. She rampaged through her pockets, searching for the sweets that her grandfather had given her when they left the aeroplane. She grinned when she found it. He reminded her of a cute animal with his gentle face and big doe brown eyes, everyone in the famiglia knew that she loved animals and cute things even if it didn't look like it.

"My name is Naruto!" Naruto said cheerfully as he looked at her with timid eyes. "What's your name?"

He stared at her and stuttered, "T-Tsunayoshi."

The blue-eyed girl frowned and said, "That's a long name! I am going to call you Tsu or maybe cub and you are going to be my student in the art of ninjutsu!"

The little boy smiled timidly at her while Timoteo shook his head at his granddaughter while Iemitsu and Nana giggle at the little girl's confidence. Naruto pouted at them, not understanding why they found it so funny that she had declared Tsuna to be her student. He was younger than her and she can teach him a lot of things! Like math and how to fight! Through she doubt that the younger boy would be interested in learning how to fight, he looked so gentle and sweet.

Naruto gave the adults a huge smile before dragging Tsuna by the arm to the car, to the bemusement of the adults. Timoteo looked at Iemitsu and smiled sadly at the dazed look on the young man's face.

"_She certainly does have her father's confidence."_ Iemitsu ninth nodded in agreement while his beautiful Nana looked confused at them before smiling brightly at the two of them. He watched silently as the nine-year old girl asked his son where the car was and he remembered a similar situation with the girl's father when he asked him where his bedroom was. It was strange to look at a female version of Minato but it was good to see that Naruto didn't behave completely like her father, he could see a little bit of her mother in her, mostly the way she treated adults. He didn't know how he would be able to stand it if the girl acted exactly like her father.

"She is very pretty girl." Nana said, smiling at Timoteo. The old man smiled and nodded his head as they strolled towards the car. Naruto stopped walking and turned to look at them in curiosity. He nodded encouraging to his granddaughter to continue walking.

"She is also a troublemaker," Timoteo said wearily as they entered inside the car. Nana giggled and Iemitsu chuckled. The young man can remember the rumors that he heard about the infamous pranks that she had done. "You should see the pranks that she had done back at home."

"I am not!" Naruto protested, pouting at her grandfather. "I am just teaching them a lesson on awareness."

"Right. So switching your Uncle's shampoo and replacing it with pink dye was a lesson on awareness." Timoteo said. Naruto nodded her head enthusiastically at her amused grandfather while the family of three laughed at the prank.

"You should have seen his reaction!" Naruto said to the other adults. "He hadn't realize that his hair had turned pink until he went to get ready for his date with Isabella! He immediately started to demand who did this and was trying to find a way to change his hair color." She waved her hands to emphasis this. "In the end, his date had screamed at the sight of his pink hair."

Nana and Tsuna laughed as they tried to picture the mysterious man with pink hair. Timoteo shook his head at his granddaughter but looked at his granddaughter in amusement. It was truly funny to remember Massimo's reaction when he found his hair had turned pink. He smiled at his grinning granddaughter, who had somehow stolen his sweets from his pocket.

"Naruto! What have I told you about taking sweets without permission!"

"Not to do it." Naruto said sadly. "But _Nonno_ I couldn't help it! It was cola-flavored! And you know how much I love cola."

"Still, no right for you to steal the sweets. It is wrong for you to do it Naruto and you know that."

"We're here!"

Timoteo shook his head at his granddaughter, which caused the blond-haired girl to pout. She crossed her arms and got out the car, grumbling under her breath about knowing grandfathers and their bloody need to scold people.

* * *

They had been staying with Iemitsu and his family for the past week. Naruto had learned a lot of things about the Japanese culture from them but it was sad that she couldn't spend more time with Tsuna, the poor timid boy had to deal with school. She could feel his pain about going to school and didn't blame him when he tried to get out of going to school. Naruto could count all the times that she tried to get out of school but only to be stopped by her grandfather's guardians, who are the only ones beside her grandfather to be able to find her. Now that wasn't the case, today was Saturday and Tsuna had no school today! Finally she was able to spend sometime with her younger cousin.

"Nana!"

"Yes, Naru-chan!"

Nana turned her head and looked at the blond girl. She smiled at the sight of her young son clutching the older girl's pants with dear sight. It was so cute to see her little Tsu-kun to be so attached to the older girl and how protective that said girl was with him. It was so cute to see Tsuna copying the blond girl in actions. She smiled widely at the little girl, waiting to hear what the little girl wished to ask.

"Can we go to the playground? I never seen it before and I think Tsu-kun will be happy to go there!"

Nana looked at her timid son and smiled at the hopeful look on his face. She looked at blond girl, who had a bright hopeful smile on her face. She nodded her head at Naruto, who gave her a hug and than her son soon copied the little girl.

"See Tsu-kun, all you have to do was ask!" Naruto said as they walked towards the nearest playground. Her relative bowed his head down and blushed in embarrassment, which caused the blond girl to grin at him. She found it oddly strange to have someone trying to copy her but she didn't mind, it felt good to have a little minion. She didn't think Tsuna as a minion but he might as well be, he followed her every word.

The playground wasn't filled with a lot of kids but it was more kids than she had ever seen before. The laughter of the kids brought a jolt to her and the smiling faces of the parents reminded her that she was technically an orphan. The tugging on her sleeves reminded her that Tsuna was still here. She didn't come to the park to think of her deceased parents but to play with Tsuna.

"A-Are y-you alright Naru-chan?" Tsuna stuttered as Naruto gave him a small smile.

"I am fine, Tsu-kun!" Naruto smiled brightly at him. "Do you want to go play in the swings?"

Her relative nodded his head eagerly at her suggestion. They quietly made their way to the swings and Naruto gestured to her cousin to hop on the swing. He hesitated and looked at her with curiosity. She realized in embarrassment that she hadn't considered the fact that Tsuna might not know how to use a swing by himself.

"Do you want me to help you, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna hesitated before nodding his head eagerly at her. "Please Naru-chan! I will do it for you too!"

"You drive a hard bargain." Naruto joked. "How could I resist saying no to you when you offered this to me?"

The brown-haired boy beamed at her slightly, making his face look even younger than it possibly could. Naruto grinned right back at him and started to push him, grinning wider at the sound of her relative laughter. Was this like to have a younger brother? Naruto wondered as she pushed the boy even harder. It felt nice to see that he depended on her. Nobody depended on her like this, the adults in the Vongola_ famiglia_ depended on her to become one of the best assassins like her Uncle Xanxus used to be.

The sound of crying snapped her out of her thoughts and brought her back to reality. Naruto sighed in relief at the sight of Tsuna's doe brown eyes looking at her in curiosity. She frowned and wondered who was crying. The whole area was silent and all the kids were looking at the center of the playground. She walked towards them but not before ordering Tsuna to stay put. The little boy was just to eager to do as she said and she didn't blame him, if it had been her she would have reacted the same way too.

There were five boys; one of them was the same age as her and the other three looked a few years older. The nine-year old boy had short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the side, that reminded her of the letter M. He has sharp, grey eyes that now looked intimidating. He was wearing a black shirt and blue shorts. Naruto realized with a jolt that he looked almost like a carbon copy of her Master Fon. The only difference was the eyes but other than that, he looked so much similar to him.

She looked at the older boy, who was holding his bruise cheek in anger and had tears in his eyes. The older boy glared at the Fon look-alike and ran to punch him. Naruto frowned at this. Master Fon had always told her that you shouldn't use your martial arts for wrong.

"I am going to teach you a lesson, you little brat!" The older boy yelled.

The black-haired boy glared at him and the kids around them winced in fear at the hatred in his glare. He blocked the attack and kicked the boy on the stomach; his grey eyes had a glint of bloodthirstiness. The other boys soon started to attack the boy but they stopped when they saw a blond-haired girl standing between them and the boy.

"You are bunch of cowards! Four against one is cowardly!" Naruto hissed.

"Stand aside little girl!"

"Make me!" Naruto said as she smiled brightly at them.

The black-haired boy glared at her for interrupting the fight between him and the other boys. She ignored him. Master Fon would be disappointed in her if she allowed such unfairness to happened. The boy might get himself even more bruised up if she allowed him to fight the other three. She will feel guilty and she didn't want to feel any more guilt.

"You are going to regret doing this!" One of the boys said as he ran to punch her in the cheek. Naruto immediately dodged and hooked her foot around the boy's ankle and throw the boy to the tree in front of him. She dusted the dust away from her clothes and motioned for them to come at her. They were so weak that it was so laughable maybe that was why she was going easy on them.

The other two lunged at her but Naruto sidestepped the attack easily. The two boys took a swing at the young girl, who dodged it with so little effort. She smiled at the two boys and kicked the boy on her right while at the same time, lunged at the other boy. It was obvious to the other kids on the playground that the other boys were severely outmatched by her. It was like she was the snake that was toying with her food.

"You are going to run back home and are never coming back to this playground! Got it!" Naruto ordered to the five boys whimpering in pain. They nodded at her fearfully and immediately scrambled away from her. She snorted at the running figures, grumbling about idiotic boys and their eagerness to fight. The blond-haired girl turned to look at the black-haired boy, who looked at her with fury and a little bit of respect.

"I could handle them just fine, Herbivore." The boy said as he glared at the crowd around them, who immediately ran away from them. Naruto arched her eyebrows at his rudeness. The bastard wasn't thanking her for helping him with those punks! And here she thought that he was like Master Fon. Her Master would have thanked her and in actual fact tell those guys kindly that they mustn't get into a fight with them.

"Naru-chan! Are you alright!?"

Naruto and the black-haired boy turned around to see Tsuna running towards them. He looked ready to cry and she knew immediately that he had disobeyed her orders. He must have heard the little girl part and started to get worried about her. She wanted to scold him for coming here but the emotions that are running through his eyes made her decision not to scold him.

"I am fine, Tsu-kun!" Naruto said as she showed him that she had no bruises on her.

"B-But they sounded like they were going to hurt you!"

"I am an awesome fighter," Naruto boasted. "No way they could have landed a single punch!"

Tsuna smiled at her words and she was surprised to see that he truly did believed her lies. There were some people that are stronger than her. If she had been truly a ninja, her skill level would be somewhere high genin to low-chunin, as Master Fon will tell her. It was strong for a kid her age but not strong enough in terms of her goals.

Naruto turned around to look at the rude boy but was surprised that he was gone. She sighed. It shouldn't be a surprise that boy didn't look like the friendly type or the type that would go to the parties. Than again, she wasn't the type of girl that would go to parties as well. Her _nonno_ had always made her wear those frilly dresses and make her swear to be polite, in general he wants her to act like a girl. The idea of her acting so feminine made her shudder. The day she wears a skirt is the same day, Squalo stops being so damn loud. That wasn't the worst thing about those parties; it was those goddamn woman that made it even worse for her.

They all tell her about their lovely sons and how handsome they were. They didn't say anything but they always gave her hints about marrying their sons. She was nine years old for God's sake! She wasn't planning to get married. _Nonno_ always laughed at them and was quick to remind them that it was inappropriate thing to talk about. Inappropriate her ass, he always waited till she get to uncomfortable before saving her from those harpies. The tugging on her sleeves reminded her that she had to bring Tsuna back home to his parents.

"You are not going to tell your parents or my grandfather that I was in a fight." Naruto said to the brown-haired boy. "Now, do you want to go back to playing or go back home?"

"Home."

The blond-haired girl nodded her head at her relative and had one last look at the playground. It will be another three more years before she will go back to the country that she had been born in. And she can't wait for it! Believe it!

* * *

Author Note: I am going to leave the decision between the pairings up until the time-skip so please review! Also, a preview of the next chapter!

Naruto: Woah! I am off to do the graduation exam to become a genin! I can't wait- hang on a second, why are these villagers staring at me like that? And why is the instructor talking about some demon. I am so confused! Master Fon, what do you think I should do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Author Note: I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favorites and follows. I also want to apologize about the spelling mistakes that I had done in the last chapter but I had edited the mistakes.**

**Warning: There will be a few swearing words from Naruto.**

**"Normal"- Japanese.**

**_"__Normal_"- Italian.**

**'_Normal'_- thoughts**

* * *

Two people stood on the mountain overlooking Konoha. One a young toddler who hadn't changed one bit in appearance and a young girl. The young girl wore a short-sleeved, dark red kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a dark orange obi, a dark pants and brown sandals. She grinned at the sight of the four faces while her companion simply shook his head at her.

"Naruto, remember what I told-"

"Remember my manners when I am talking to the Hokage." Naruto said as if he had said it a thousand times, which he did. "I am rude but I am not completely rude Master Fon."

Fon smiled sheepishly at his student and rubbed the back of his neck at the mirth in his student's eyes. Naruto grinned before looking overhead and she saw it was close to noon. Checking her hostler on her hips that held her guns, smiling in relief when she saw that she hadn't missed place it. She checked the kunai holster and shuriken holster on her tights, nodding at her master, they started to walk off, their feet not making a sound as they leapt and landed on a tree branch.

"Master Fon, do you think _Nonno _is going to be alright?" Naruto asked her master as they made their way towards Konoha, a village that they hadn't seen in a long time.

"Your grandfather is going to be alright Naruto," Fon said as they leapt from branch to branch, his leaps bypassing every other tree while the younger girl tried to keep up. "He has his guardians and his job to keep him busy from thinking of your Uncle's death as well as your departure." They stopped as they saw the high walls of Konoha and checked his student over. He sighed at the sight of the guns but didn't reprimand his student. The blame on the guns was all Reborn, Naruto was completely innocent about these matters or that was what he told himself.

"I can't help but be worried for Nonno, it will be the one year anniversary of Uncle's death in two weeks time." Naruto said softly. Uncle Enrico had died during a gunfight. He might have been grumpy during the last years of his life but he was still her beloved Uncle.

Fon smiled sadly, remembering the reaction that had happened when Naruto and Nono had came back last year from their trip in Japan. It had changed the little girl to become a little bit more patient with them but it was sad that it had to take Enrico dying to do the change.

Landing on the ground they took the path to the gate. Fon watched in amusement as Naruto looked at the gates in awe. They looked at each other before taking another step forward but only to be blocked by the gate guards- two people who wore green vests over navy blue outfits.

"State your name and purpose." The one on the left said.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Fon, I am here to take the genin exams just like my grandfather had promised. I am to report to the Hokage upon my return." Naruto handed them their passport and the scroll the Hokage had written out and given to the Ninth all those years ago.

The Chunin on the right read the scroll and raised his eyebrows at Fon. Naruto stifled her giggle at the indigent look on the martial artist face. The Chunin nodded his head and said, "Welcome to Konoha, Naruto and uh, Master Fon."

"Are you alright Master?" Naruto asked as they passed the great gates. She looked upon Konoha for the first time in her whole life.

"Yes, Naruto, I am fine." Fon said. "I am used to this type of behaviour."

_This is the village that father had protected, you mustn't feel bitter that he saved these people._ The past few years, she started to feel bitter that her father had saved them and left her alone, it was a delayed reaction. With a determined look in her eyes she headed for the Tower.

"Do I really have to report to the Hokage."

"Yes, Naruto." Fon said in amusement. "You have to report to the Hokage, your grandfather had given you specific orders to do so."

"Damn!"

Fon chuckled at his student's words and quietly mused that Konoha will never be the same now that they have Naruto in this town.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the stack of paperwork. He cursed Minato for dying and leaving him with this task, it was one of the things he thought he would never have to do after he retired and passed it on to Minato.

He looked at the fresh stack and than to the calendar. Today was the day that Minato's daughter was coming back from the outside land. Was she like Minato or Kushina? Perhaps she was a mixture of both or nothing like her parents? It was questions that he asked himself each year mostly during the day of their deaths.

He pulled out his pen and was going to start signing when there was a ruckus outside his door with the secretary. He listened in.

"I am sorry, you can't go in there without an appointment." Her voice was raised.

"You told me that five hundred times but how many times must I tell you that I have to report to the Hokage upon my return." A voice said, a voice that sounded like a girl and Sarutobi wonder if it was who he thought it was.

"Naruto, calm down!" A voice said this voice was high squeaked and reminding Sarutobi of a baby.

_Twelve years had gone by so quickly._ He thought as he went and opened the door.

He was shocked by the appearance of the blond preteen and a black-haired toddler that was in the waiting area. Naruto was short for her age but he had no doubt that she inherited the shortness from her mother. The outfit she wore was like a second skin. The guns in her holster added an aura of danger to her that the Third Hokage never thought he would see in one that was barely a genin.

The cerulean eyes focused on were bright and cheerful not one of angst or murder. He had been worried that the girl would have ended up bloodthirsty. She grinned at him and said, "Hi Oji-san, are you the-"

"Naruto, what did I say about manners!" The toddler said, interrupting the young girl from finishing her sentence.

"That when one has a higher position that you must show them respect, Master Fon." Naruto mumbled. Sarutobi blinked and than looked at the toddler to the blond girl in shocked. The toddler was her master? How could that be? Not once in his long life had he heard of a toddler being a master.

The secretary beside him also seemed to be shocked by the sudden change of behavior. "Naruto, it is good to finally meet you again." He waved the secretary off. "You and your uh…Master can come in. You have a lot to report." He looked at the secretary. "Akiko, please hold all other meetings and paperwork."

"Yes Hokage-sama." She said. Her eyes were glaring at Naruto. The blonde grinned at her and quietly tapped her gun, the secretary gulped and looked away from her in fear. Fon looked disapproving at his disciple but the blonde simply ignored him.

Once the door was sealed, and the old Hokage was seated behind his desk he studied the blonde before him.

_She left as a baby, innocent and alone and returned still innocent but no longer alone._

Naruto reached up and pulled a letter from her pocket. The Third noticed the slight bruising in her knuckles. Naruto smiled seeing his look.

"I have a lot to tell you, don I, Oji-san? By the way it is nice to meet you in the flesh." Naruto said.

"Naruto, how many times must I tell you to treat the Hokage with respect?" The toddler said.

"Many times, Master Fon but you know I don't treat authority with much respect. Look how I treat _Nonno!_" Naruto said in amusement.

"Nonno?" Sarutobi said as he tried saying the unfamiliar word out loud.

"It means grandfather in Italian." Naruto explained. "I am more familiar with Italian than Japanese but I can still read and write Japanese but not as well as English or Italian."

"I see." Sarutobi said in bemusement. He hadn't seen the lands outside of the Elemental Countries but it seemed like the rumors of them having more than one language is true. "Well, it is nice to see that you are bilingual and I am happy to see you. Now tell me everything about your life with your grandfather and your training."

"Well, I guess I should say that Master Fon here had taught me everything I know about being a ninja. I also went to school and in the afternoons I either did my training as a ninja or did my job." Naruto said a hint of a warm smile on her face.

"Job?" Sarutobi asked interrupting Naruto.

"Yes, I got a few jobs to do for my family." Naruto said. She wasn't going to tell that her job was actually a hitman. "It helped me with my training to be a ninja. They are not fun but it helped the family."

Fon sighed and Sarutobi furrowed his eyebrows at the toddler. There was something about the toddler that looked oddly familiar. The name Fon was very familiar to him too; there was an Uchiha with that name but the man had been missing for a good three decades.

"And what do these jobs consist of?"

"Passing messages, talking to the bosses of well-known families." Naruto answered, shrugging her shoulders. She wasn't lying but she wasn't telling the exact truth either. "It is pretty boring but someone have to do it."

Fon smiled in amusement at his student while Sarutobi looked bemused to hear the jobs Nono had made the blonde do. Naruto grinned at them and popped out a sweet from her pocket and started to suck on it. Moaning, Naruto wept in sadness as she realized it would be a month before she could have her Coca-Cola again.

"By the way, Hokage-oji-san, would it be possible that during one week per month that I would be allowed to go back to see _Nonno_?"

When you become a hitman, you learn a lot about body language and Naruto wasn't an exception in fact she was quite good at reading it. The Hokage may have a cool mask on but he couldn't fool her with his indecision. The quick flicker in the eye towards the picture of her father and than to her eyes told her that he was thinking what her father would have done in her place.

"Yes, you are allowed Naruto."

"I am surprised that your grandfather didn't come back with you." He said as Naruto finished her report.

"Unfortunately, he has to do the paperwork." Naruto chuckled. "I am so glad that I am never going to have his job! I pity the poor sap that will have to do the job."

Sarutobi nodded his head in sympathy for her grandfather. Naruto frowned but her frown soon turned into a smile as she notice the stacks of paperwork around him. She took the available seat in front of him. Crossing her arms and popping her legs onto the table, the blond girl curled her lips at the old man. "So oji-san when is the genin exams and what is in it? Nonno hadn't told me neither did Master Fon."

"The genin exams are being held tomorrow." He answered as he looked at the cheerful blond girl.

"You have to be very careful now." Fon answered. "And do not loose your temper as well as be patient."

Sarutobi looked at the toddler, who looked at the blond girl in amusement. The wisdom in the black-haired child eyes did not ease his weariness of him but only increased. It would have been easy to trust the baby if he hadn't talked or if Naruto hadn't called it Master. The girl hadn't joked when she called the toddler Master but looked serious. He clasped his hands and looked at the toddler carefully and the child gave him a smile.

"Master Fon, what level would you put Naruto now?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto tilted her head to her Master while Sarutobi gave a meaningful look at the toddler. Fon closed his eyes and stroke his chin as they waited in baited breath for him to answer the question. "In terms of taijutsu, Naruto would be high jounin, ninjutsu she is currently low chunin to mid chunin level and genjutsu she is high genin to low chunin."

Sarutobi stared at the blonde, an eyebrow moving up into his hairline. Fon chuckled. "She is a hard worker like her father before her and will work long hours to perfect a technique," he informed the Hokage. There was a reason why he was chosen to teach Naruto, his methods were seen a bit peaceful in the eyes of the mafia but they were useful. He didn't had any students before Naruto-he never thought of himself as a teacher. Naruto had been able to make him see that he was a teacher but the girl had been a hard worker.

"Well if that is all, I will be going." Naruto said as she hopped off from her seat. "You two old men can discuss more about my wonderful self while I go and settle in the apartment that Nonno had gotten for me."

"I am not that old, Naruto!" Fon called out.

"You are certainly young." Sarutobi said.

Fon chuckled at his words. The Hokage had not been the first to think that he was so young and definitely wouldn't be the last. At times he truly did regret telling Naruto the truth about his curse but it was better than telling his nephew. That boy would have called him weak for the curse. It was truly surprising on how well he got along with his student. It was a good thing too. He had no doubt that his nephew would be even more blood-thirsty without her.

He supposed that was part of Naruto's charm.

Fon shook his head and made a silent prayer that nothing would change the girl. He would blame himself if anything bad were to happened to the girl and it wasn't just that, the girl had been through too much for her to pull through the incident. It would be troubling if she became a typical child of the Mafia. Naruto was the light for the most part.

Naruto was their hope for the future of this world.

* * *

Naruto jumped on her bed and opened the photo album She fingered the picture of her and her family before allowing herself to sob for the family that she was slowly loosing. Her grandfather is slowly dying and there is nothing that she can do about that. He had said that he wouldn't die until he had a successor but Naruto didn't know when he would choose.

She honestly hoped that he hadn't been considering Tsuna. The boy had the sprit that the Primo would have loved and had the same behavior but his heart isn't meant for the cruel world of the Mafia. There were times when she had nearly slipped out about the Mafia but she caught herself just in time.

The mere thought of Tsuna being in the Mafia made her heart weep.

Naruto sighed and rolled over before putting targets on the wall. She took out her gun and started to practice shooting, few times the bullets didn't hit the bull mark but her mind wasn't on it. Her mind was now on her family in Italy, she was really worried about them.

The ninth was so sick that the disease that he had, made it nearly impossible to use his legs without help. The medicine that he had been given was doing very little to resolve the problem and it was only through sheer stubbornness that her grandfather was still alive.

"_You should go to bed, Naruto! You got the genin exams tomorrow!"_

Naruto turned her head and smiled sheepishly at the sight of her Master and Lichi standing on the window still. She reluctantly put the gun back into her holster before sitting on the bed.

"_I can't sleep, Master Fon!"_ Naruto answered truthfully.

Fon sighed at his student's words and asked, "_And may I ask what is troubling you, Naruto?"_

The blond-haired girl smiled nervously. "_I am afraid that I might have made the wrong choice in coming here."_ She admitted. _"I might not be able to become a genin for all you know!"_

"_I have no doubt that you will become a genin."_ Fon said to his student as he took a seat beside her._ "You are stronger than an average genin and had worked incredibly hard to get to where you are."_

"_I had an excellent master."_ Naruto said, grinning at him.

Fon shook his head at his student and smiled at the praise while Lichi jumped on to the blond-haired girl and tickled her mercilessly. Naruto shrieked in laughter as she tried to get the monkey off her body but couldn't. The martial artist shook his head at the two of them in amusement before going towards his own bed to get some sleep.

He had no doubts that Naruto would become a genin but he did have doubts about the instructors in treating her fairly.

Naruto had gotten up early that morning just so that she could arrive to the academy on time as well have a good look of it. She had made sure to leave a note to her Master to make sure that he doesn't get too worried. Besides, Fon had told her so many wonderful things about schools as if he tried to get her to love school.

Naruto liked school but she will never admit that to him.

She missed her friends in Italy and the few friends that she had in Japan. Her closest friend was Hibari and when she told him that she was going to be a ninja, he simply ignored it and asked her to fight him. Sometimes, Naruto was worried about him. One day that needs of his to fight would get him seriously injured.

Naruto bit her lips to avoid the idea of Hibari getting injured. She looked around the academy playground but saw no one there to her disappointment. Hanging up her shoulder, she chastised herself for believing that the other preteens would be here. The sun had barely risen up; chances were that the preteens were eating breakfast with their parents. They were so innocent and naïve about the world maybe or they might not.

Innocent…

She had once been innocent once upon a time, but Naruto could no longer remember that time and always tried her hardest to remember. What was is it like to be so innocent to the world around you? It must have been nice she supposed. So much of her memories were filled with blood and training.

However, there were plenty of good memories too. Memories of playing with Tsuna, arguing with her grandfather and getting to fights with Hibari always made her smile. On those memories, she was inclined to believe that was when a kid was innocent and naïve but she rarely told this belief to her grandfather.

As the kids and preteen appear in front of the school gates, none of them noticed her but their parents did. The parents gave glares that were filled with so much hate that made her curious to wonder what she did to make them glare at her. Their glares were pitiful in terms of killing intent or maybe it was scary but she wouldn't noticed. The times that she had annoyed Hibari as well of the few enemies that she made, all of them had a stronger glare than them.

That didn't mean that she didn't want to use her gun on them but Naruto remembered the promise that she made to her grandfather, which caused her to, clenched her hands in anger.

Naruto watched as the preteen talked to each other in excitement as they walked through the gates. From her sensitive hearing and lip-reading, the preteens talked about the genin exams. The parents spoke just as much excitement to the other parents about the genin exams.

She shook her head and made her way towards the classroom, following a blue-haired girl whose eyes made her look blind. Naruto felt relieved that she no longer had to deal with the cold hatred stares of the parents.

Craning her head at the classroom, Naruto wondered where she should take her seat. Quickly, she dismissed the idea of sitting beside the girly girls. She scanned the room to find an empty spot beside anyone and was pleased to see that there was one available one beside a boy that had a duck-ass hairstyle.

"May I sit beside you?" Naruto asked politely.

The boy looked up at her and darted his eyes towards her gun than to her face, giving a reluctant nod as a response. Naruto smiled at him and took the seat as the other preteen took their seats.

She leaned against the seat and closed her eyes to take a little nap, thinking that it will be awhile before the instructor will come. She peeked through her eyelashes before groaning at the sight in front of her.

A pink-haired girl was crossing her arms at her and tried feebly to glare at her but Naruto didn't have the energy to humor the girl. Hibari's needs for nap was now rubbing off at her. It will be alright if she didn't inherit his needs to get into fights.

"Excuse me may I pass?" Naruto did a quick glance at the raven-haired teen before ignoring the girl's request. The poor boy beside her had given her a pleading look and Naruto knew from her Uncles that males do not like to plead for help.

"I SAID MOVE IT! I AM TRYING TO GET AROUND YOU!"

"Piss off, I was here first and I am already comfy in my seat." Naruto said. "So if you want to make me move than make me!" She smirked as she realized that she got the pink-haired girl temper flaring.

Immediately, the pink-haired girl's fist rose to strike the back of Naruto's head but the blond-haired girl yawned and blocked the attack with her hand. She sent a death glare at the pink-haired girl who gulped at the sight of the blonde's burning gaze.

"You are pissing me off Bubblegum and you don't want to piss me off." Naruto whispered dangerously to the girl's ear. "I might do something that I will regret, which might or might not involved you being missing."

"Y-You can't do that! My parents…"

"Your parents! I can make you disappear and your parents will never think less of it." Naruto said softly before shoving the girl away. She yawned and slumped against her seat, ignoring the gawking stares of the students around her.

"Who do you think she is?" The student asked to his friend. "I have never seen anyone like her! Do you think she is a new student?"

His friend shrugged his shoulders and answered. "She is probably a new student but I never seen her around here!"

"She's pretty through!" The student said and his friend and along with several boys nodded in agreement with him. They all stared at the napping girl and sighed.

Sakura was upset, every time she tried to get to class early so she could sit next to Sasuke somebody else was there. She tried to come to class even earlier than usual just so that she could sit next to **her** Sasuke-kun but was beaten by this girl. That blond-haired girl even threatened her about bothering her to move her seat and what type of girl didn't use conditioner. She could see that the blonde was snoozing so easily beside Sasuke and decided to do something about it. So in her anger she grabbed her textbook and chucked it at the girl. Said book was caught by the blond-haired girl's hand, which caused the girl to open her eyes and look at the book at hand.

"Sakura Haruno." Naruto muttered as she read the inside of the book. "Now, which one of you bitches is called Sakura Haruno?"

All the girls immediately shoved the pink-haired girl to the front. Naruto sighed and threw the book at her, which hit the girl's forehead. It didn't cause any bleeding but it could have if she threw the book a little bit harder. Everyone stared at her in surprise for what she did but she didn't care.

"That was a warning!" Naruto said softly. "The next time I will take this pencil and aim it at your lungs! Got it!"

Sakura nodded her head fearfully and the blond-haired girl grinned cheerfully at the girl and slumped at her seat, hoping to get a good nap.

Her hopes were dashed when the teacher came in and announced that the exams were goanna to start and that they had a new student. The students stared at her and the teacher looked bemused to see her sitting beside the raven-haired preteen beside her. Was introducing yourself here different than Italy? If so she didn't mean to offend anyone.

"Can you come up and introduce yourself?" The teacher asked her politely.

Naruto reluctantly got up from the seat and walked to the front. Ignoring the heated glares from Sakura and the other girls and the strange looks from the other males. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar toddler sitting on the window-still but as soon as she saw him, he was gone. She mentally groaned and wonders if he had caught her threatening Sakura.

Naruto barely paid attention when the teacher introduce himself as Iruka, her mind was making up scenarios of what Fon would do to her if he figured out what she did to Sakura and none of them looked pretty.

She twirled around and gave a cheerful smile to the students before bowing at them. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" She said cheerfully. "And it is nice to meet all of you."

"Naruto-chan, would you mind telling your likes and dislikes to the class?"

Naruto grinned and said, "I rather prefer to keep it to myself."

Iruka looked at her in surprise than sighed at her before telling her to go back to her seat. The blonde bowed at him before returning back to her seat, ignoring the stares that she was receiving.

_Why do people always stare at me? With the Mafia I can understand, they believe that I am the future tenth, which I am not and I told them many times this but they do not believe me. However these people I don't understand. I know that my blond-hair is uncommon here and the same goes for my eyes but they shouldn't stare, it is quite rude._ Thought Naruto as she leaned against her seat.

"Today is the day you all take your Genin exams…"

Naruto sighed at the front of the room to herself. She had gotten herself into a fight, which had caused attention to herself. She could feel the black-haired boy next to her eyeing her and the pink-haired girl kept glancing over her shoulder and glared at her.

_Her glare is just as scary as a kitten. Even Tsuna's glares are better than her and he's only ten besides I have seen worse and been through worse. _Naruto thought._ I could still remember the time when Fon-shifu decided to switch students with Reborn that had been the worst week of my life._

In that whole week, Naruto's respect for Dino went up a few notches. Anyone that could still be remotely sane while being trained by Reborn was in her books was frankly a saint. She couldn't help but grin as she thought about the future training that Tsuna will soon go through.

She could feel his pain already.

Mentally shaking herself, she tried to pay attention. She always found lectures boring, a fact that her grandfather disapproves. She can do really well in tests, and in practical things, but lectures just seriously makes her want to sleep or to zone out.

_I should keep my temper in check from now on._ Naruto thought as she winced at what she did just now to Sakura._ I was tempted to use a gun on the girl and if Nonno knew that I had threatened a civilian, he would give me jobs to do with the Varia. _

Naruto accepted the test that the other instructor passed out handing one to the boy beside her and she gave him a curt nod.

Looking around, Naruto noticed that half of the boys would blush whenever she stared at them. It was strange but it wasn't the first time that it happened, this also happened at her old school. Her best-friend Annalisa had once said that she was blind.

Naruto disagree and would always told her friend that she could see perfectly fine. Annalisa would always shake her head and said that wasn't what she meant but would never explain to her

Shaking her head, Naruto began answering the questions. The questions that they were asking were the same questions that Fon-shifu had done on the mock test.

It was half an hour later when she arrived to the last question. She tightened her grip on her pen as she read the last question. How did her father kill the Kyuubi? Neither Fon nor her grandfather told her this in fact they always seem to change the subject when it came to this.

She frowned at the question before deciding that she would skip the question. It wasn't like one question would make her fail besides even if she knew the answer, she wouldn't answer it. It just brings too much painful memories of primary school when the students had called her father weak in leaving the Mafia.

_If they think Father is weak for leaving the Mafia than what am I?_ Naruto thought dazedly as she gave her paper to the instructor. There had been no mentions on what everyone had thought about her becoming a ninja but she had a feeling that they disapproved of it.

She fingered her gun as she listened to Iruka explained about the last portion of the exam, which was the ninjutsu portion. It was a pity that they didn't do taijutsu because Naruto had been hoping to find a good sparing partner but alas beggars can't be choosers.

"Uzumaki Naruto! It is your turn now," said Iruka, popping his head through the examination door.

Naruto sighed as she followed the sensei down the steps to the testing room. Occasionally, she would caught Iruka staring at her and than to her gun with a mixture of curiosity and weariness.

She didn't blame him.

It wasn't normal to see a kid her age to carry such a dangerous weapon but Naruto had grown so used to having the weapon around her that the only time that she hadn't bring it with her is when Nonno and her visited Tsuna and his family even than her grandfather would forced her.

The academy was quite different from her school in Italy. For one, it was quite smaller as well as a little bit worn down and she wonders if the Hokage had done any maintenance with it.

She had been too busy staring at her surroundings that she hadn't realize that she was now in the academy testing room until Iruka had introduced her to his helper.

Iruka and Mizuki were sitting behind a table on the far end of the room. Placed neatly over the table were dozens of Konoha headbands, the thing that Naruto had once fraternize of having and the mark of her first steps of becoming known as a powerful ninja.

"Alright Naruto-san, for the graduation exam I first want you to perform the Kawarimi no jutsu," instructed Iruka. "Begin!"

"Okay, good job on the Kawarimi jutsu, Naruto-san. Next is the Henge."

"Henge."

As soon as the smoke cleared, Iruka saw a perfect replica of himself standing a few feet away from the proctor desk. The girl had even got the expression on his face perfectly.

"Excellent transformation, Naruto-san. For your final task, I want you to create two clones," Iruka said as he wrote down the marks for that part of the test. He had a feeling that Naruto was more than she seems.

_I could do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu but that would be showing off and Fon-shifu said that I should be more humble so I will use a jutsu that is less impressive to use._ Thought Naruto. She started to gather chakra and executed a string of hand seals.

"Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu!"

_Earth clone? That is a chunin level ninjutsu and this girl had already mastered that jutsu at such a young age! And a girl her age shouldn't have that much chakra._ Thought Iruka.

He was anxiously waiting for the white cloud smoke that erupted shortly after Naruto announced the skill to fade away and see for himself.

After a short moment of waiting, all the smoke had faded away revealing three Naruto, the clone being prefect replicas of herself.

Naruto frowned when she saw the surprise look on Iruka's face. Didn't they learn these type of jutsu? Fon-shifu had said that in his time that it was pretty common to find kids her age to do jutsu like this but than again Fon was pretty old despite how he looks.

"Congratulations Naruto-san, you passed."

Naruto gave him a grin as she dismissed her clone and quietly thanked Fon for teaching her that jutsu. There was no doubt that she would have failed that portion of the test because of her inability to do the bunshin jutsu. Naruto hated that jutsu with all her heart.

Grinning, she walked up to Iruka-sensei, getting the headband presented from his hand. Hesitantly, she tied it on her forehead, the traditional spot of where the headband should go; she turned around and walked out of the testing room, proud at herself for her accomplishment.

_I can't wait to tell Fon-shifu and write a letter to Nonno! Oh and I should write a letter to Tsuna and…Hibari too but I am not too sure if he would read it. _Naruto thought as her smile turn to a frown._ Ever since his parents divorce that boy had been acting more bloodthirsty but to his father and I don't really blame him. I don't really mind that behavior of his just as long as he doesn't started acting like his father but knowing him that would be the last thing in his mind._

Her thoughts suddenly stopped when she felt killer-intent directed at her. Sighing, Naruto looked around to detect the source of killing intent. Iruka-sensei didn't show any signs in fact he seemed quite happy but it was Mizuki-sensei that troubled her.

It was the look in his eyes that told her that he was the one radiating the killer-intent.

Naruto didn't understand why the man was giving her such looks, no one knew about what she did for a living so why is he giving her such looks? There must be an explanation, just like how the other adults were giving her such looks. She knew right than that she would need to question the Hokage or ask Fon if he knew the reason why.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the swing in the Academy yard. She watched in boredom the happy graduates and their proud parents celebrating today's success and wished for Fon to come here to pick her up. It would be a while before her master will come to pick her as he had informed her yesterday that he would be visiting his parents grave and knowing him that would take nearly the whole day. _They are very naïve_, she thought. She reckoned that at least half of them would be dead soon, especially the fangirls.

Maybe it had to do the fact that she was a hitman that she had these type of thoughts. She hadn't gone to school with them so it was wrong for her to assume things but the girls fawning over one boy made her jump to conclusion. She scowled. What type of girls would fawn over a boy that isn't nice to them? Maybe she should ask Fon about this.

"I am sorry, Naruto for being late!"

"It is alright, Fon-shifu. I understand." The girl slowly turned to the newcomer.

"No, it isn't alright." Her master said, "today is a special day for you and your family." Naruto understood. She could just picture the proud look on her grandfather's face when he learns the news and his pain over the lost of his son. She was very close to her grandfather's guardians as well as to know before her father became estrange with Nono that they had been close. Of course she couldn't speak of any this. "I have no doubts that they would be proud of you. But remember it is dangerous out there."_ No kidding,_ Naruto thought but said nothing. "But I know that you have been through many things to know that this is a serious job that is why I am going to give you something that belonged to your father when he was a child."

Naruto perked up. Not that she wanted a gift so badly, but because the gift was going to be something of her father. Fon had never really given her anything of her father but he always told her tales of her father. To her this shows that he was truly proud of her.

Fon smiled as he gave her a small golden locket that had the Vongola's crest in the front. Naruto gave her master a hesitant look and opened it at his nod and her breath hitched at the photo.

It was a picture of her young father and her grandparents smiling.

"He gave it to me the night before he left the house." Fon said softly. "He said that it would be too obvious to the people here that he was truly a foreigner but I think that you needed a little reminder of the family."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Fon said. "Now let me take you out for a treat."

Fon-shifu had treated her to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate her graduation. Naruto was now fully prepared to finish her master wallet but she was only on her third bowl when a ninja came and started to talk to another ninja, they seemed to be frenzy. Another chunin cam by, blathering about some scroll being taken while the Hokage had a meeting about this year's graduates.

Fon had narrowed his eyes at this and Naruto wonder what was the big deal about the scroll. She had opened her mouth to ask him about it, but Fon had put money on the counter and excused himself, telling her to go back home.

The blonde nodded innocently, and in his haste, Fon left her alone.

Trailing the other three chunin were easy, her stealth aided by the shadows. She crept along the walls and kept to the shadows. Eavesdropping, Naruto had learned that Mizuki was planning to steal some scroll from the Hokage.

No doubt that scroll had to be powerful for that man to do something so foolish.

She was surprised to see that Iruka was there as well but her surprise had to be taken back when Iruka and the other chunin split up, each looking in different direction. In a haste decision, Naruto decided to follow Iruka to the woods. Iruka came to an isolated shack surrounded by tree. What was it with the trees with Konoha? Then again this village was called the village hidden in the leaves. Yet, it was suspicious to see there were no other buildings or people around.

Naruto leaned against the shadow and watch in calmness as Iruka used chakra in some kind of jutsu, and than Iruka whipped his head around as if he knew where she was but of course he wouldn't. Even at a young age, she had mastered the art of hiding.

She had no doubts that he would had been ready to say something if the shack door hadn't opened. Naruto lips curled in disgust at the sight of a large scroll strapped at Mizuki's back. He looked stunned to see Iruka, who demanded he hand over the scroll.

Naruto took out her gun but didn't shoot, not wanting to mess the first ninja match that she might see. They exchanged kunai and shuriken, and then engaged in a bout of taijutsu. There were several times when she could have shot Mizuki but there was a chance that the bullet would hit the scroll and ruined it.

No way in hell was she going to pay for damage for a precious scroll, her grandfather would kill her.

It was only after Mizuki received a high kick to the face that the scroll went flying off from his back. The grey-haired chunin made a dash to recover it but Naruto had shot him in his stomach, making the chunin to cried out in pain. Mizuki fell down and clutch his stomach in pain. He could feel the blood coming out his shirt and sipping to his hand.

What the hell just happened?

"You can come out!" Iruka called out, feeling tired from the match.

Naruto sighed at him as she walked out of her hiding place, one hand on her gun and another in her pocket.

"You are here!" Mizuki snarled.

Naruto didn't take the bait instead she was very calm as she stared at Mizuki but her hand was itching to kill the man.

"Take the Forbidden Scroll and return it," Iruka ordered, "and tell the Hokage where I am. He will send the others to take care of things."

Naruto nodded her head and picked up the scroll, ready to do the order.

"Naruto, wait!" Mizuki cried. "Aren't you curious to know why they hate you even through you just got here?"

That stopped her in her tracks. She would admit that had been on her mind since this morning. It just didn't make sense because these people didn't know of her other job so why would these people looked at her with such loathing.

"Shut up, Mizuki!" Iruka yelled. "Naruto, don't listen, just run!"

"The truth is that twelve years ago, the Kyuubi wasn't killed by the Yondaime Hokage. It was sealed away!"

"Shut your mouth!" Iruka yelled as he struggled to get to Mizuki.

"You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto! That's why everyone hates you, because they all know! No one could ever love you!"

That was the reason. She finally learned the real truth about that day and why her grandfather had avoided telling her the truth. Naruto blinked her eyes in shock before clenching her hand into a fist. Her own father sealed a demon inside of her. What the bloody hell was he thinking! Did he knew just how messed up that was? No, this wasn't the time to be thinking about this, she needed to deal with the man.

"You know you are fucking idiot." Naruto said as she reeled in her emotions. She tightened her grip on her gun and positioned it in front of Mizuki's head. "But let me tell you a little secret, you are wrong about no one ever loving me! The people that raised me love me."

Mizuki blinked his eyes and shudder at the sight of the girl's now cold eyes. He gulped as he felt the weapon on the side of his head. What was the girl planning to do? Was she really planning to kill him? No, she couldn't.

"I am going to end your suffering right now." The girl grinned at him. "I hate proving people right but you're traitor so I think killing you would be alright." And with that Naruto let the trigger go.

Iruka watched in horror as his childhood friend fell down to the ground. He started to inch back from the girl but Naruto sighed and picked him up, making him look at her in confusion. "Why did you kill him instead of taking him to the Hokage? And why didn't you…"

"He's a traitor." Naruto answered simply. "If I had allowed him to live, who knows what he would have done. He might have killed me and than you while I was in the state of shock."

He was taken back by her response but Naruto didn't notice instead she had decided that it was best that she get Iruka to the nearest hospital. Not once had they noticed that they were being watched.

* * *

Author Note: Yes, if Naruto was to be paired with Gaara than Hibari was going to be paired with Dino but it would be mentioned occasionally. Also I would be putting a poll for the pairings so please vote and don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Author Note: I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourites and follows. I am sorry that it had been a long time since I update but I had school and there had been very little inspiration for this fic. Through as you can see that had changed.**

**Warning: There will be swear words from Naruto.**

**"**Normal**"- Japanese.**

_**"**__Normal_**"- Italian.**

'_Normal'_**- thoughts**

* * *

Naruto really didn't know how to work with teams.

Being a hitman doesn't necessary mean that she works with people, maybe once in a while but not all the time. It was always a waste of time and there was always a high chance that your partner will betray you.

She curled her mouth in distaste at the thought.

If there was one thing that she couldn't stand, it was a partner that would betray you the minute that the job was done. There was absolutely no one that you can trust in the Mafia. The only people that you might trust is someone from the family or from an alliance, even then they will betray when given the chance.

It had taken her some time to accept the fact that she will be working in a team. She would prefer to work by herself but ninjas work in teams as Fon had told her. Through she had been hoping that they wouldn't be bad. Man was she wrong. She hadn't thought that her teammates would be a bunch of naïve idiots, well the boy Sasuke wasn't that bad. In a way, he kind of reminded her of Hibari but not by much however the girl Sakura was her complete opposite.

A prime example is what she was currently doing.

Honestly, why become a ninja if you were to stare at a boy for so long? How the hell would staring at a boy will make you a better ninja? Girls in this village were completely weird in her eyes.

"What is taking our sensei so long?"

The blonde flicker her eyelashes open and answered. "Hmm, let me see, I think I see him over there…no over there…wait a second I see him over there-"

"This is not the time to joke, Naruto!" The pink-haired girl screeched.

Naruto looked at her and answered in boredom. "Then, why the hell do you ask me,_ mamaluke_!"

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a _mamaluke._" Naruto said in annoyance.

The green-eyed girl curled her hand into a fist; the twitching of the eyebrow informed the whisker girl that her new teammate was planning to punch in her head for the insult, through the blonde doubt that the girl knew what it meant. Honestly, no one in this village beside the Hokage knew where Italy was.

What type of people does not know Italy, the country that the famous Da Vinci was born in? Or where pasta comes from?

Seriously, there was something wrong with these people.

"What the hell is mamulake_?" _Sakura asked, gritting her teeth at her. "It doesn't sound anything like our language."

Rolling her head backwards, Naruto started to laugh. "Bubblegum, it is _mamaluke_ not _mamulake_, honestly what type of word is that? Secondly, of course it doesn't sound anything from your language, it is Italian."

"Italian?" Sakura asked, looking at her in interest. "How come I never heard about Italian? None of the books that I read spoke about-"

"That's because the countries outside of the map is not of interest to the people here." Naruto explained, getting up to draw a map of the world that she knew. "What is the point of learning about these countries if you are never going to go to war with them or do business? Only the leaders of the village or the Daimyo will know."

Sasuke took interest at this now. Naruto grinned when she saw that she had their undivided attention, happy to see that she could put her skill in teaching to the test. Quickly, she scribbled the names of each country before resuming her attention to them.

"Now, I didn't draw all of the countries but I drew Europe, the continent where I was raised. A pity that I wasn't born there." Naruto laughed. "I am more Italian than Japanese."

"You weren't born there?" Sakura asked, looking curious at this piece of information.

The blonde shook her head and answered. "No, my father was originally from Italy but he came here when he was really young…he didn't like the responsibility that my grandfather wish for him."

It was dangerous to inform them about this but Naruto remembered her master words about teammates. You must trust your teammates or else it will bite you in the ass, her sensei didn't say the last part but hey, it was true wasn't it? Look, what happened to the familiga _Cavalluccio Marino_. They were massacred for the secrets that they kept.

"What's your family like?" Sakura asked, noticing the fondness when Naruto spoke about her grandfather.

Naruto chuckled and said. "I can give you a very detailed description about my family but in one word, all I can say is that they are very insane. Honestly, I can't remember a day when a building hadn't gotten exploded because of them."

Sakura looked green at this piece of information while Sasuke arched his eyebrows at this new piece of knowledge.

"Through I did cause ten percent of the damage." Naruto muttered, erasing the continent.

"You destroyed buildings? B-but how is that even possible? You are the same age as us."

"Hmm…oh, I accidently mixed the wrong chemicals and destroyed my school." Naruto said casually. "Everyone in school congratulated me but that may be because I got us an extra week for us to prepare for the exams although my grandfather wanted to strangled me."

"I wouldn't be surprise." Sasuke muttered.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't be a surprise." Naruto agreed as she started to draw on the blackboard. "I did give him a lot of paperwork to do and my beloved _Nonno_ hates paperwork."

The blonde opened her mouth to say more but closed it when she heard the door being slid open. Turning around, Naruto was taken back to see their jounin -sensei standing behind them. She had let her guard down again, something she should stop doing.

The sliver-haired man wore a jonin vest and his forehead protector covering his left eye. His visible eye seized them up as if he was deciding whether or not they were worth his time. Immediately, Naruto knew that this man was not someone to be taken lightly. He looked lazy but the slight glint in his eyes told her otherwise. The posture that he had gave her the idea that he was very aware about their surroundings.

Naruto licked her lips in anticipation. This man was strong, not as strong as her master but he was still strong. There was no doubt in her mind that if they were to go on one-to-one fight, he would win. It was a fact that she can't deny. However, it didn't mean that she didn't wish to fight him. She always loved a good fight.

"Well my first impression of you guys is that I don't like you." The jounin said. Sasuke and Sakura were taken back by this announcement while Naruto simply grinned at this. She was starting to like this strange man. He reminded her of one of her old teachers in her old school.

Oh how she missed History class with Mr De Luca.

"Is there anything that you find amusing blonde?"

The blue-eyed girl blinked her eyes at him before giving him a thoughtful stare. "Well, you look like you are going to be a very laid-back sensei and the fact that you didn't bother to ask me for my name, tells me that you don't really give a damn too. Through, you do remind me of one of my old teachers."

"In what way do I remind you of your old teacher?"

Naruto smirked and said cheekily. "Your grey hair does remind me of Mr De Luca's…are you perhaps his older brother?"

The sliver-haired man arched his visible eyebrow at her, seeming to be amused at her comment. Sasuke was brooding, not seeming to care that she just disrespected their sensei. Through Naruto had the feeling that he was amused. Sakura was gritting her teeth, looking quite pissed that she wasn't respecting their sensei. Screw the girl; she didn't know the meaning of fun.

"Naruto, apologize to sensei or else…"

"Else what? You are going to throw some weak punch at me?" Naruto taunted. "My younger cousin can hit harder then you and he doesn't do any martial arts."

Sakura gritted her teeth at her.

"It is sad really, I mean your punch doesn't have any real strength." Naruto commented, gazing at the girl. "You have a temper but you don't have the strength. I wonder…is that why the boy of your dreams isn't looking at you? Or maybe he isn't looking at you that way because of how you behave."

"You shut the hell up."

"Make me…bitch."

The pink-haired girl raises her fist, ready to strike the back of the blonde's head, which caused the said girl to yawn. Before Sakura could even bring her fist down, Naruto turned around and grabbed the girl's fist, turning it around behind the girl's back. The sliver-haired jounin and Sasuke looked surprise while the blue-eyed girl simply looked bored and disappointed as she gazes at the pink-haired girl.

"You really are a fucking idiot." Naruto commented dryly. "Last week, I nearly broke your arm and you still have the guts to try to punch me. In this position, I can kill you by just simply using my hand to strangle you or by shooting you in the head."

"You called me a bitch and you insulted my strength." Sakura said, trying to give her a glare.

Naruto blinked her eyes at her and calmly said. "Isn't it true? Your strength is weaker than my cousin, a cousin who doesn't even know how to fight. You are trained to be a ninja that means you got to have a stronger punch. It also doesn't help that you are a girl. Girls need to be tough."

The blonde let go of Sakura after she finished saying this. She glanced at their sensei, who was glazing at them with interest. Sasuke, on the other hand, was looking at her with a newfound respect.

"My punches are not weak and girls do not need to be tough!"

"Bubblegum, first off your physical strength is seriously lacking." Naruto commented airily. "You and every girl in your class are truly disappointments to every kunoichi in this village. If you wish to be kunoichi or have a job that requires you to fight then you better toughen up or else you're dead. In the real world, there is no such thing as chivalry, which means the enemy won't be taking it easy on you even if you are a girl."

"Yeah right."

The blue-eyed girl sighed and shook her head at the girl. There was something wrong with that girl if she thought the world was like that. Then again, perhaps the pink-haired girl never saw a real mission in her life. Another possibility was that her parents kept it a secret or had the same beliefs. If that was the case then Naruto understood. Her grandfather had never mention to her that the first kill will hurt you.

There were a lot of things that her grandfather never mentioned to her. He didn't mention to her that she had a frickin' demon sealed inside her. The old man hadn't informed her that her own father sealed a demon inside of her. Never said anything of that sort to her.

In a way, she did understand why her grandfather never said anything. He was trying to protect her from the pain or maybe he thought that she would do something drastic. She was still angry with her grandfather and master but she understood their reasons.

"Um…Naruto are you coming?" Sakura asked hesitantly, snapping Naruto from her thoughts.

"Hmm…where are we going?" Naruto asked.

The pink-haired girl eyebrows twitched at this comment. "You haven't been listening to sensei!" Sakura screeched. "What the hell have you been thinking for the past few minutes?"

"Wouldn't you be curious to know? Now answer my question!" Naruto ordered as she followed the pink-haired girl.

"Sensei said that we have to meet him on top of the Academy in five minutes." Sakura snapped.

The blonde nodded her head, fingering the gun in her hostler as she walked passed the corridors. Occasionally, she would flicker her eyes towards the window. The need to get out of this place was great but the introduction with her sensei was stronger.

"Hmm, I should have just skipped the introduction with our sensei." Naruto mumbled as she took a seat on the right of Sasuke. "That would have teach him a lesson for being late or maybe I should have used him for target practice."

"Well, let us begin with introducing yourselves." The jounin said.

"That's a big topic, old man." Naruto commented. "What do you wish to know about us? Our favorite food…the people we like or what?"

"First off, blonde I am not old-"

"Only old people got grey hair, not even Master Fon has grey hair and he is like nearly fifty years old." Naruto said.

The sliver-haired man ignored that comment and continued. "I wish to know about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and other things like that. Blonde you are up."

Naruto glared at the man for singling her out. "Fine, old man, I will do as you ask and introduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like reading, pranking, sleeping in and I guess hanging out with Hibari when he isn't keeping things in order." She muttered the last part. "I dislike traitors and bullies, those bastards shouldn't put their jealously and hatred on other people. Girls that rely on other people to help them, honestly they make me sick…"

"Your dream and hobbies Naruto-chan?" The jounin-sensei prompted, getting the girl to continue on with her introduction.

"Call me Naruto-chan one more time and I will personally make sure that you won't be able to use your family jewels." Naruto commented, glaring at the sliver-haired man. "As for hobbies, I simply adore training especially when it comes to my gun and hanging out with my friends, particularly Tsuna and Hibari. I also love reading. As for dreams…I wish to become stronger then my father."

The blonde slumped against her seat and took the time to analyze their sensei. He was staring at her as well, glancing occasionally at the gun in her hostler then to her eyes. It was almost like that man didn't know what to think of her. She didn't blame him; she wasn't being respectful or using any manners.

She only used manners when it came to diplomatic problems, other then that she sees no use for manners.

"All right, pinkie you are up next." The sliver-haired jounin said as he ignored the feeble glare from Sakura.

"Y-yes. My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is…well the person I like is…" Sakura trailed off and glanced at Sasuke. To the blonde's horror, the green-eyed girl squealed before continuing. "I dislike Naruto-"

"I am glad to see that it is mutual." Naruto said happily as she took out her gun. It had been a while since she had cleaned it and this seemed like it was going to take a long time. If she was going to be listening to introduction then she will be cleaning a gun.

"As I was saying, I dislike Naruto and my dream is to…" Like before, Sakura trailed off as her face turned red.

The blonde shook her head and stated. "You like Sasuke and your dream is to marry him. I presume that you stalk him am I right?"

"I don't stalk Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. Naruto didn't miss the guilty look in her eyes and the blonde chuckled. It seemed like their male teammate had the same problems as Hibari. Her friend had fangirls, who were ironically frightened of him but that was a good thing. She would be tired if she had to give them a warning of staying away from him.

She didn't like Hibari in that way but she didn't want the girls to get so badly wounded by him. Her best friend didn't care who he was fighting, be it a girl or boy, he would fight them. She would know this because he fought her so many times despite the fact that she was a girl. It was a good thing. She didn't like being treated less because of her gender.

"All right, let us hear what Emo boy has to say."

Naruto chuckled at the man's words and glanced at Sasuke, whose scowl deepened at the nickname that he had been given. It wasn't exactly original but it was funny. Personally, the blonde would have called him Mr. Broody since the boy spent so much time brooding.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and I can't really call it a dream. But I have an ambition and that is the resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke said, his fingers covering the bottom half of his face.

Naruto frowned. She wasn't disgusted nor did she found it sad since being a hitman meant that you were around death every single day. No, she was frowning because the amount of hate that he was producing. Hate wasn't good emotion to have. It can consume you to the point that you forget what is right or wrong.

She had read this in a book and Hibari's mother had told her this, when she had asked her why she didn't hate Hibari's father. If anyone had more right to hate that man then it was Hibari's mother. The woman was very kind to everyone yet that awful man had treated her like shit.

Nobody outside of Hibari's family knew this except her and that was because she was there when she saw it happening.

It was just so frickin' messed up.

"Wait, sensei you haven't told us anything about yourself." Sakura pointed out, snapping Naruto back into reality.

"Now, scarecrow, that isn't fair." Naruto said dryly. "If we have to introduce ourselves then you have to introduce yourself."

"Fair is fair. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. My dream for the future…hmm, and I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi answered, smiling at the three speechless genins.

Naruto blinked her eyes and said. "Now, you are just being a dick. You expected us to tell us about our likes and dislikes as well as our dreams yet, you didn't give the same courtesy."

"I didn't say that you have to tell me everything did I?"

"Yes, you did." Naruto commented. "You said in your exact words 'I wish to know about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and other things like that'. Now, we want the same things."

"And what if kid, I don't want to tell you everything."

"What's the harm in telling us?" Naruto countered, crossing her arms at the man. "You are going to teach us for the next couple of years so it is only fair that you tell us about yourself."

"Did you say something?"

The blonde eyebrows twitch at this. That man was damned lucky that he was their sensei or else, she would have punched him. It was really tempting too because of that lazy look in his eyes. She counted to ten and remembers Fon's words about keeping calm.

"It isn't the best of introductions but it wasn't the worse." Kakashi said, putting his hand on his cheek. "Tomorrow, we will start our duties as shinobi."

"So, scarecrow what kind of duties are you talking about?" Naruto asked as she looked at the sky while putting the gun away.

"Oh, this duty involves just the four of us." Kakashi said cryptically.

The blue-eyed girl narrowed her eyes at him and said. "Now, sensei, how do you expect us to be prepare if you don't give us any details? Details are very important you know…we deserve to know what we are getting ourselves into."

Kakashi chuckled at her words and answered. "Survival training."

The blonde groaned. "Survival training?" she repeated. "I have been enough fucking survival training to last me a lifetime. What are you going to make us do? Swim against crocodiles? Make us fight against each other? Honestly, I was hoping that I only have to deal with that shit with Master Fon. He isn't an easy guy to defeat."

"I hate to agree with whiskers here but we have had enough training at the Academy."

Naruto scoffed at Sasuke's words, causing her teammate to arch her eyebrows at her.

"Do you have something to say Naruto!?" Sakura screeched.

"I wouldn't be scoffing if I didn't have something to say right?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "Look, I don't know anything about the pair of you and my assumptions might be wrong, but the training that you might have done, wasn't enough."

"You got no idea about the training that we did?" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi and Sasuke groaned, both of them knowing that this wasn't going to end well in anyway.

"Your punches indicated that you were weak, the slowness of your reaction time informed me that you never truly been in a fight." Naruto commented slowly. "The softness in your hands indicated that you don't have any idea on how to work hard. Fawning over the Uchiha doesn't give a reasonable impression that it was good training. You wouldn't even last one day in the training that I went through. This village is going soft on you guys. You are trained to be killers not some pansy."

Sakura was quiet and Naruto sighed, looking down at her hands. She was being a bit of a bitch but this girl was seriously making her pissed off. Naruto wasn't thinking like this because they were opposites but because that girl did everything that she hates.

"You don't know a thing about this village so you don't talk." Sakura said, gritting her teeth at her.

"You're right, I don't know anything about this village so I can't talk." Naruto agreed. "But, I can just tell by looking at you that you don't have the heart to kill."

"And, who are you to say that? You don't seem like the kind of person that kills."

"I am not?" The blonde asked in amusement. "What makes you say that? For all you know, I might have killed hundreds of people."

"You don't seem to behave oddly and you're only a kid so how can you kill." Sakura commented.

The blonde didn't say anything, as she didn't wish to correct the girl. Naruto wasn't proud of her past or the kills that she had made. From the age of eight, Naruto had been killing people. It was her job and her duty to her family, a duty that she hates. However, she accepted it and the only thing that she can do was pray that they would forgive her.

It was never said in their family but her grandfather blamed himself for her becoming a hitman. He shouldn't blame himself; it was her choice to agree to have this job. It was actually a good thing that she became a hitman, at least she truly knew how ugly the world can be.

Sakura doesn't know that kids younger than them had been forced to kill. The pink-haired girl didn't even know that kids their age had been torture for something that they can't control or being experimented on. Her stomach rolled as she remembered the news report about the family that experimented on their own children. Those people were monsters.

"I am happy to see that the argument between the two of you have stopped." Kakashi said, drawing her attention back to him. "Now, I still have to tell you more about the survival training. This isn't a normal training, this time I am your opponent."

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Kakashi chucked causing the three genins to look at him in confusion. "What is so funny sensei?"

"Um…well…it is just that when I tell you this you guys are totally going to freak out." Kakashi explained.

"Oh come on, Kakashi-san, you will never know unless you tell us. For all you know we won't freak out." Naruto said, grinning at the man.

"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen to become a genin and the rest will be send back to the Academy. This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!" Kakashi explained, enjoying the shock looks on the genin's faces.

Naruto quickly controlled her emotions and she hoped that he didn't see the shock in her eyes. "You're not lying that much I am certain." She said. "Which means this exam is real however it doesn't explain about the exam that we took. Can you explain that part to us? It will save a lot of swearing from me."

"The exams that the class took was one that weeded out the ones, who aren't meant to become genins yet, it was an elimination process." Kakashi explained and the three kids were troubled at this new piece of information.

"Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground and bring all the shinobi tools you have." Kakashi suggested. "Oh and skip breakfast, you might throw up."

Naruto rubbed her chin, looking at the sky above them with thoughtfulness while her teammates and teacher left. There was something suspicious about this test but this might be her instinct telling her this. Her instinct had saved her life before and this was no different. This man was not someone to take lightly.

Maybe, she will need to talk to Fon-sensei about this but after she scanned the training ground.

* * *

"_Hatake Kakashi?"_ Fon asked as his student took a sip of the jasmine tea that he made.

The student and master were currently sitting in the apartment that the Nono had provided for them. Naruto was leaning against her chair, taking a small sip of her tea while ignoring the disapproving look from her sensei. He always gave that look when she leaned against the chair.

The blonde nodded her head at her master and said. "_He is a complete mystery as far as I can tell but you must know something about him."_

Fon sighed at his student and said._ "It had been years since I last came to this village, Naruto-chan, so no I wouldn't know anything about him."_

The blonde snapped her finger and said._ "I am fucking screwed aren't I?"_

"_Naruto, what did I say about language?"_

"_Never to swear since a female must always be seen as polite."_ Naruto muttered as she recited one of his many rules about her behaviour. Honestly, he never reprimanded Annalisa when she swore but with her, he did.

"_But honestly sensei, how can I defeat a jounin?"_ Naruto asked._ "I am a hitman that is in the skill range of a chunin to jounin and I never fought a real ninja."_

The black-haired toddler sighed at his student and rubbed Lichi's fluffy head. He gave his student a calm look and said. _"You're not experience enough to fight against a shinobi that is true however, you have something that your sensei may lack."_

"_Oh and what might that be?"_ Naruto asked.

"_The ability to hide in the shadows."_ Fon said._ "The only person that is as good as hiding as you had been your father and grandmother."_

"_That's true but still…I know for certain that he is stronger than me."_ Naruto said, nodding her head at him._ "For all I know, he might be able to track me like Nonno and his guardians."_

"_Maybe but your skill in stealth is around an S-rank, which means it will take time for him to find you." _Fon said._ "Now have you been cautious like I have told you time and time again."_

"_Of course I am."_

"_You checked out the training ground, am I right?"_ Fon asked.

The blonde rolled her eyes and said._ "Of course I did, Fon-sensei, I wouldn't be a good hitman if I didn't? Always do a scan of the area that you might fight in. Reborn taught me that when you were training Dino."_

"_A wonderful week that was."_

"_For you." _Naruto muttered, remembering the hellish training that she went through.

"_Good and I will also presume that you have found several good hiding places."_

"_I wouldn't be me if I didn't."_ Naruto agreed._ "Now, explain to me why you are telling me this?"_

Fon sighed at his student and rubbed his chin. "_If I were you, the best course of action would be for you to think of him as one of your hits."_ He suggested. _"Now, Naruto, what do you do when you are assigned a new target?"_

The blue-eyed girl rubbed the back of her neck and said. _"I will do a little digging about them, find out about the things that they like and etc. Makes killing them a little bit easier if you know their likes."_

"_Why?"_

"_You can fool them of course and it doesn't help that it will make the hit a little bit easier to cover up if you knew them."_ Naruto commented._ "Through, I always try to stay away from male assassination, Bianchi told me that they were perverts."_

"_You listen to Bianchi?"_

"_Bitch will make me eat her poison cooking if I don't."_

"_Naruto, what did I tell you about language?"_

"_Oh come on, can't you lay off about my swearing?"_ Naruto complained. _"Not even Nonno scolded me about my swearing. Uncle Xanxus was worse when it came to swearing…"_

Naruto trailed off as she remembered her Uncle. She shouldn't be calling that man her uncle. Not after what he did to her grandfather but it was a habit that she can't break. It was the same habit that Hibari has when it came to his father. No, she shouldn't be thinking about them. She must concentrate on how to defeat her sensei.

"_Naruto-chan…what are you thinking about?"_

The blonde shook her head and asked. _"Say, sensei, do you think it will be a good idea if I do a little digging in Kakashi-san's house?_

Fon sighed at his student and replied. _"Just cover up your tracks and Naruto…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I just want you to know that I may not be your father but I think of you as the daughter that I never had."_

Naruto's eyes watered at this and it took all of her willpower not to cry. She gave the Acrobaleno a smile and softly said. "_Fon-sensei, you really are the only father-figure that I have."_

The toddler smiled at this and watched as his student closed the door. The smile slowly disappears as he glazes at the photo of Naruto hugging a scowling Hibari. He rubbed his animal partner's head, staring sadly at the photo. The frown deepened as he looks at the photo of him and Minato, grinning at each other.

"It only seemed like yesterday when you told me that you were getting married." Fon said as he talked to the smiling face of his old friend. "Now, Naruto is growing up and I am the one watching it instead of you. She's really one of a kind, you know that?"

The photo didn't answer and Fon didn't expect it to.

* * *

It had taken Naruto quite sometime to find out where Kakashi lived. No one would answer her question, which left her no choice but to break into the archive. Sneaking in had been no problem; the guards were just so bad at guarding that she didn't have to hide herself really well.

The hardest part was to figure out where the information had been stored. Took her a whole twenty minutes to learn, how they sort the information. Once that was figure out, all she had to do was search for the letter H since Hatake was his last name.

Luckily for her, the first file that she had picked was her sensei. She read through the file of course and some of the information that was given, deepened her belief that he wasn't an easy opponent. Spent nearly nine years in ANBU, lost his teammates during the war along with his sensei. Student of the Yondaime was also mention and Naruto knew at least she might be able to talk to him about, what her father had been like.

She must pay attention to the job.

Naruto cocked her flashlight to the file and pursed her lips as she read through the report. Very little mention of family except the fact that his father had been the White Fanged, who she learnt had committed suicide. He seemed to be healthy as well. That scratched any idea of hitting him where it hurts.

She quietly cursed under her breath and continued reading through the file. Her eyes lit up as she read through the psychologist analysis of Kakashi. The woman was a riot when she wrote the report, reminding her little bit of Annalisa's mom. It seemed like she didn't have to go snooping into Kakashi's apartment after all.

"So my sensei is pervert." Naruto muttered, grinning as she continued reading the evaluation. "An obsession with porn books…always late…and he was a part of ANBU. It seemed like I got my idea on what to do with you."

Slowly, Naruto placed the file back into storage, careful in not making it seemed like someone had been here. She closed her eyes and waited to hear if there was any sign of someone coming inside the room. When she heard no footsteps, the blonde smirked and hid in the shadows.

She crept along the walls and kept to the shadows. None of the guards ever notice her or felt her presence; all of them seemed unaware that there was an intruder in the room. Occasionally, the guard would stare at where she stood but she would disappear before they even realize that she had been here.

"Have you heard about that the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi is back?" One of the guards spoke when Naruto was just about to open the door to leave.

"Of course I did!" The other guard scoffed. "I heard that the girl arrived with a toddler."

"Do you think that toddler is her child?"

"Dude, that's just wrong."

"You never know." The guard said. "It is common in our village for this to happen and who is to say, she isn't like them."

The blonde wanted to punch the man for even intuiting that she was one of those girls. She counted to ten and walked out of the door, without even looking at the guards.

"I will get payback later." Naruto said, glaring at the closed doors. "But first, I need to go home and get some sleep. Reading those files took a lot out of me."

The blue-eyed girl couldn't help but grin at the thought of tomorrow. She was so going to pass tomorrow's test and it was all thanks to that little file.

* * *

**Author Note: I will like to remind you guys that the poll will be up until the time skip after that it will be taken down. I also hope that you would tell if the characters are being too out-of-character. Also please tell me what do you think of Naruto's attitude and how you would describe it. Also here are the translation below.**

**Translation:**

**mamaluke-** idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Author Note: I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourites and follows. I am glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter especially the insult that Naruto had sent to Sakura. There will be more about that but not in this chapter.**

**Warning: There will be swear words from Naruto.**

**"**Normal**"- Japanese.**

_**"**__Normal_**"- Italian.**

* * *

Naruto hated being woken up early in the morning. It was a fact that everyone knew.

The reason why she hated being woken up so early in the morning was because of her job. Being a hitman meant that the only time that she was allowed to sleep, was during the morning. Sometimes, the blonde never slept because she spent so much time observing, the targets. Oh how the blue-eyed girl missed the days when she didn't know the meaning of work. Those days had been the best days of her life because the only worry at that time was school. Now of days, it was the job and becoming a ninja.

She chuckled at the thought.

Thinking of those two jobs, Naruto knew there was going to be a trouble for her and that trouble would be in the form of keeping both of her lives separated. But only if they become ninjas otherwise she will just continue her job. The blonde considers herself an optimistic person however the files that she read dampen her thoughts of the chances of them passing. That man had been in the ANBU that tells her, he is no slouch.

The blonde rubbed her chin thoughtfully and looked at her two teammates before shaking her head. She had considered the thought that he would go easy on them. Only logical that he would, the three of them were in the eyes of the village a rookie. It was only logical that they would consider them weak. In a way, all three of them were weak.

For Sasuke, it would be his hate. It will dictate his behavior and this will weaken him. She wasn't saying this because of what she had heard yesterday. No, she was saying this because of what Reborn and Fon had told her. They say hate will cause a man to jeopardize a mission. The only reason why they told her this is because her grandfather had made her work with the Varia for a month. It was her punishment for causing an explosion in the school.

Everybody knew that she hated them for what they did to her grandfather. That month was the hardest test that she ever had. It was a test of her patience and how well she can keep her emotion in check. Luckily, she passed the test and had learnt to tolerate the Varia. She hated them, don't get her wrong but they were good at their job.

Naruto peaked her eyes at Sakura, who was staring at Sasuke. The pink-haired girl had quite a few weaknesses. Number one was her distraction of the raven-haired boy. Distraction can cause a fatal injury because the teammate hadn't been paying attention. It had been a horrible idea to pair Sakura with the raven-haired boy. Another weakness was her unwillingness to listen to her. Okay that might be her fault but she was being blunt and a bit of a bitch. The final weakness of her female teammate was the lack of strength. She wasn't talking about physically but mentally; there was no real will to fight.

The girl may have courage but she doesn't have any fucking idea about real determination.

The blonde knew her own weakness. She never fought a real ninja before and was slightly cocky at times, which was a big weakness. Never underestimate your opponent or else you might end up dead. This was in the Mafia of course but the same rules apply in this case.

"Why is he so late? It has already been three hours." Sakura asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she searched for any sign for their sensei.

The blonde curled her lips and looked down at the ground. She put her feet together as she debated over the thought of telling them about the information, which she had gathered. On one hand, the two of them were her teammates and she must tell them this. In the other hand, the blonde would need to confess about breaking into a top-security building. There was also the fact that she doesn't trust them in any way.

She had just met them so she shouldn't trust them anyways. Trust was earned, not given. The only reason she told them about her father was because that had been one of the least harmful things to tell them. Telling them that she was a trained assassin wasn't the best way to get along with them. Their reactions would be funny but not that tempting.

"So…um…Naruto, what are your parents like?" Sakura asked, trying to break the silence between the three of them.

The blonde blinked her eyes and sighed. "I don't know." She answered. "I lost them the same day as I was born so I never really got to know them."

"I am so sorry…I didn't mean…" Sakura started to babble, which caused the blonde to sigh.

"You didn't know." Naruto answered, waving her hand off at the apology. "Anyways, I never really got to know them so how can I feel so much pain if I never knew them?"

The blue-eyed girl didn't miss the sudden interest from their male teammate. It was curious to say the least that the male seemed curious about her. All she can tell for certain

"But don't you miss them?"

"In a way, yes, I do miss them." Naruto admitted. "There are times when I am curious to know what they were like or how my life would be like if they were alive. But it is natural because I didn't really know them. I know more about my father than my mother."

"Why don't you know anything about your mother?"

"My father was estranged from his family, to say the least." Naruto said softly. "He didn't want to have my grandfather's job and run away from his home at the age of ten. So of course he made no contact with his family. Only thing that was certain that he came here and became a ninja…met my mother and had little old me before dying in the Kyuubi attack."

"If your father was estranged from his family then how did you come to grow up with them?"

"I don't really know the gist for the change of heart from my father." Naruto lied smoothly. "All I know is that my grandfather got a letter from the Hokage, which told him that he had to raise me because he was the only family member I got."

"It must have been hard for your grandfather."

The blue-eyed girl kept quiet and remembers all the questions that she had used to asked him about her father. There was always pain and regret in his eyes whenever he spoke about his son. Her grandfather would at times cry but only when he thought that she wouldn't hear it. It was obvious to her that her grandfather regretted pushing her father away. There was also the fact that no parent wishes to loose their child. Annalisa's mom had told her, when she asked her why Nonno always seemed so sad.

The blonde took a deep breath and answered. "Yes, it is hard on him…it also doesn't help him when he sees me. Apparently, I look almost exactly like my father except more feminine looking and my face but other than that I am a female version of him in appearance."

"So your grandfather, what is he like?"

"He is a kind man that simply hates paperwork." Naruto chuckled. "So many times, my family has caught him trying to run away from it."

"How can paperwork be-"

"By the way, have you got any plan on how to beat Kakashi?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject. If they continue talking about her family, the blonde felt like she would cry and she hates crying. It never solves anything and she of all people knew this.

"Don't we just go straight in and fight him?"

Naruto frowned. Leaning against the tree, the blonde took the time to analyze Sakura before shaking her head. It seemed like the pink-haired girl hadn't bother to take the time to analyze the man. Not that she blames her, it was a common mistake that even the most skilled of hitman forgets and of course, the two of them were amateurs.

She turned her attention to Sasuke and arched her eyebrows at him. "And what plans do you think that we should do…Broody-san?" He scowled at her, causing her to raise her arms in defense. "What it is true? You spend most of your time brooding instead of relaxing. Not the smartest thing to do. Now tell me what is your plan?"

"Hn."

"It is good thing that I have experience in the language of bastard." Naruto said cheerfully. "Now, tell me why the fucking hell you won't tell us your plan."

"Hn."

"Now that is just being an asshole." Naruto commented, frowning at him. "You will need our help, you know and I will have you know that I am not useless and who knows Sakura may have her use."

"Oi! Don't make me sound like a tool to be use."

"Sakura, we are all tools to be used." Naruto said calmly, through her tone had a slight angry tone. "This village doesn't give a damned if we live or die, just as long as we get the fucking mission done. They will use anyone and won't give a damn about the consequence of their action and the moment, they have no use for you…they will just throw you away like you some old shoe."

"You are being dramatic."

The blonde didn't retort to that accusation instead looking quite somber. Fon had told her the truth about the ninja world…he told her of the horrors and the way they treat their shinobi. It makes Naruto sick that they treat people like a tool. In the end, they were human and each one of them had feelings. You can tell them to do many things but in the end, they had feelings.

"Perhaps, I am but maybe I am right." Naruto commented. "Maybe, they think that we are just tools to be use that will be thrown away when we are no longer of use to them."

"Good morning guys!" Kakashi said, smiling at them. Naruto scowled at him and wonder how the man can still smile at them despite the fact that he was three hours late and no explanation. The man wasn't five minutes late… he was three fucking hours late and all he can say was good morning. She had thought that the report had been exaggerating but this guy showed her that it was true.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled.

"If you were going to be late at least gives us a heads-up!" Naruto said, scowling at the man as she crossed her arms at him.

The sliver-haired man didn't say anything instead he put an alarm clock on a nearby log. Naruto tilted her head at the clock, looking at it and than looking at her sensei. She scratches her chin and wonder why the man had brought a clock with him.

"Here are two bells." Kakashi said it as if they didn't know it themselves. "Your task is to take these from me before the time is up. Those who don't have a bell by noon, gets no lunch. I will not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I will also eat right in front of you."

Sakura and Sasuke's stomach grumbled, which caused Naruto to chuckle at them. The blonde seemed to look quite amused as she looked at her two teammates, who were raising their eyebrows at her.

"Hmm…it is a good thing that I didn't listen to your advice." Naruto said casually. "I would have listen to it but…I remember Nonno telling me that skipping breakfast isn't healthy and I always listen to him."

"I told you that you shouldn't eat breakfast." Kakashi said sharply. "Why didn't you listen to me? I may have had good reason for telling you this and you shouldn't listen to this Nonno."

Naruto curled her mouth in distaste and said sharply. "Why should I listen to you? You haven't earned my respect nor do I see any logic in skipping breakfast. Starving yourself does more harm then good especially when it comes to a fight. And you can't fucking tell me not to listen to my grandfather's advice when it comes to this-"

"He gave us an order!" Sakura yelled, interrupting Naruto from finishing her sentence.

"No, he didn't." Naruto argued. "He suggested that we shouldn't take breakfast not that we couldn't. I simply decided not to listen to it because honestly, I hate taking orders that doesn't make any fucking sense! Scratch that, I hate taking orders so I will make exception for Kakashi. However I will not listen to him when it comes to food!"

Kakashi looked surprise at her response but Naruto didn't care. She never liked orders and the only orders that she did listen were from her grandfather. This man may be her sensei and her superior but he hadn't earned her respect. Her grandfather and Fon deserve respect because they had raised her. The two of them had given her love and believed in her. The only reason she is going to listen to him is because she will get into trouble and Naruto doesn't want trouble.

"You are an interesting girl." Kakashi stated. "And thanks to your disobedience, I won't be going easy on you."

"Normally, I will say bring it on bastard." Naruto commented. The easy-going smile that she gave him conflicted with the lack of emotion in her eyes. "However, I know in this case you not going easy on us are very slim."

"There is also a chance that I might not go easy on you." Kakashi said lazily. The blue-eyed girl started to feel irritated and it took immense amounts of will power not to kick him in the balls.

"Hmm, I should also consider that possibility shouldn't I?" Naruto muttered looking quite amused as she stretched her arms and legs. "You must always consider every possibility if you wish to win a battle."

The blond-haired girl smiled when she saw Kakashi looking at her with curiosity. "You are quite the enigma, Naruto." He said. "Yesterday, you behaved quite rashly. Today you are speaking like an adult. It makes me wonder which one of these sides is the real you."

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out…scarecrow." Naruto retorted.

The sliver-haired man chuckled at her response and looked at the other two genin. It was hard for Naruto to figure out what the man thought of them but hints of disapproval can be told from his body language. The question is which one of them is he disappointed in? Or maybe he was disappointed with her behaviour.

Fon had often scolded her for her behaviour. You represent your grandfather's familiga therefore; you must always be in your best behaviour. Swearing, slurping and even yawning were forbidden in the table but only when important guests in the house. Seriously, she saw no point of being polite to these guests. They were obnoxious, insulted her father and dare suggest that she should quit her job and get herself a boyfriend. Honestly, a boyfriend! She was twelve for god sakes and they think she is ready for a boyfriend.

On those days, Naruto just wanted to shoot herself in the head or the very least shoot the important guest.

"All right then," Kakashi said, returning their attention back to him. "You only have to get one bell and seeing as there are only two, one of you will definitely be tied to the stump."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Kakashi-san." Naruto said, glaring at the man. "Of course if one of us doesn't get the bell then we get tied to the stump."

"And the person who doesn't take a bell fails so at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy." He explained to them, ignoring Naruto's smartass comment.

The grandchild of the Ninth scowled at this piece of information and said under her breath. "There is no way in fucking hell that I will go back to the Academy. Been there for only one day and I could already tell the quality of the ninjas there."

None of her teammates heard her while Kakashi seemed to be giving her a thoughtful look. The blonde knew that the man must have heard her insult to the Academy. She didn't give a damn if he would scold her for this insult, why deny it when it was true? Girls that looked up to males made her sick. It insulted the work that every female hitman had done.

"If you want you can use shurikens and kunais but you won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill." Kakashi said, staring intently at the blonde. More specifically he was staring at her gun. Naruto raised her eyebrows at him and gave him an innocent look, almost as if to say that it won't cause any harm. He didn't seem to be convinced that the gun was harmless.

She cussed under her breath and realized that the man must be one of the few ninjas that knew of guns. Damn it! This makes things a little bit more challenging but Naruto loves a challenge. In fact, she thrives on it. Now, the question is has he ever been in battle with guns? She couldn't take that risk so she will need to make a new plan.

"But! You will be in danger!" Sakura protested, snapping the blonde from her thoughts.

The blonde slapped her forehead at her teammate's words. Everyone stared at her, looking expectantly at her to explain at this behaviour. She curled her mouth into a small smile, walking towards her teammates with some grace.

"You are so naïve that it isn't funny." Naruto commented as she stood beside Sasuke. "Do you hear yourself? You honestly thought that a genin could defeat a jounin. There is a reason why they became a jounin. The reason being that they are very skilled at their job. So let me say this again, no fucking genin can defeat a jounin."

"Naruto, can you please not swear." Kakashi said politely.

"Hmm…no." Naruto replied. "Being polite and having manners isn't really my thing so you are going to get used to my swearing or the very least tolerate it."

The jounin pursed his lips at her words before rubbing his forehead. Naruto can tell that the man was already imagining a life as her as his student. The blonde was curious to know what he was imagining. Probably not anything nice if the small wrinkle of his eyebrow informed her.

"Naruto, you will never know if you can defeat me unless you try."

Naruto nodded her head in agreement and said lazily. "Very true but I still believe that no rookie genin can defeat a jounin. Logically speaking, it should be considered impossible."

The sliver-haired man sighed. The blonde was happy to see that he consider her a lost cause.

"Now let us…" he paused and they waited anxiously for him to continue. "Begin!" Kakashi shouted.

All three genins vanished into the woods. Sakura hid underneath the bushes while Sasuke hid in the trees. Naruto also hid in the trees but took in great care in picking the tree that had the most shadows. The blue-eyed girl was now leaning against the tree, looking down at their sensei with analysing eyes.

She could shoot him from here. There was no doubt that her shot would reach him however there was a high chance that he would be able to find her if it misses. She may be good in stealth but she knew better than to be cocky with her skills. The best courses of action for her is to pinpoint his fighting style, finds it weakness and counter it. That is the only safe thing to guarantee that she could win.

Yet, there was something fishy about this test.

It might be her being paranoid again. It wouldn't be the first time that she thought that there was kind of trap or a hidden meaning in a test. She rubbed her chin and looked at Kakashi, who was reading those infamous books of his. The report hadn't been kidding about his strange fixation with the Icha-Icha series. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him.

He was calm and relax, not in a pose that indicated that he was ready to fight. Naruto frowned, flickering her eyes towards her two hidden teammates. Sakura seemed to be looking for Sasuke as well as being too frightened to attack their sensei. Their male teammate was becoming impatient; no doubt that he will attack Kakashi soon.

She slumped her shoulder and rubbed her hands together as she remembered the report that she read. None of the teams that he had been given had passed. Not a single one of them had passed. If she had wanted to learn more about this then she would have had to sneak into the Hokage tower. The blond-haired girl knew that she couldn't take the chance of getting caught. She would only do it if she knew how tight the security was.

Naruto groaned. Goodness gracious, why didn't she do more research on him? She was never this unprepared. Damn him! The only plan that might work was very risky. It requires accuracy, precision, knowledge of the area and subtlety as well as the art of surprise and the blonde only had three of these five qualities. The blonde was certain that the man would have done his research on her and she didn't know how to be subtle in this case.

"_What can I do to get an edge?"_ Naruto asked herself as she watched Kakashi. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Sasuke attacking the jounin straight on. The blue-eyed girl took out a pair of binoculars from her pocket and licked her lips as she watched the fight.

The fight, at first, looked evenly matched but the blonde knew very well that Kakashi was just toying with him. However, the blue-eyed girl noticed several openings and weakness in her teammate's plan. Number 1, the trap he laid was good but it was predictable. The blonde knew that the best traps were the unpredictable ones. Number 2 was his fighting style. The boy used speed like she does but the difference between them, was that the blonde used strength in it. The blue-eyed girl can see there was a lack of strength in his punch and there were several openings. In a real battle, Sasuke would have been dead.

_Sasuke being dead…teammates being dead…_Naruto thought as she looked down at Kakashi and Sasuke. Her eyes lit up and curled her mouth as an idea formed in her mind. It seemed like there was some use for Sasuke after all. The blonde put her revolver back into her holster and jumped down from the tree.

Naruto ran towards the direction of the fight. This plan of hers was highly risky, considering the fact that this involve knowledge of the target. The blonde has very little knowledge about Kakashi, only knowing things from the report. She stopped running and hid in the bushes, careful as not to make her hair be seen. The bad thing about her appearance was her blond hair. It was hard to disguise her blond hair. Often, the blonde thought that she should dye her hair black.

She shook her head and concentrated on the fight. Quickly and fluently as she could, Naruto formed the hand-seals for the jutsu that her Master had taught her. The blonde just hoped that the man would be fooled.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he blocked Sasuke's kicks and punches. He ducked the high-kick that the black-haired teen before jumping back. He had been hoping that the boy would show more promise however he sees promise but not enough as he hoped. The Academy had praised the boy to be a genius but the sliver-haired man doesn't see a genius. He sees a little boy that has the potential to be something more.

He blocked the punch that Sasuke directed at his chest. Kakashi blinked his eyes when he saw a ghostly figure behind the black-haired boy's back. His throat started to become dry and the jounin wonders if he was imagining. There was no way that it was…no, his mind had to be playing tricks on him.

"_It is your fault that I died! If you hadn't been so stubborn then I would have survived."_ Obito's ghost said.

Kakashi opened his mouth to protest however he couldn't. It was his fault that his teammate/ best friend had died. If he had just listened to him earlier than none of this could have happened. He winced when Sasuke's punch landed on his cheek, reminding him that he was testing these kids.

This snapped him out of his confusion.

He dodge Sasuke's sidekick and was about to ninjutsu when he saw another haunting face. The sight of his ex-teammate bloodied chest. Memories flash through his mind as he remembered how she died. He looked at her closely, hoping and praying that it was his mind playing tricks on him again. No, it seemed like his prayer had not been listened. He knew that it was Rin because the hole in her chest was in the same location from where he hit her with the Chidori. The haunting look reminded him of her last words to him.

"_If you hadn't been so reckless, I might be alive."_ Rin said, giving him a haunted smile._ "Me and Obito will still be alive if you hadn't been so stubborn and reckless."_

The sliver-haired jounin gritted his teeth and concentrated on Sasuke, ready to finish the jutsu. However, his eyes couldn't stop lingering at Rin and Obito, both of them giving him such heated glares. This had to be a dream…it just had to be. The two of them were dead. He had seen it with his own eyes…he killed Rin and cause Obito to die.

It had to be a dream. No one knew of this except the psychiatrist that he had went to after the deaths of Rin and Obito. It had to be a hallucination. They were dead and it was his fault. Had he been less stubborn and reckless, his two teammates might be still alive.

"_You never kept your promise to me about protecting Rin!"_ Obito yelled, gesturing wildly at Rin. Kakashi felt his throat becoming dry at the reminder and a part of him wanted to run over there to tell them that he was sorry. He opened his mouth to say sorry however they disappeared, giving the impression that they were never. He frowned and a sudden realization came over him. Slowly, he reached to his waist, where the bells were tied to his belt.

The bells weren't there, confirming his suspicion about what the hallucinations might be.

It seemed like one of the genins had decided to be crafty and dig information about him. Kakashi wasn't sure whether he should be violated or impress. Question was, which one of them? Immediately, he scratches the idea of Sakura. The girl was quiet naïve and wouldn't do something as underhanded as this. This leaves Sasuke and Naruto.

He glanced at the smirking black-haired boy, who dangled his bell proudly. Kakashi nodded his head. Of course the boy would take the bell as soon as he was given the opportunity. However, he wasn't certain if Sasuke had used that jutsu on him. The boy shows promise but he hadn't been taught genjutsu as far as he had read through the reports.

"Since I got the other bell does that mean I pass?" A voice spoke behind him. Kakashi swirled around and was surprised to see the blond-haired girl, looking calm. She held the bell by the string, looking at it comprehensively then to him. He stared at her and tried to figure out when she took the bell. No hint had been given him the idea that it was stolen. He only realizes that the bell had been stolen when he heard a jingle. Only then had it came to him that Sasuke had taken the bell and his teammates ghost was just a genjutsu.

It felt so real that it wasn't funny.

"Sakura will be at the bushes, on the east side of the training ground. I want you to bring her here." Kakashi spoke calmly, directing his order towards Sasuke. The boy opened his mouth to protest but seemed to realize that it would be best not to argue with him. Reluctantly, the black-haired boy nodded his head and went towards the direction that he had told her.

The sliver-haired man waited till Sasuke was out of earshot before looking at the blonde. The blue-eyed girl clenched her hands into a fist before leaning against the tree. She inclined her head at him, a gesture that told him that he should begin talking.

"For a twelve-year-old, you really know how to play with people's mind." Kakashi spoke calmly. "Waited for the perfect time to use that jutsu. Made it seemed so natural that I will have a hallucination during a fight. Done so well that it only took Sasuke taking the bell to snap me out of it."

"A hallucination? I honestly didn't know that you have a hallucination." Naruto said, giving him a small sad smile. "May I ask what is it about? It might help if you talk about it."

Kakashi was almost fooled by that sympathetic smile. The only reason why he wasn't fooled was because of the small glint of amusement. The girl was a little sadist wasn't she? The sliver-haired man knew that this girl might be one of the worst troublemakers that he might be saddle with.

"You don't fool me, Naruto. I know that you were the one that did the genjutsu." Kakashi stated.

"Genjutsu? I don't know what you are talking about." Naruto said, looking genuinely confused. Kakashi frowned and wondered if the girl was sincerely confused. He sighed and rubbed his chin, realizing just how good an actor the girl is.

"You aren't going to confess that you did it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me, Naruto, how did you know about them?"

The blonde blinked her eyes and said slowly. "I don't know what you are talking about? And who is this them you are talking about?"

Kakashi frowned. It seemed like he truly can't get the girl to admit that she did it and this was only a suspicion that he had. This suspicion that he had was due to the fact that the girl was hiding something from them. He didn't know what the girl was hiding but he will find out.

* * *

Fon leaned against the tree and looked at his student, who was currently trying her hardest not to yawn. He shouldn't be here. He should trust his student but Naruto had always been a wild card. There are still days when the blonde still surprise him.

He put his hand on Lichi's head, making sure that the little monkey wouldn't run off. The black-haired toddler knew just how attached his partner was to Naruto. Not only was the monkey attached to her but he was also. It may have to do with the fact that the two of them had been in the girl's life since she was six. He was there for every major event that the girl had.

The Storm Acrobaleno turned his attention to the male member of Naruto's team. Of all the people that Naruto had to be working with, it had to be his relative. The toddler stopped considering himself an Uchiha, the day he and his younger sister run away from home. Fon didn't remember the reason why he run away…it had been so long ago.

In fact, he barely remembers his life here. The teammates that he had were now distant figures. The only things about this village that he remembers were his parents. He remembers how distant his father was to people and how different he was with his mother. Hibari reminds him of his father. Hibari had the same thirst to prove himself and the same need to protect his family, just like his father had.

"…Since Naruto and Sasuke got the bells, Sakura will have to go without food." Kakashi said. "Neither of you will feed Sakura or I may have to reconsider sending you guys back to the Academy."

Fon looked at his student. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she stare at Sakura, whose stomach was rumbling. Unconsciously, the Storm Acrobaleno rubbed his animal partner as he waited to see what his student would do. The toddler knew better than to think that Naruto would automatically give her food to the girl. Naruto wasn't selfish but she doesn't trust easily.

"Sakura, open your mouth."

"Why the hell should I do that?" Sakura yelled.

"How else will I be able to give you food?" Naruto asked. "You are tied up so I can't exactly give you the bento can I?"

Fon sighed at his student's sarcasm. He shouldn't be surprise that she would behaviour like this. The influence that Xanxus has on her was still there. It was slowly disappearing. Well, he hoped so. Which reminds him that he will need to have a little talk with Kakashi. If the man was to become Naruto's sensei then he deserves to know the young girl's past.

He knew better than anyone that Naruto will bottle up her emotions. Pretend to be a tough girl when really, she was fragile. Not fragile in the sense that she needed to be cared for but she was still suffering. The blonde doesn't seem to notice or acknowledge it but the death of her Uncle had really hit her hard.

"But, Kakashi-sensei said…"

"You shouldn't trust what Kakashi says, people can lie. It is up to you to figure out whether it is a lie or not." Naruto spoke firmly. "Yesterday, he lied to us about it being a good idea not to eat breakfast…luckily for me, I don't really respect authority figures."

"Naruto, he is our sensei, we have to do as he says."

"When it comes to a mission, yes but other than that, you can decide whether you want to listen to his advice or not." The blonde said coldly. "Now, are you going to listen to him or are you going to eat the food? Sasuke and me may have gotten the bells and 'passed.' " Naruto put hand quotes as she said this. "However, I want to help you pass this test and I can't help you if you are starving."

"I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you. I hate your attitude, it just makes me feel extremely pissed." Naruto answered. "However, we were paired up for a reason and as Kakashi told us, it was because of teamwork. If you are starving then our teamwork suffers. Also, I ate a very delicious breakfast, which would make your mouth water."

Fon shook his head at his student before glancing at Kakashi's hiding spot. The sliver-haired jounin seemed taken back that the blonde would do this. He didn't blame him. To most people, the blonde rude behaviour and insults would make you think she doesn't care about her teammates. However, it just proves that you shouldn't trust a book by its cover. His young student had always cared for whatever teammate she got, even if she is stuck with someone she hates.

He shook his head at his thoughts and looked at the Uchiha. The boy looks a little bit like his cousin Mikoto through his attitude reminded him of Fugaku. Fon never liked that man, always being ambitious. Too much pride that man had and the Storm Acrobaleno knew that it was his weakness. In all honesty, it was also the weakness of this boy as well.

"Sakura, you can have half of mine as well." Sasuke said reluctantly. "I am not that big of an eater anyway."

Fon looked at his student, who had a bemused look on her face. It seemed like the young girl hadn't think that the boy would do something like this. In actual fact, the toddler hadn't thought so as well. He remembers the rules in their family and their attitude towards people without Kekkai Genkai.

Maybe this boy will be different from their relatives.

"You…You…You…pass."

Fon frowned and wonder what he had missed before shaking his head. It seemed like he truly needed to have a talk with Kakashi about Naruto, after all. The man does deserve to know what he is getting himself into. A whole list needed to be given to the man about what not to do to make Naruto angry. The girl was worse than Xanxus when it comes to being wakened up before nine.

Fon was very happy that he was fast or else he wouldn't have dodged the bullet that Naruto had sent to him.

He blamed Reborn for making the girl a sadist.

* * *

"It is nice to meet you, Kakashi-san."

To say that Kakashi was shocked to see a little toddler in his apartment was an understatement. He had locked the windows as well as the door when he had left the house. Not only that, his locks was one of the best and no one should be able to open it.

"Say little boy, tell me how did you get here?" Kakashi asked, staring at the toddler's grey eyes. "Do you want me to send you to your parents?"

The toddler looked amused at his request. Kakashi frowned and watched as the baby took a seat on his chair, taking a small sip of tea. How long was the baby here? Better question yet was why he here? It was in no way normal for a toddler to get here by itself or to drink tea without help.

This baby wasn't normal that much was normal. For one, the baby can speak without trouble. It was acting like an adult and lastly, the toddler's eyes gave the impression that he was older than he looked. Kakashi was taken back when he saw a monkey climbed out of the toddler's clothes.

"I am here to talk to you about one of your students."

Kakashi frowned. "Which one of them?" he asked. "And what about them?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." The baby answered calmly. "I am here to shed a little light about her past…you deserve to know a little bit more about her. You are going to be teaching her in the art of being a shinobi."

"What is your connection to Naruto? And why are you going to tell me this?"

"My connection to Naruto? I am her teacher." Kakashi was shocked at this announcement. "The reason why I am going to tell you about her past is not only because you are going to be her sensei. It is because I know Naruto-chan and she will not tell you anything about her past. The girl had always been stubborn about this, just like her father. Never told my nephew about her other life but it was a good thing. I don't want him to be expose to that world yet."

"Other life?" Kakashi asked. He wanted to ask him about his connection with his sensei but the sliver-haired jounin didn't. He knew that the toddler wouldn't answer, considering the baby had the look that said, 'ask me anything except Minato'. It seemed like the baby had quite the history with his teacher.

Fon stood up and looked at Kakashi dead in the eye. The sliver-haired jounin was taken back by the coldness in his eyes as well as the harshness in his eyes. "What I am about to tell you is something that you should never mention to your genin." He said coldly. "Naruto will tell them when the time is right. The only reason why I am telling you this is because I can't always keep an eye on her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me, Kakashi-san, what do you think about child assassins?" Fon asked.

"They are kids that don't have a choice in becoming an assassin, well that is the general assumption." Kakashi said warily. "Through, it is true that some child assassins didn't have a choice but a few of them decided to have that job. Through, I would never figure out their reasons but why are you asking me this?"

"Do you think that these children are monsters? Do you think that they deserve the right to live?"

"Of course they do. Now explain to me how does this involve Naruto?" Kakashi asked. He knew the answer but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that his sensei's daughter had killed. The girl was so young. The world outside of the elemental countries couldn't be that harsh.

"Good answer." Fon said. "I presume that you realize that Naruto was a child assassin. I should tell you that from the age of eight, Naruto had been killing and torturing people. She isn't as innocent as you want to believe. In fact, she has a nickname that you should know. Naruto is often known as the Dark Angel. She got that nickname for appearing very innocent to her targets. You were lucky that you didn't meet that side of her. That side of her can and will make you question your sanity."

"I should also tell you that she doesn't hate nor love her job and she will keep doing that job." Fon continued. "So, I don't want you to think that you can convince her to quit. I tried but she didn't listen to me. The girl still believes that her grandfather needs protection."

"Why…?"

"Why I allow her to do such a thing from such a young age?" Fon said. "Naruto wouldn't listen to me if I told her not to do it. She does it because it protects her family. You should know Kakashi-san that Naruto will do anything to protect her love one. Murder people, torture them even sacrificing her own happiness, these are all things that she will do to protect her family, to be more specific to protect her loving grandfather."

"And her grandfather allows this? If he is such a loving grandfather then he shouldn't allow this."

"Her grandfather never wanted this for her. He wanted her to grow up a normal child before introducing her to the cruel world." Fon answered. "Don't pity Naruto, I am telling you this because I need you help her bond with kids her age. She needs to be with kids that doesn't know the true meaning of sacrifice or have killed. My nephew and her cousin can only do so much."

"I don't understand."

"I want Naruto to learn to fit in." Fon answered calmly, taking a small sip of his tea. "The girl had always been around one group and it isn't a group that you, yourself will wish to be associated with. Her friends at home understand her but they don't understand that Naruto need to fit in with other kids."

"And you think I can do that? My job is to teach them, not to help them fit in. Also, I don't think I am going to be a good teacher."

"First off, I am expecting you to make her interact with her teammates, without her trying to kill them. Also, here is an advice try your hardest and you will be surprise at the results." Fon told him. "That was what I did with Naruto and now, she is able to do genjutsu. Something I thought she wouldn't be able to do since her chakra control was so horrible."

"Tell me… was Naruto one that made my teammates appear while I was fighting?"

"Yes, I taught her that jutsu." Fon answered. "I am sorry about that but Naruto had always and will always be sly. It is her nature."

"How did she know about them? Did sensei ever tell his father…?"

Fon shook his head at the sight of the guilty man. He reminded him of someone with that appearance. The black-haired toddler closed his eyes and a memory flashed through his mind. An old man telling him about the duties of a shinobi, a red-haired girl grinning wildly at him and it reminded him a little bit about his genin days.

"The one thing that you need to be certain about Naruto is that she will do some digging about people." He said calmly. "She learnt this from Reborn, who taught her the use of guns and how to be an assassin. I am sorry that she did this but she wanted to pass this test badly."

"Is she anything like sensei?"

"At times, she does remind me of him, especially when she is making up a plan." Fon answered. "She prefers to observe and loves reading just like her father. However, she is more like her mother. Impulsive and very talkative, it often amuses me to see her annoy Hibari with her talking."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

Fon smiled at him but didn't answer. He simply left the sliver-haired jounin in his apartment, disappearing as if he was never there. Kakahsi stared at the teacup and wonders if he had just imagined the little toddler. Nodding his head, the jounin decided to believe that it was a dream.

* * *

Timoteo stared at the papers in his table and the need to yell to the world about the unfairness was great.

He sighed and started to read the papers, wishing and praying that he didn't have this job. The old man shook his head and pursed his lips, skimming through the reports that his subordinates had given him. Slowly, his mind started to wonder towards his favourite and only grandchild.

Was Naruto doing all right? Was she causing trouble again? Will his granddaughter visit him? He was worried that his grandchild would decide never to visit him. Minato hadn't visited him after he run away. Never apologise to him either. It only took him telling his son that his mother was dead to get him to correspond.

He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. His granddaughter wasn't like her father. The girl had told him her goodbyes and had apologized to him about going there. Naruto didn't need to apologize. She was just following her dreams. If anyone should apologize then it should be him. He had caused the young girl to lose her innocence. If he hadn't offered her this job then she wouldn't have become a killer.

He sighed and went to the next paper, ready to read the report before deciding what to do with it. Timoteo skimmed through it, eyes widening as he read through the report. Shaking his head, the old man read it again, hoping and praying that the file was wrong,

There was no way that this was happening.

His subordinate had found a spy in the _famiglia_ but wasn't able to apprehend him. It wouldn't be so troubling if the spy hadn't been snooping about Naruto's past, specifically information about the young girl. Information that he had made sure was well hidden and that only the most trusted subordinates will know the location. Who was the damn idiot that spoke about it? It seemed like he was going to do a search on his subordinates.

He rubbed his forehead and clasped his hand behind his back. Timoteo knew that he needed to inform his granddaughter to be on her guard and hire a bodyguard for her. He knew that there was no need for bodyguards; Naruto was a very skilled assassin. The problem is that he cared so much for his granddaughter and wanted nothing more but to protect her.

Naruto was going to hate him for doing this but he will protect his granddaughter.

* * *

**Author Note: I will like to remind you guys that the poll will be up until the time skip after that it will be taken down. I also hope that you would tell if the characters are being too out-of-character. What do you think of Fon and Kakashi's talk? Was it too out-of-character? I couldn't find a way to make it seemed too out of character. Also can anyone guess who Timoteo will hire to protect Naruto? Anyone that gets the right answer will have a special shout out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Author Note: I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourites and follows. Now to answer, Assassin of Ith question about how many years before the Reborn series it is, the answer is that it is three-four years before the series starts. There will be a few changes in the Naruto timeline and only one change in the Reborn. I will also like to give a special shout out to Assassin of Ith and Observer01 that it was Lal Mirch.**

**Warning: There will be swear words from Naruto.**

**"**Normal**"- Japanese.**

_**"**__Normal_**"- Italian.**

* * *

D-rank missions are complete waste of time but that may be Naruto's opinion. She saw absolutely saw no use in them. How was doing grocery shopping helping them with their mission? The first training mission that she had ever done had been gathering information. That had made more sense to her then doing shopping.

So of course, it wouldn't be surprising to hear that she hates these missions. No, she didn't hate them. She despises these missions. It downplayed her abilities and there was absolutely no thrill in them. If that wasn't bad enough, it was boring as hell.

It was so boring that it nearly made her want to sit through Fon's lectures again.

Team Seven had been doing D-rank missions for three weeks now and she was starting to wish that her grandfather would give her a mission. Sneaking into a famiglia home and torturing their boss before killing him was more fun, than walking a bunch of dogs. Naruto wasn't positive but she was pretty certain that their sensei was doing this to torture her and to get them to bond.

It wasn't all bad though - mostly, yes, but not all bad – as she, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei would normally do some team building exercises to build their teamwork. A few times, Kakashi would make them do laps around the training ground to build up their stamina, not that she needed it. She knew that she had more stamina than even Kakashi. This didn't mean that she didn't like doing the laps, it just remind her of the training that she did when she was six. The money that she was getting was very little to the amount that she usually gets. How did she go from having a five-figure salary to a measly three figures.

She couldn't wait for the day when her grandfather would give her job, and then she would get a comfortable paycheck.

_The very least you could give us a better paycheck, old man. This is something a civilian should do! A waste of our time so the very least you can do is give us a better paycheck._ Naruto thought.

Their first mission they had actually failed and all because that old man didn't want her touching his plants. The blonde had been sorely tempted to shoot the man for being an idiot. Of course, she didn't. It also pleased her when Kakashi had caused the man to be angry.

Though extremely embarrassed, Naruto had grinned widely as the jounin tore into the old man about wasting their time as ninjas of the Leaf.

Sakura and Sasuke were obviously very curious but she just played it off and informed them that the man just doesn't trust a foreigner touching his plants, believing that she was incompetent to do this since she was a foreigner. Sakura and Sasuke had believed that lie without a second thought. Of course they will believe it when her face had shown no hints of lying. She was a master when it came to lying.

Naruto yawned through her hand as she jogged towards training ground seven for their morning sessions, memories of two week ago was still running through her mind, not allowing her to relax.

"_Fon-sensei, why is Lal here? Don't tell me that this is part of my training! I still remember the hellish training with Reborn." She said, crossing her arms at the two babies. "Not that I am not happy to see you, Lal but this is a surprise. Fon-sensei would usually tell me if any of the Acrobaleno is coming to visit. So this is kind of suspicious." Naruto said, looking at the two babies with seriousness._

_Fon swallowed. "Nono has hired Lal to protect you from an enemy __famiglia__. It seemed like there have been a spy in the Vongola __famiglia__ ranks. They stole information Naruto," he said softly. Fon rubbed his forehead. "It's-"_

"_We had a spy in our ranks! Why didn't anyone notice this? This never happened before, Grandfather is always careful so how come he didn't know this? And what information has they stolen? Have they stolen any information regarding…" Naruto trailed off, biting her lips in worry. "Just tell me what information has been stolen."_

"_It was information regarding you, Naruto-" Lal began._

"_By the way, how things between you and Colonnello? Has he asked you out already?" Naruto suddenly asked. _

_Lal raised her eyebrows and gritted her teeth at the girl, looking ready to slap the girl for indicating that there was something between her and Colonnello._

"_Naruto, you can bother Lal about her love life later. First, you need to know that the information that had been stolen from the famiglia, was all about you." Fon said, reminding the two of them of the situation at hand. The Storm Acrobaleno looked tired and weary, making him seem older than he really is._

"_Me…? Why would the spy be interested with me?" Naruto asked. "I am just some lowly assassin, why will they be interested in me? I am nothing special. I mean very few people, know my true identity."_

"_Does she know the truth?"_

"_Yes." Fon answered. "A man run his mouth and spilled the truth to her, breaking the rule of this village."_

"_This village allow idiots to become Ninja? And what did the Hokage do?"_

"_Yes, they also allow kids to become ninjas without them knowing the true dangers of the world around them and to answer your question about what the Hokage did. He didn't do anything since I killed him." Naruto informed Lal. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I couldn't allow that bastard to live. There was no telling what he could do; I did what any hitman would do. Besides he's a traitor. A traitor doesn't deserve to live so I think killing him wasn't going to cause too much of commotion."_

"_Does the Hokage know about this?" Fon asked wearily to his student. Lal took a sip of her tea while Naruto curled her lips into a thin smile. "Because, you haven't told the Hokage the whole truth and he will demand for the truth, Naruto. You need to be careful from now on."_

"_I simply told the Hokage that I killed him because it had been a life-death situation." Naruto replied. "As much as I want to trust the old man, I can't. It is just too risky. Besides, we can't have that many people knowing that I live here. It is just too dangerous for the civilians here."_

"_You truly are your father's daughter. He would have done the same thing." Lal said quietly. "However, this isn't the problem, Naruto. The problem is that the spy knows about the demon and your grandfather have reason to believe that the spy's client is planning to kidnap you for the demon inside of you."_

_Naruto sighed and walked towards the window. "That's a big problem isn't it? We can't have them get the demon inside of me." She said tiredly, looking out at the window. "Tempting as it is to get rid of the demon, we can't. I have been doing my research on the Kyuubi since I learnt the truth. The information that I gathered isn't pretty in any way. This demon has and can kill thousand of people with just one flick of its tail. Who knows what it will do if it was in the wrong hands? More pointless killing that is what will happen. I may be a sadist but I do not want to see pointless deaths."_

"_It is because of this that Nono wants me to protect you from these spies." Lal said. "He knows that you are very capable of taking care of yourself but he can't take the chance of you getting yourself killed. Naruto, for the sake of your grandfather, please don't do anything reckless."_

_The blonde sighed and walked towards her room._

As her thoughts drifted towards her grandfather, she felt little splinters forming in her chest like it usually did when she thought of him. Sometimes her heartbeat erratically in worry for him, especially when his sickness became worse, this worry of hers happens a lot these days. He was the only relative that she got left and if anything was to happen to him then she won't forgive herself. Other times, a pleasant feeling will be in her stomach when her grandfather was able to stand properly. He will tell her that he was getting better, which she didn't believe but she still have hoped that he was telling the truth. She just wanted him to be all right.

Naruto thought about searching for Lal to ask her questions about her grandfather's health. The baby must have some news to tell her about him, right?

Taking deep breaths Naruto shook her head as she came to stop at training ground seven.

She wasn't alone.

A certain baby happened to be there as well and he didn't seem happy that she gave him the slip.

_Aw shit…_

Naruto let out a groan as the Acrobaleno tapping her foot impatiently, giving her an angry glare. She really looked pissed at the fact that she had run off and the gun wasn't helping her in assumptions.

"_Naruto, what part of protection that you don't understand?" _ Lal asked, slapping her in the head.

"_I need time to process this, Lal."_ Naruto said, gritting her teeth at her. _"We don't know jack shit about the spy or the client. Not only that, grandfather should be worrying about himself, not me! I can take care of myself."_

"_It has already been two weeks, Naruto."_

"_I need more than two week to process the idea that I might be kidnap for the fur ball inside of me."_

"_Well you better get used to it, Naruto. Your grandfather doesn't want to lose you especially not after he lost your Uncles."_ Lal pointed out to her. _"He doesn't want to loose you too. You are his only grandchild so of course he wants to protect you. You must remember that Nono will blame himself if you got hurt or worse killed. You remember how he reacted when your Uncles had died and betrayed him, don't you?"_

The blue-eyed girl closed her eyes as she remembers just how quiet and sad her grandfather was after each death of his sons. Those days were the worse days of her short life. Not only for the fact that they died but it always made her grandfather seem older. She had been close to all of her Uncles

"_When I was younger, I would say proudly that I do not fear death but, as I grew older, I realize that I do fear death."_ Naruto spoke softly. _"I do not fear of me dying but fear of the thought of my grandfather dying. He has always been there for me."_

Lal kept quiet, her face betrayed no emotion. Naruto knew from rumours that Lal was a no-nonsense person so, it was a surprise that she wasn't scolding her for behaving like this. Naruto didn't mind the quiet; it just made it easier for her to get it out of her chest.

"_The other kids didn't understand this dream that I had. I am the granddaughter of one of the most powerful men in the Mafia world, why the hell would I wish to be a ninja? I can inherit the __famiglia__ instead of becoming a ninja, it is after all more realistic than being a ninja."_ Naruto said bitterly._ "They didn't understand that I wanted to understand my father's reasoning for running away from the family. No one in the Vongola family understood…except grandfather. He actually encourages me to follow this path. Him and Fon, the two of them understand my need to know."_

She didn't remember the real reason for wishing to become a ninja but, she did remember the first time she wanted to figure out, why her father left. Naruto had been around seven years old when she heard her grandfather and Uncle Enrico arguing over her father. At the time, she had been searching for her granddad to hear a story about her dad, to know how he had met her mother. She hadn't meant to listen in. It was a complete accident, an accident she didn't wish to hear.

Uncle Enrico had accused her grandfather in trying to make her become more like her dad. Obviously, her old man vehemently told his son that he wasn't and that she was nothing like her father. The young man disagreed, saying that she was just like her father. He said that he wouldn't be surprise if she runs away just like her father. She didn't see her grandfather's expression but no doubt that he had been hurt at this.

"_This dream of yours is not one that Mafioso approve of and some will see it as silly but you do have the right to follow your dream… through you may come to regret this choice."_ Lal said. _"Just remember that you have a duty to your family, to your grandfather."_

Naruto smiled wearily at this reminder. She can never forget that she had a duty to the family. The rules had been implanted in her mind since she was three by her Uncle. Family comes first…destroy anyone that harms the family and finally, do whatever it takes to keep the family safe. These rules are part of her life and not something that she can forget. The things that she had done were her duty to the family.

"Hey Naruto, who the baby beside you? Where are her parents?" Sakura asked as she walked towards the two of them.

The blonde rubbed the back of her neck and answered. "This is Lal Mirch and her parents think it is good idea for me to babysit her while they go on their second honeymoon."

The toddler beside her didn't look quite happy with this lie. Naruto looked at Lal and gave her a pointed look, which caused the toddler to sigh. The blonde knew that the Acrobaleno hated whenever someone say they are a toddler but, there was no way in hell that she was going to inform Sakura the truth. As much as she dislikes the girl's attitude, there was no way she was going to put her in harm's way, well unless she makes her angry. If that happens, Naruto will be too happy to hurt the girl.

"You…babysitting? Naruto you don't have the patience in taking care of a baby! And do you even know how to take care of a child?" Sakura yelled, laughing at this.

The blonde curled her mouth in displeasure. "You will be surprise to know this but I do have some knowledge in taking care of a child." she said calmly. "And for your information, I do have patience when it comes to children, particularly toddlers."

Sakura didn't look convince and Naruto was just too tired to try to convince her otherwise. The blue-eyed girl sat down on the ground and took a stick, unconsciously making a plan of attack on the soft, glossy green grass. Her eyes turned dark as she wonders who will be stupid enough to anger or have a grudge on her. A few families came to her mind but none of them were foolish as to gather information from right under her grandfather's eyes.

"So, Naruto do you think that Sasuke will take notice of me today?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence between them. Lal stared at Naruto in bewilderment. Naruto gave a small weary smile as a response. The Acrobaleno arched her eyebrows at her and the blue-eyed girl knew the silent question. The blonde tilted her head and tiredly nodded her head at the question. Lal sighed at this, looking quite disappointed and frustrated in this answer.

"Sakura, you know that Sasuke's heart is not in love." She answered. "Remember that he once admitted that he wish for revenge for his clan. So I doubt that he will notice any female."

"But maybe I can convince him-"

"First off you can't convince him because he hasn't acknowledge you. Second off, you should stop this delusion of yours that he will notice you and that you will live happily ever after." Naruto closed her eyes. "Happily ever afters don't exist, the world around us is grey, and there is no such thing as a peaceful world. You will be surprise to know the evils that goes behind close doors."

"Happily ever after does exist, Naruto! I don't know why you say differently but happily ever after do exist! I know it!"

The twelve-year-old blonde closed her eyes and memories flashed through her eyelids. Memories of the people that she killed, the information that she had gathered about them and the few kids that she had manage to free, all of it flash through her mind. Her throat became dry as she remembered the happy times that she used to have, times when her family had been a whole. Those times were the times that she believe like Sakura that there was such thing as a happy ending. Now, she knew better.

She opened her eyes and looked at Lal, who looked a little bit pissed at Sakura's behaviour. The blonde put her hand on the Acrobaleno's soft hair and gave her a warning look. Normally, Naruto couldn't control Lal but this time, the toddler knew that it would be best to keep her temper in check. Besides, it will be horrible to destroy the girl's naïve thoughts.

In addition, Naruto didn't have the energy or will to say otherwise.

"I wish that I can have those naïve thoughts again." The blonde said quietly to herself. "There are many things that I wish but I know that they will never come true."

"Did you say something, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"No." Naruto answered, smiling at the girl.

Lal stared at Naruto and gave the girl a meaningful look. The blonde smile slid off her face and a small frown replaced the smile. She looked down at the ground, where her battle plan had been drawn. Slowly, the blonde started to erase the plan before channelling chakra into her ears and eyes. She stiffens at the scent of Sakura's perfume, feeling nausea at how sweetly it was. Shaking her head, Naruto started to look around for any signs of suspicious figures in the area.

The usual luscious green grass seemed to be more luscious, thanks to the recent watering of the plants. The trees looked no different and held no one except Fon, who was on high alert for any sign of danger. The sound of the stream gave no hint as to whether there was any intruder and it certainly didn't look different. A small change in the current or sound can tell a hitman a lot of things. It can tell them whether the water was safe to swim or not, whether the enemy was hiding there or not. It can also tell a person if there was a hidden trap or not.

Her ears perked up when she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. The heaviness and loudness told Naruto that Sasuke would soon appear in the training ground. The blonde can always tell who was coming from their footsteps. Sakura was always light and bouncy while Sasuke was heavy and loud but it was only thanks to her sensitive hearing that she could tell the difference. Kakashi's footsteps were graceful and light, even making it different for her to hear it even with her sensitive hearing.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said brightly. Naruto can practically see hearts coming out of her eyes and the blonde wanted to yell out in frustration at the girl. She looked at Lal, who stared at Sasuke and than to her, quietly making a hand gesture to Fon.

"_He's Fon-sensei's relative, Lal."_ Naruto spoke very quietly to the Acrobaleno. _"I do not know the reason why Fon-shifu will not tell him this but, he has a good reason."_

"_It is best that Fon doesn't get involved with the boy."_ Lal muttered._ "It is bad enough that he is involved in his sister's life."_

The blonde did a quick glance at Fon; the Storm Acrobaleno gave no indication that he heard that comment. Naruto nodded her head reluctantly and looked at Sasuke, who was arching his eyebrow at her. She gave him a small smile and he snorted, gesturing towards Lal. She sighed at his silent question and mused that she was going to have a lot of explanation about Lal.

"This cute little baby is Lal Mirch, her parents had asked me to babysit her while they go on their second honeymoon." Naruto explained, ruffling Lal's hair. The Acrobaleno gave her an annoyed look and the blonde smiled tightly, giving a subtle pointed glare. She may be a woman in the mind and actual age but in actual fact, she looked like a toddler. It was only natural that she had to give a good lie.

"Hn."

"You know if you keep scowling Sasuke, you might find yourself looking like fifty year old man." Naruto said, grinning at him. The boy twitched his lips at this, appearing to find her words humorous. His face looked lighter and less serious or in the blonde's eyes constipated.

"Hn."

Naruto didn't rise for the bait instead giving him a smile before looking at Lal. The toddler had an annoyed look on her face, causing the blue-eyed to roll her eyes at her. The Acrobaleno doesn't like nonsense and was always tight. She didn't blame Reborn wants to change her personality; she was always so serious and can't take a joke.

Naruto chuckled as she imagines what Lal reaction to Kakashi's lateness will look like.

It would definitely be hilarious.

The toddler would flush red in anger and will hit Kakashi in the head, yelling at him for being late. The blonde knew from experience that you didn't want to receiving end of an Acrobaleno's anger, particularly Reborn's. That sadist will make you wish you were never born or even knew him. The blonde even pretended that she didn't know him.

"_Your sensei is fifteen minutes late."_ Lal said. _"This is unacceptable! When I met this man, I will make sure that he learns the meaning of being punctual."_

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other before glazing at Lal then to Naruto. The confusion in their faces told her that they didn't understand one word what Lal said, which was to be expected. Naruto groaned, wondering for the fiftieth time, today, why of all people that she had to be saddle with, it had to be Lal. The blonde respected the Acrobaleno, she really did but none of the Acrobaleno knows the meaning of laying low. Reborn especially. He makes it completely difficult for her to make people believe that she leads a normal life.

"Lal said that your pink hair is so pretty." Naruto said, answering their unspoken question. Sakura blushed red at this, looking expectantly at Sasuke, who ignored the stare. Lal, on the other hand, stomped on her feet. The blue-eyed girl winced and glares at the baby. Distantly, Naruto wonders if her sensei was laughing at this.

"_Lal, I know this is going to be hard for you but I need you to keep a low profile and play the part."_ Naruto said calmly. _"We can't have them be suspicious, especially the Hokage. If he knows the truth then I bet my ass that he will tell the council."_

"_They don't understand a single word of what we speak."_

"_That's true but Kakashi might."_ She mumbled. _"Padre was his teacher and chances are, he might have taught him Italian, just like Iemitsu is teaching Basil Japanese. We can't take the chance that Kakashi will know about our situation."_

Lal frowned but nodded at this, looking quite troubled at this revelation. Naruto doesn't know if Kakashi knew Italian and she wasn't going to take the chance, not until she can trust him. So far, the blonde had no reason to trust him. He didn't treat her any differently from Sasuke or Sakura through he did find ways in making her bond with the two of them. Often, it was in the form of that little devil cat, Tora.

Oh how Naruto wished to skin that cat alive.

"So can anyone of my cute genin tell me what's the deal with the baby?"

Naruto turned to the tree on the right, where their sensei was perched on one of the higher branches. She stared at the branch and smile, causing Lal to arch her eyebrows at her. The blonde simply gave a half-smile, not explaining to her why she was smiling. The toddler didn't know that for once, Kakashi wasn't three hours late. Oh that may be because; they learnt their lesson and came later than when he said to come.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi ignored the pink-haired girl and gave Naruto an expectant look, waiting to hear an explanation. The blonde glance at Fon's hiding place for help however the Storm Acrobaleno gave her a meaningful look. She smiled bitterly, realizing that it was her own call to tell him the truth. She didn't want to, in fact, she couldn't anyway. The man does not need to get involve with the Mafia, none of her teammates did.

"I am babysitting Lal until her parents come back from their second honeymoon." Naruto said.

Kakashi didn't seem convinced but he nodded his head and didn't push her to tell him the truth. She stares at her bodyguard, who was staring at the sliver-haired jounin with narrow eyes. The blonde had the feeling that Lal was suspicious of him or it may be that she doesn't like him because he was late. The blonde hoped it was the latter, the last thing she needed Lal to report her suspicion to Nono.

"Well, lets go get a mission, then!" Kakashi said cheerfully, hopping off the branch.

Lal closed her eyes and said. _"He reminds me of Reborn with that smile of his, you sure that the two of them are not related."_

"_He's better than Reborn. He is more laidback and definitely less sadistic."_ Naruto muttered under her breath, hoping that the blue-haired toddler didn't hear that. Lal looked at her suspicious and the blonde smiled brightly. The Acrobaleno shrugged her shoulders and observed Kakashi, who still had a bright smile plastered on his face.

"It better not be as bad as yesterday's mission." Sakura complained.

Naruto shrugged, reluctantly nodding her head at the girl. The toddler beside her had an insane gleam in her eyes and the blonde gulped. The warning behind Lal's eyes was not lost to her. Do the job properly and without complaining or else. Fon had warned her if Lal caught her misbehaving than she has permission to punish her in anyway, she sees fit. If the rumours were true then Naruto has every right to be afraid.

"Sakura, we should be grateful that we are even getting paid for it." Naruto offered. "At least it doesn't take long…unlike some of the missions that I have done." She complained the last part to herself.

"They're not even real missions." Sakura argued.

The blonde closed her eyes and muffled her groan. Had she ever been this eager to do a real mission when she first started out? Closing her eyes, the blue-eyed girl decided no. Her need for missions started only when she saw how seriously lacking she was in strength compare to Belphegor. The boy was only a year older than her yet he was way stronger than her.

She wanted to be one of the best in the family.

"I know but you heard the Hokage yesterday." Naruto said. "They'll give us an 'actual' mission once we've done a few D-ranks, a load of bullshit in my eyes but…."

Lal stomped Naruto's foot.

Kakashi and the others gaped at this, looking bemused to see this. Naruto simply waved off the pain and was now ruffling Lal's hair, giving the girl a heated look. The toddler gave her an innocent look, reminding the granddaughter of the Ninth of Reborn's innocent face.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, Lal is just being a little bit difficult."

The three of them didn't look convince while Lal look offended of what Naruto had just said. The blonde didn't care because the toddler didn't understand the meaning of fitting in. What the hell was her grandfather thinking? She will even settle for Lussuria at this moment. No, in seconds she prefers Lal. That Varia officer creep her out and if she could, she unleash that Varia officer on Kakashi.

The blonde grinned evilly at the thought.

"Anyways if we do the mission as quickly and efficiently as we can then we can get a proper mission." Naruto said brightly.

Her teammates just stare at her and Naruto simply sighed. It seemed like there was no way in hell that they will listen to her but she will make them listen. Just wait and see.

* * *

Kakashi sat on the branch of the tree, sitting beside him was the toddler Fon, who looked very relax. He had decided to leave his students and that strange toddler Lal to do the courier mission. It was best to leave the three of them to bond, without him annoying them and…he needed to talk to Fon.

"You don't treat Naruto any differently." Fon began, surveying the young man in front of him. "You treat her like any the others…I do not know whether you are being wise or just simply being laid back."

"I see no reason why I should treat her any differently than Sakura or Sasuke." Kakashi replied. "Through, she does raise some concern at times."

"I presume her relationship with Sakura." Fon stated.

Kakashi nodded. "I have often seen Naruto looking ready to strangle the girl." He admitted. "I think the only reason she hasn't, it is because it isn't professional."

"Sakura is her exact opposite, she is naïve about the world, believing that the world is not dark and filled with so much light." Fon said. "Naruto has seen and done many things in her short life, things that can wreck Sakura's perception. Also, Sakura's attitude makes Naruto feel disgusted and confuse."

"Confuse?"

"Tell me, Kakashi has these children ever had their first kill? Have they seen how wretched and dark this world is?" Fon asked coldly. "Have they ever seen how evil and cruel a person can be? I have and so has Naruto. She had been taught from a young age that you must never trust any adults, despite how kind or good they appear. Anyone can be a murderer. "

"The civilians wished for the children to be children." Kakashi admitted. "They don't like the idea of breaking these kids."

"It will cripple their career, especially if war was ever to happen." Fon said. "Can you say that these kids can kill without a second thought? From what I can see, those two kids do not truly have any idea on how dangerous this world can be."

"I will agree that will be true on Sakura but Sasuke saw his whole family murder right in front of his eyes." Kakashi said. "I think he knows just how dangerous the world can be."

"You will need to work on that hatred of his." Fon commented lightly, his dark eyes having no hint of emotion at the mention of the Uchiha's family murder. "If your sensei has been alive, he will have made sure that he will stomp that idiotic need for revenge. It will only weaken him instead of making him stronger."

"The bonds between his teammates will weaken it." Kakashi said firmly.

"It will not be enough," Fon said angrily. The Storm Acrobaleno had never felt this much anger before. "If Sasuke is anything like his father or ancestor then he will crave for power soon. He will hurt the villagers just to get what he wants."

"Did you know Fugaku?"

"I did." Fon answered curtly. "I was never fond of him."

The sliver-haired jounin didn't push the toddler for any answers instead, staring at him. "How old was Naruto when you first started to train her?" he asked. "You always speak of her fondly…like father would with a child."

"Naruto was six years old when I first started teaching her." Fon said fondly. "Back then, she was truly innocent. She didn't know the true horrors of the world back then…she only heard stories of it. Like any kid, she denied it. She never liked the thought of killing someone at the time, always saying that she will avoid it. She had been trusting of people and if anyone were to see her smile, it will cause you to smile. Back then she was really an angel to behold."

"What happened?"

"It is a story that I do not wish to tell you and one that Naruto will have to tell you when she is ready." Fon answered gravely. "Just know that after that incident, she had been given no choice but to become an assassin."

"How about the language that she speaks? She grew up in the outside world yet she speaks fluent Japanese."

"Naruto has been taught from a young age to speak many languages, including Japanese." Fon replied. "Every summer, she will go to Japan to visit her cousin and my nephew, with or without her grandfather. When she is with them, she lets down her guard."

"Minato-sensei had siblings?"

"Four to be exact." Fon replied. "Three of them are dead and the other is…missing. However that cousin of hers is a very distant relative that doesn't know the truth."

"When will Naruto tell them the truth?"

"I can't say." Fon answered. "It will depend on how much she can trust them or if danger was to be caused by her…only then will she tell them."

"Why won't she tell them now? If their teamwork is to improve then they deserve to know the truth."

"Naruto may be twelve years old but she knows the risk. Telling them now will cause them to be in danger." Fon replied. "My student like her father does not want that to happen, she is a sadist like my colleague Reborn but she does have a good heart. Naruto does not wish for them to be in danger."

"Yet they are in danger just by associating with her."

"My student knows that the less they know, the less chance they have in getting into trouble or so I believe." He admitted. "You have only been teaching her for three weeks but you do not know how Naruto thinks. Even I do not know because she is a puzzle. The only person besides her grandfather that has a clue, what goes through her mind is Reborn and that is because he had been around Naruto for longer."

"Reborn…" Kakashi mused, looking amused at the name.

"I will not make light of his name, Kakashi." Fon said sharply. "Even Minato knew that Reborn was not someone to make an enemy of. He is one of the strongest hitman that you can meet, easily defeating an S-rank ninja. He is also the one that made Naruto a sadist."

"How can he make her a sadist?"

"I don't even want to answer that question or remember the how bit."

Kakashi blinked his eyes and cursed under his breath when he saw that Fon had disappeared. That toddler was even faster than Gai if that was even possible. He slumped against the trunk and looks at the sun, realizing that he will now have to find out whether his students had finish their mission.

* * *

Naruto grinned at Sakura as they arm-wrestle.

"So if I win, you will stop insulting my skill?" Sakura asked, glancing at the blonde, whose grip had tightened.

"Come on, you can defeat this foreigner! Show them what we are made of." One of the civilians yelled from the crowd. The crowd had appeared when they heard that there was going to be an arm-wrestling match between the two girls. Their eager faces made Naruto grin evilly.

"I am a girl of my honour." Naruto replied silkily. "However if I win then you will have to listen to my orders."

Sasuke and Lal stared at each other and snorted. The two of them watched in boredom as the blonde easily defeated the girl, who was now looking at Naruto and than to her hand in bewilderment. The crowd around them was gobsmacked at this easy defeat while the black-haired boy looked at the door impatiently and the blue-haired toddler just drank her milk.

The pink-haired girl winced as she tried to bend her finger. Naruto gave a small apologetic smile and Sakura never notice the hint of glee in the girl's eyes. The crowds slowly dispersed as they gossip about how Sakura had been easily defeated by a foreigner.

"I thought I would find the four of you here." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Well, it was Sakura's turn to decide where we will eat." Naruto said dryly. "So of course, we will be in her favourite restaurant."

"Since you're finish, we are going to the Hokage for one more mission." Kakashi order, gesturing for the four of them to go out of the booth.

"But Sensei, I am still-"

"Sakura, we can't ignore sensei's orders can we?" Naruto interrupted, giving Sakura a meaningful look. The girl scowled. Grinning, the blonde tugged the pink-haired girl and the black-haired boy out of the booth to follow Kakashi. Lal shook her head, knowing that the girl was thinking of convincing the Hokage for a better mission.

It was barely twenty minutes later when they turned up at the mission assignment desk. Naruto had a calm look, which always surprise the two other genin and Kakashi to see, as the girl never appears to be so calm. Iruka eyed Naruto wearily and the blonde gave a small smile, causing the man to give a hesitant smile as he handed the D-rank scroll to the Hokage.

"Now…Kakashi's Team Seven, your next duty is…babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighbouring village, and help with the potato digging..."

"Hokage-sama, I do not mean to sound disrespectful but can we perhaps not get a better mission? One that does not seem like a summer job?" Naruto asked politely, surprising Kakashi and the others. Not once had they seen this side of hers. "The rules has specify that we must do at least four D-rank missions before qualifying for a C-rank. If you were to look at our record, you would see that we have done more ten and only one has been a failure."

The Hokage puffed on his pipe while Iruka frowned. Kakashi, on the other hand, stared at Naruto, who still appear to be calm. Sakura was staring hopeful at the Hokage while Sasuke tried his best to appear disinterested but the gleam in his eyes, told them otherwise.

"I don't know, Naruto." The Hokage said. "Most genin take C-rank missions six months after becoming a genin."

"Hokage-sama, I speak for my team when I say that these missions can not truly be consider missions." Naruto said. "I will admit that I do not know much of your village and how it is rule but if you want to promote teamwork, then I suggest that you will give these missions to the Academy students-"

"Absolutely not, ninjas-"

"Iruka, be quiet! I want to hear what she has to say." The Hokage ordered. "I am listening Naruto, continue."

The blonde nodded. "If I were you then I will give the students in their last year in the Academy, these jobs." She proposed. "It will give them a good idea on what the mission may be like, in addition you can make them do this as teams. In that way, these students will know what teamwork is like and to cooperate. Maybe, you will make them do a rotation, never allowing them to have the same team. In this way, you may have less team failing the exam and more of them under your command. It will also free the Chunin into doing more B-rank missions allowing the Jounins to do more A-rank missions, this will cause more profit if you think about it."

Sarutobi nodded his head thoughtfully at this suggestion while Iruka and the others seemed surprise. The blue-eyed girl stares at Lal, who nodded at this. Of course, the toddler wasn't surprise. When her grandfather couldn't make it to a meeting than Naruto has to step in. Tsuna couldn't do it yet because he was still a child and hasn't been groom by Reborn yet.

"I shall think over your suggestion Naruto." Sarutobi said. "Now, about the C-rank mission. I am not sure about doing this, Naruto. The three of you have barely no experience in this type of thing."

"If we are to gain experience, Hokage-sama than we must take a C-rank mission, to gain the experience." Naruto said silkily. "We will not learn anything if we are stuck here…I will admit we are inexperience. However, keeping us here will hinder our learning. How are we to learn if we do not see the outside world and learn what a true ninja do? I speak for my teammates when we say that these missions aren't really helping us in learning."

"And you think a C-rank mission will?" Sarutobi asked in shock.

"Yes, I believe that it will but I am not so sure about the others." Naruto said, giving a look to her teammates. "At least, with a C-rank mission, it will give an idea on whether or not we are a capable."

"Kakashi-san, what do you think? Do you think that your team is ready?" Sarutobi asked, staring at Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at his genins, all three of them looked hopeful. He then glance at the blue-haired toddler, who didn't seem to be to happy at this. He stared at his students then to the toddler before the Hokage. "Yes, I think that they are ready." He said reluctantly. "They have been ready for a while actually."

"Alright then, you are just in luck then, Naruto. I will allow you to attempt a C-rank mission usually reserved for chunin ninja."

The blonde smiled gratefully at the Hokage and than gave a curt nod at Kakashi, who smiled tiredly at her. Sakura was beaming in happiness while Sasuke had a huge smirk on his face. Lal sighed. She didn't like this one bit but she understood that Naruto had been feeling restless. The young girl was constantly in different countries and felt stuck in this village, doing boring missions.

"You will protect a certain individual..."

"Is he a merchant and what is his personality?" Naruto inquired, glazing at Sarutobi in curiosity.

"He isn't a merchant and you will know his personality soon, Naruto. Now, I'll perform the introductions right away. Iruka, please invite him in."

The door opened and a tall man above middle age walked in, a bottle of sake in his hand.

"What's this? They are all a bunch of super brats. Honestly, the blonde with the super innocent face doesn't look like she can hurt a fly. Are you really a ninja? Hey!?"

Naruto kept het temper in check, knowing that taking out her gun and killing him will not solve anything. Except, perhaps her anger but the blonde wasn't Reborn. She strides towards the man, who stared at her eyes and shivered.

"You must never judge a book by its cover, Tazuna." Naruto whispered quietly in his ear, a small smile appearing on her face. "Even the smallest of animals can be the most dangerous when provoked. They also say the most dangerous people can be the most innocent one. So who is to say that I am not dangerous? Perhaps, I can kill you right here and right this second without even blinking. Maybe I can torture and you will never know it. But of course I can't. I have never taken a life or torture someone, I am as innocent as the next person."

Tazuna nodded shakily and stare at the girl's bright blue eyes that held happiness and innocence, appearing to be like an angel, despite the fact that she just threatened him. He shivered and nodded his head at the blonde. Briefly, he wonders if he had just imagined the threat and the coldness of her voice. Shaking his head, he stares at the blonde, who had a smile as she talks to her teammates and he decided that it was just his imagination.

"I am Tazuna, a world renowned bridge builder. Until I safely back in my own country, where I'll be working on my next masterpiece, you'll be expected to protect me with your lives!" Tazuna said shakily, staring at the blonde, who had an innocent smile on her face.

Was it really his imagination that the girl had threatened to kill and torture him?

Kakashi turned to his team and smiled at them.

"Okay team meet at the south gate tomorrow morning at ten o'clock and don't be late. Pack for at least a month." He informed them.

Naruto sighed and turned her attention to the client. The gleam in his eyes as he stares at them told her that he was hiding something from them, valuable information probably. She will need to inform Kakashi of her suspicion tomorrow before they left. Today, she will need to pack her bags and inform Fon that she was doing a C-rank mission for once.

* * *

**Author Note: I am thinking of changing the rating of the story to M since the chapters will become graphic in describing the more violent scenes, however I am not sure. I hope that you enjoy the little peak of Naruto's persona. You will see her a lot in the next chapter and also please tell me if I am making Naruto seem like a Mary-sue because it isn't my intention. Also, the poll is still up and may stay up for the next ten chapters or more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Author Notes:**

I wish to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and had added this to their favorites and follows. Now I will answer the questions that all of you had.

To Gold1992: Naruto will have a flame and it will be revealed during the Chunnin exam but I will inform all of you that she has more than one. Also, I have figure out a solution to this problem that you have reminded me of.

To Assassin of Ith: Tsuna is still going to end up as the candidate of the Tenth boss and the story will end up crossing into the Reborn plotline. I have many plans of using Naruto in Namimori.

Warning: There will be swear words from Naruto.

"Normal"- Japanese.

"_Normal_"- Italian.

'_Normal'-_ thoughts_  
_

* * *

Naruto stood on top of the building in front of the main gate. She looked down at Tazuna and her teammates, both of whom seemed to be searching for her and their sensei.

She had been here long before Tazuna had arrived and she had no intention of coming down from the rooftop. It just helped her in remembering that she was an assassin first and a shinobi second. Besides, she wanted to observe Tazuna to see if her suspicions were correct.

She narrowed her eyes at the forty-year-old man, who looks irritated, and than to the research in her hands. It had taken her a while to gather information but not the information that she had wanted in the beginning. The research in her hands gave her a basic idea about the state of the country and she didn't like it, one bit.

Frowning, the blonde skim through the research paper, making sure that she had memorized everything in it. The information was not about Tazuna, it was about the country. The only reason why she had gathered information about the country and not Tazuna was because she didn't have enough time to do more research. Through, she could do more research on the road or by asking questions the man a few questions. If the man was lying to them as she suspected then she hoped that the man had a good reason.

Well besides the fact the obvious fact that his country was in turmoil.

The blue-eyed girl looked down at her papers and mulled over the decisions about what to do with them. Yesterday, she would have given this information to Kakashi but now she had doubts. Their sensei would no doubt take them away from the country if he knew how bad the situation was, considering how the civilians treats the kid ninjas. She wanted to get out of the village and see the outside world. It was selfish of her but it felt like she was in a cage.

There was also another reason why she didn't want to tell him. It just felt wrong to leave them to suffer; these people deserve the right to live such a happy life. Chuckling, the blonde realizes just how ironic that she was the one to think like this. Doesn't she love to see people suffer? But then again, she only like torturing people that had done wrong or had harmed the people that she cared about or was that true? She groaned at her thoughts. Why was she questioning herself? She should know what was wrong with her.

The blonde curled her blond hair and smiled bitterly. Things were going to change, she could feel it in her bones and Naruto was not certain if it would be a good change or a bad change. She turned her attention at her sensei and Lal hiding spot, both of them looked alert and tense.

_I can't blame them can I? Some bastard has plans to kidnap me for the stupid beast inside my stomach._ Naruto thought angrily, gritting her teeth at the memory._ I don't want to be use as a weapon and I will certainly not allow them to get hold of the Kyuubi. I will die before I allow that to happen._

Nodding, Naruto focused her attention in finding Kakashi. Scanning the area, the blonde spotted her sensei reading his usual book as he reached towards the gates. He seemed very relax and there was no indication that he was ready to battle, however she had no doubt that he was prepared.

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as soon as their sensei had arrived to the gates.

Their sensei didn't bother to give the two of them, one of his infamous excuses instead he frowned. "Where's Naruto?" he asked the two of them. "I would think that she would arrived here before me."

"Hn."

"She's probably nervous, I mean this is our first mission outside of the village." Sakura suggested, twisting her head to see if she was coming.

The blonde shook her head in amusement and decided that it was time for her to go and see her teammates. She stuffed the papers into her bag before silently jumping down from the building. The blue-eyed girl stood there for a few minutes, waiting to see if they would notice her.

"Maybe, one of us should go to her house and see if she is there." Sakura suggested. The girl truly looked genuinely worried for her.

"No need." Naruto answered, causing her teammates and Tazuna to gap at her in shock. Kakashi, on the other hand, had a lazy smile at the sight of her standing behind the three of them.

"Why are you late? You are even worse than Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screeched.

The young girl shrugged and answered. "I had been on top of the roof, waiting for everyone to come."

"Yeah right! I would think that I would have notice you!" Sakura said angrily. "Don't lie Naruto!"

"I am telling, the truth Sakura. I have been here for awhile now and have been watching all of you as each one of you appear." She smiled slyly. "You know Sakura, I heard your plan for Sasuke."

"W-What plan?" Sakura squeaked, looking down at her hands. The blonde knew very well that her teammate only does this when she felt embarrassed or guilty. This time, it was probably the first one instead of the latter.

The blonde tilted her head and innocently asked. "Do you really want me to answer that question? Because I have no problems of telling Sasuke that you are planning to corner him and-"

"Alright, I believe you!" Sakura shrieked.

Naruto shook her head and put her hand in her pocket while the other hand was in her pocket. Sasuke and Sakura stared at it in curiosity while Tazuna stared at it with weariness and worry. She ignored their looks and focused her attention on the gates.

"Well, it is lovely to see that the two of you are now getting along so well." Kakashi said brightly, causing Naruto and Sakura to look at him in disbelief. "If everyone is ready, we can go."

"You do realize that everyone was waiting for you." Naruto said dryly, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Through as long as we get out of the village than I don't really mind the fact that you are late."

"Why don't you mind Kakashi-sensei for being late?"

"He may have a good reason for being late." She sighed. "Also, we have been his students for one month so I think that it will be pointless to yell at him to come on time. We should leave it be and not complain because as long as he doesn't forget to meet us than it should be alright."

"My, my, Naruto aren't you the grown up one!" Kakashi said cheerfully.

The blonde rolled her eyes at him and pursed her lips before sighing. Their sensei doesn't know how right he was about her being the grown-up between the three of them. Unlike her teammates, she had been forced to grow-up. You can't be truly naïve when you become an assassin, it was just wrong. It was a mockery of the job that they do. A person doesn't laugh after they do a kill. It was disrespecting the dead.

Naruto doesn't like disrespecting the dead.

"Well since everyone is ready." Kakashi said, "then there is no point for us to stick around! Now, we should move out!"

* * *

Naruto was disappointed, to say the least. The disappointment was mainly towards the fact that the scenery was so similar; there were trees, trees and more tress around them. But, it wasn't that bad. The scenery does in a way remind her of the forests that Namimori has to offer.

She yawned as she twirled the gun the gun in her hand. The blonde didn't know how long it would be before they reach the country of Wave despite the fact that she spent the whole night studying the map and reading the information. If only she had a photographic memory like Reborn but sadly she doesn't. Luckily, she does remember the information concerning the country of Wave.

Through luckily, she had thought of bringing the map with her, along with her tools and poisons. The most useful tool to have in her opinion to have was a map. It helps them if they got lost and gives her a basic idea of where to go for supplies. She did spend her last weeks in Italy, studying the allies of Konoha.

"Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked, snapping the blonde from her thoughts.

"What?"

"You're from Nami no Kuni, right?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Kakashi-sensei, do they have ninjas in Nami no Kuni too?"

The blonde frowned at the question but didn't say anything. It was a good question to ask and Naruto knew the answer to the question, thanks to the research that she had done, through she won't answer the question. She wasn't going to answer because she didn't want to tell them how much she knew but because, she was just too lazy.

The answer to Sakura question is that the country is surrounded by waves, which means the country has no need for ninjas. Why have ninjas when the country is surrounded by waves? It would be a waste of resources, as the wave will protect the country from its wave.

Sakura would know this if she had done research like she did.

Naruto shook her head at her thoughts and silently reprimand herself, reminding herself that Sakura had never been taught to be an assassin. It was sad that Konoha did not see the point of teaching them to be prepared for the future. Fon had taught her that it would be good to do a little research on the country that you go to. His explanation was that if you are going to go in disguise, the least you could do was know about the country. Her sensei was right of course. Sadly, her sensei was always right.

"No, not in Nami no Kuni, but in most other countries…the culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas." Kakashi said as he pulled out a scroll marked **Kakashi sensei's nin nin ninja food for thought.**

"Kakashi-sensei, I am glad that you brought a map with you." Naruto said, flickering her eyes towards the trees. "Now, I won't need to worry about us getting lost."

"You don't find it weird that he brought a map with him?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Of course not. Only an idiot would think it's weird. One must always be prepared for the unexpected." Naruto said coldly. "A map is a very useful to have, it will gives us an idea on where to go and which areas to stop for food. I am surprise that the Academy didn't tell you to bring a map with you."

"Shut up Naruto! No one wants to hear your opinion!" Sakura yelled, looking upset at what Naruto had just said. "It is no wonder that your parents had died! I would die if I had a daughter like you!"

"My parents died to protect the village. My father and mother loved me with all their heart." Naruto sneered. "If they didn't love me than they would have allowed me to be raise in the village but they didn't. My father gave up his pride and ask my grandfather to raise me if he was to die…if that isn't love then I do not know what is!" she said coldly. "And at least I am not treating my job like it is some game."

"I…I don't think that being a ninja is a game!"

The males in the group wisely kept quiet and watched wearily as Naruto kept her face impassive. Kakashi and Sasuke have learned that it was never a good idea to interrupt the blonde when she was like this. Which was surprisingly rarely happens. This only happens when Sakura did something to make Naruto angry.

"Tell me do you know how dangerous this job is? Do you know the sacrifices that you will soon make? I said a few weeks ago that you don't have the heart to kill and I still stand on that notion." Naruto said angrily. "Tell me, will you sacrifice your heart and morals to do a mission? In my eyes, you are a naïve idiot. You are a mockery to what a headstrong girl will do."

"Don't speak to me as if you have any idea that you know what it was like to sacrifice!" Sakura spat. "What have you sacrifice? Nothing!"

The blonde wanted to punch the girl for saying that she doesn't know what it was like to sacrifice. She had sacrifice her innocence to protect her family. She could have continue being a little girl that thought the world was as beautiful as Sakura thought. Instead, she chose the life of a murder to protect the family. She killed her own heart each time she killed and it was all in the name of family. She had even sacrifice her own friend for her family. How dare the girl say that she doesn't even know what it was like to sacrifice?

"What you don't have-"

"You shut the bloody hell up, Sakura!" Naruto said, blue eyes glinting in anger. "You have no fucking idea about my life and I don't know anything about you, but you are like a book! Predictable! Every single day, you wake up and the first thought that you have is about Sasuke and how he will notice you."

"T-That isn't true!" Sakura denied.

"Sasuke-kun will notice me today! I will declare my love for him and he will see me!" Naruto said, smiling at her. Sakura turned pale at this, gaping at her in shock. "We will go out and later on when we are older, he will ask me to marry me and I will bear his children."

"T-That isn't true!" Sakura stuttered, looking down at her hands in embarrassment. "I don't think like that!"

"No you don't." Naruto agreed. "But most of your thoughts as I am concerned resolved around him. Let me ask you a question, if the client was attack, who would you save Sasuke or Tazuna?"

The pink-haired girl didn't answer the question but the silence was all Naruto needed. She turned her attention to Tazuna, who was gaping at her in shock while her sensei and Sasuke shook their heads at her. Reluctantly, Naruto bowed her head at Tazuna.

"You truly are a fool." Naruto said quietly. "You trust people so easily that will be your downfall. It is easy for friends to become your enemies and for your enemies to become your friends, but they will play with you. They will take advantage of your heart and they will destroy it because they know every dirty little secret that you have."

"Naruto…" Kakashi said.

"I am not going to apologize to you, Sakura." The blonde said calmly. "It will be insincere of me to say sorry when I do not feel guilt for what I said. You insulted my parents and me…that is not something I can forgive so easily. I will apologize to you when you can prove to me that you are not some kind of weakling or a naïve idiot."

"I apologize for my rude behavior but I will assure you that this will be last time, you will see such behavior from me." Naruto answered, turning her attention to Tazuna. "However, I have no patience for people that take their jobs as if it was a game to them."

The girl had deserved it.

The blonde was fed-up with trying to be tolerable to Sakura's behavior but Naruto had her limits. The moment Sakura had insulted her parents that was when she no longer able to tolerate the girl. No one insults her parents and gets away with it. She stared at Sakura and curled her lips, masking the amusement that she was feeling.

"Is she always like this?" Tazuna asked Kakashi.

"No." Kakashi answered quietly. "It is rare to see Naruto loose her temper but Sakura always seemed to find ways to make her angry."

Tazuna kept quiet and the rest of the journey was quiet. Sakura would glance at Naruto, who kept her eyes on the path in front of her. The blonde had a bright smile that had fooled everyone in thinking that the blonde was no longer angry.

The puddle in front of them was not in any way normal. She knew from the reports that the country hadn't rain in days so there should be no puddle and, the blonde can feel the chakra in there. Naruto secretly did a hand-sign at Kakashi. The man gave her a curt nod and stared at her. The blonde frowned but nodded nonetheless.

She didn't like the idea of not telling her teammates but she couldn't disobey his orders.

Only a few more steps and they will reach the puddle. Naruto found herself reaching for her gun but stopped herself, reminding herself that it will tell the enemy that she knew their plans. Besides, anytime now, the enemy will attack them. Three steps. Two. One. The blonde walked around the puddle. The enemy was planning something but what? They passed the puddle and started walking away. She knew that they weren't attacking to lower their guard.

That would be something she would do when she had been younger.

The next thing Naruto knew, the two ninjas had Kakashi wrapped up in a spiked chain and had torn him to pieces or so they think. The blonde didn't know Kakashi well enough but if there was anything she was certain about, it was that he wouldn't fall for such a stupid trick.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as the two nins looked at them with their dreadful eyes. She along with the rest of the team was now covering Tazuna, trying to protect him from the nins.

"One down, now time for the blond."

Naruto was immediately tense and kicked the first nin's face, sending him flying towards the trees before taking out her gun and shooting the other in the stomach.

The nin looked at her in shock as he spat out blood but Naruto wasn't done. She punched him in the exact place that she had shot him, resulting of him coughing out even more blood and yelling out in pain. She grinned at him and kicked him in the guts. She then put her fingers in his eyes, causing him to yell out in pain.

The blonde wanted to make the man feel pain especially considering the fact that he tried to hurt them. She took the gauntlet in his hand and put it in her hand. The smell in the tips of the gauntlet informed her that it has poison. This was Perfect. Grinning, the blonde scratches the man on the same spot that she had shot him. He gasped in pain, telling her that the poison was taking affect.

"Tell me, sir, why are you attacking us?" Naruto asked, smiling at him.

He gulped at her stare and yelled. "I will not tell you anything!"

The blonde pouted at him and poked her finger at his chest, causing him to wince. "Oh come on, you should tell us." She said brightly. "I promise that I won't hurt you badly."

"Bitch."

"That isn't a nice thing to say!" Naruto said sadly, glancing at her hands. "I didn't really mean to hurt you! It was an accident, I swear." She allowed tears to spill out of her eyes, causing the man to feel bad.

He wonders for a brief moment if he was sane. The girl had hurt him and had nearly killed him but the guilty look in her eyes, made him think she was innocent. In addition, those bright blue eyes had tears, which made him think that she felt guilty. Yet, on the other hand, she had taken pleasure in hurting him.

Maybe, the latter had been his imagination.

The man looked at her eyes and there was guilt in his eyes. The blonde surpassed her grin, knowing that the man felt very guilty for calling her bitch. He was just like any of her victims. Gullible to believe that she was innocent.

"We were hired by Gato!" The man whispered.

She listened patiently as the man admitted to her about who hired him and why. In fact the man also started to tell her about his personal life and how he hated being a Nuke-nin, which had earned surprise looks from not only her teammates but her as well. She hadn't thought that he would spill that much of his life to her.

"Naruto, the other nin is going to attack you!" Sakura said, noticing that the other nin had finally stopped being in a daze.

Sakura barely finish her sentence when Sasuke spun into action. The black-haired boy immediately jumped up and threw a shuriken towards the spiked chain, resulting it being pinned to the tree.

The blue-eyed girl twisted the injured man's arm causing him to whelp in pain. The blonde beamed at this, causing him to look at her in fear but as soon as the beaming face was there, it was gone. Instead, it was replaced with a sad face, making the victim wonder if he had imagined it.

The blonde stared at the man that was moaning in pain. She grinned at him and kicked him in the testicles before pointing her gun at him. His face turned pale and looked frighten, looking exactly like everyone of her victims. Her blue eyes harden and asked coldly. "Do you have any last words to say?"

"P-Please don't kill me."

"I don't want to kill you." Naruto said softly, her face turning gentle and sweet. Her blue eyes held sadness and guilt, it looked so genuine that the pained ninja forgave the girl despite the fact that she had hurt him. "I don't like killing people and you are no exception…maybe I should allow you to live." she said, "you don't seem like a bad guy."

He smiled at her and the blonde smiled right back at him. Loosing her hold on the gun, making the man to believe that she will not kill him. Oh how wrong that man was.

She placed her gun on his heart and said softly. "_But unfortunately for you, I do not show mercy to people that harmed my comrades."_

Without blinking, Naruto let go of the trigger and the man fell down in the ground. His face had a smile as he fell down and her teammates gaped at her in shock and they seemed sick, staring at the man's corpse. The blonde picked up the man and closed her eyes before saying a prayer. She truly hoped that the man would forgive her for killing him even through she had no choice.

Allowing him to live would mean that he would have killed her and her teammates.

The other nin looked at her with hatred. No doubt that he wanted to kill her for killing his teammate. She could kill him too but the man was valuable for information. After they receive the information than Naruto would kill him. Killing him will keep them safe.

"Kakashi-sensei, you are alive!" Sakura was happy to say the least.

The blonde turned her attention to Kakashi, who wasn't fazed to see her hand covered in blood or the dead corpse. He seemed to be very calm about it and the blonde was glad. She didn't want anyone to think any less of her. She wanted to rinse her hand from the blood, it made her nose burn and it felt disgusting in her hands.

"Good job you three. I am glad to see that none of you are injured." Kakashi said as he stared at the angry nin's eyes. "Through Naruto, I think you should have been less gory on the blood."

"I could have but where's the fun in that?" Naruto asked casually, causing her teammates and Tazuna to look surprise. "It is just that I always found their screams to be fun, reminds me just how much power I have."

"How can you be so calm!?" Sakura yelled, tightening her fist at her. "You just murder a man and you are acting like you have done this lot! Don't you have any humanity in you?"

The blonde smile was wipe off and she now had a cold look in her eyes. "I am calm because this was not the first time I have killed." She answered dully. "I have murdered and torture many people in my life so this is no different. As for humanity, I have it but I didn't use it on him because he was going to murder us. I will die before I allow anyone of you get hurt."

"Naruto…"

The blonde didn't say anything to Sakura instead she looked at Kakashi, who seemed to be worried about her. Wasn't that cute? She was fine. For the past four years, she had been killing people and was apart of her life. It was only reasonable that she had no qualms of killing someone. It broke her heart yes but she couldn't allow it to affect her.

"Kakashi-sensei, this attack has been planned." Naruto stated, fixing her glaze at the nin. "Apparently, they have been hired by the infamous Gato to kill Tazuna-san here. Through I do not know the reason why Gato wish to kill him but I do have suspicions. However I will not discuss this as of yet. Their orders had been to kill him and bring back his head, along with ours. Meizu had also informed us that they have another accomplish."

"My brother will never spill a word of this!" The nin snarled.

The blonde walked towards him and said coldly. "Let me tell you something, sweetheart, your brother spilled every fucking secret to me."

"You're lying!"

"Am I?" Naruto said softly. "Why would I lie about such thing? What would I gain from it? Unless there is something that you aren't telling me…Gozu."

Gozu snarled at her. Her teammates inched back and the blonde had half-mind to call them cowards but she was in a middle of a job. Her interrogation of the other brother had not been her finest work done but he hadn't been the worse. Now, can she make this guy crack?

"Why should I tell you a single thing bitch!"

"Yes, why should you tell me something? I am just some girl, in fact I am the enemy." Naruto said. "Telling us won't harm a thing would it? Either way, you are in trouble. If you go back to Gato without the head than he will kill you. Then again, he has been planning to kill you right? After all Gato, is a criminal as well, and he will betray you the moment you finish the job right? Or are you foolish to believe that he will keep his word. How can you be certain that he will keep his bargain?"

"He will be a fool to betray Zabuza-sama!"

Kakashi seemed alarmed at this declaration while Naruto kept a calm face. She didn't know who this Zabuza guy is but from the looks of things, he wasn't a nice fella.

"Hmm? But how can you be sure?" She asked. "He can kill him can't he? He must be weak if he hired him. Besides, how strong can this Zabuza be? Surely, he isn't as strong as a Kage."

Gozu was quiet and the blonde wondered how long she must keep this innocence façade. It was annoying. Entertaining but it was annoying, nonetheless. She kept her mouth quiet as she waited for the man to respond. If he doesn't start talking than the blonde will start using physical torture.

"Zabuza-sama can kill all of the mercenaries under Gato's control!" Gozu answered. "He will have no problems killing you."

The blonde smiled at him. "It seemed that me and Zabuza have something in common then…I have no problems of murdering you." She then turned her attention to Kakashi and asked. "Kakashi-sensei will it be alright if I…."

"Go ahead Naruto, you have gotten the information that we needed." Kakashi said to the blonde. She smiled at him and returned her attention to the man that was glaring at her.

"_I am sorry to do this and I hope that you will forgive me for killing you but, this is for the best."_ Naruto said softly, plunging her kunai at the man's heart. She watched in boredom as the ruby, red blood of her victim flow out of his shirt and into the ground. Her teammates was shocked at this and Tazuna looked ready to puke. Kakashi just stood there and stare, not seeming to be taken back by the blood.

"You didn't need to have kill him." Sakura said softly, looking down at the corpse.

"No, I didn't need to kill him." She agreed. "But, killing him is the safest option. Leaving him here for the ANBU cops is risky. He has an accomplice, who I have no doubt, will set him free from the ropes and than he will tell him about how good we are at fighting. The man has also had poison, meaning that he can kill us when he got free. Not a chance that we are taking."

"I don't get it, why don't you feel any guilt for the lives that you have taken!" Sakura yelled. Her green eyes were lit with anger, causing the blonde to chuckle. "How can you find this so amusing? You killed a man!"

"Guilt? I do not feel guilty for killing the man." Naruto said, glazing her eyes towards Fon and Lal hiding spot in the tree, which was behind Sakura. "I have killed many people Sakura, I have been killing people since I was eight. To me, killing someone is as natural as breathing is to you."

"You're a monster."

"Monster? Perhaps, you are right." Naruto said. "I am a monster for killing people but it doesn't mean that I do not have any humanity. I live, breath and shed blood like any other person and feel emotions too but the difference is that I kill people."

"But you killed him-"

"Kakashi-sensei has killed as well, does that make him a monster? The Hokage has killed people, do you think that he is a monster for doing that?" Naruto asked, stopping the girl from finishing the sentence.

"That's different, they had no choice but to kill them."

"I had no choice but to become a murderer." Naruto said dryly. "Do you think I like my job? No, I don't and the only reason why I am sadist is because of Reborn. I had to pick up at least one habit from him."

"How can you not have any choice?"

The blonde didn't answer and turned her attention to Sasuke, who seemed oddly quieter, than usual. The small frown and the way he seemed to flicker her eyes told her that he was thinking of the past. Most likely, her teammate was thinking of the man that had killed his family.

"Mr Tazuna, I'd like to have a word with you."

* * *

Fon stared at his student, who seemed to be deep in thought, and than to her teammates. He wanted to go to the girl and confront her, to tell her to stop lying to herself. The toddler wanted to see the Naruto that used to smile so brightly that it made the people around them smile.

"She has grown a lot from being that sweet six-year-old girl." Lal commented. "Still disrespectful at times but she is no longer the reckless girl that would storm into battle. You trained her well."

The Storm Acrobaleno nodded his head but didn't say anything; instead he looked at the pink-haired girl. What Sakura had said to Naruto was uncalled for. The girl didn't know the amount of feelings that the girl faced everyday and she accused her of loosing her humanity. If anything, Naruto cling to it.

He of all people should know it.

The blonde was overprotective of Tsuna. This was shown by how she always beating up any bullies that tormented her cousin. She would not leave a stray animal by itself and will take it home, to the annoyance of her grandfather and the maids.

The girl had always taken it upon herself to release any taken kids from her target's homes. She would give them money, in hopes that they would find a better life. The girl had even asked her grandfather to build a shelter for these kids. Just because his student had killed, doesn't mean that she didn't have good intentions.

Fon just wanted Naruto to go back into being the girl that she used to be but he knows that will never happen. However, this doesn't stop him from hoping that the girl will start remembering the person that she used to be.

Perhaps, this mission will bring the girl back to her usual self but Fon had a feeling that this mission would change everything and not for the best.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I was originally planning to expand it and include the battle with Zabuza and the confrontation between Tazuna and Kakashi but I decided to save it for the next chapter. I hope that I have done a good job describing the battle because I will admit that fighting scenes are not my forte. It will make me happy to hear your thoughts about this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: All right, I wish to thank everyone who added this to their faves and follows. I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner but, I haven't gotten any ideas on this for a while, so sorry. I hope you guys like it. Please review, it will drive me to post another chapter and as much as I appreciate the faves and follows, please just review the story.**

* * *

Naruto rubbed her chin as she leaned against the tree trunk. The environment around them was suffused with tension and silence. A silence, she mused, that she got used to. Her family had always been a noisy bunch, always causing trouble to her grandfather.

The blonde frowned at the thought of her grandfather. In a few weeks time, it will be the anniversary of her Uncle Massimo's death and she won't be there to visit his grave with her grandfather. She sighed. She didn't want to leave him alone on that day. That day was a painful reminder that he had lost his second heir and his third son. It was also a reminder to her about the world they live in. The Mafia world was not a cheerful place and death was always a doorstep away.

You just never know when you're going to die.

"Did you really kill a man when you were eight?"

The blue-eyed girl looked up and searched for the person, who asked the question. What shocked her even more that it was Sasuke, who asked her. The boy was always brooding and this is the first time he spoke so many words. For a while, she actually thought that he might only be able to speak one word.

She sighed at his question. "Yes, I did." Naruto answered, giving him a dark look. "I was barely eight years old when I killed that man."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde pursed her lips as she tried to remember her reasons for killing that man. The only thing she could truly remember was a red-chakra enveloping her and a voice speaking to her. _I can give you power, child. I can save you from that man, all you need to do is say yes._ Those were the words the voice said to her and like a fool she agreed.

It's only now that she realizes that the voice might have been the Kyuubi.

It was the Kyuubi's fault that she was damned. It was the demon's fault that she has no parents. It was the monster's fault for her becoming a killer. It was the demon's fault that the man was dead.

"It was a life and death's situation." Naruto answered softly. "I…barely remember how I killed him."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her.

"It's weird isn't it? I should remember how I killed the man but I can't." She answered truthfully. "All I remember was one second the man held a gun in his hands and looked ready to kill me. The next second, I wake up and find my hands covered with blood."

"H-How's that even possible?" Sakura asked, looking at her.

The blonde hadn't realized that the girl had been listening to the conversation. Naruto glared at the girl, who looked down at her feet. She was being unreasonable but that damned girl insulted her family and no one gets away with insulting her family. Naruto doesn't forgive easily and there was no way that she would forgive Sakura for the insult to her family.

"How did you feel when you had your first kill?" Sasuke pressed on.

The blonde rubbed her hands together and answered sadly. "I felt guilt, disgust and scared of course. Till that day, I was just a kid training to be a shinobi. I went to school, have friends and never really thought of killing but…" her face darkens. "But everything changed when that _day_ happened."

Sasuke didn't ask her any questions about it and Naruto was glad. Memories of that day always made her feel angry. Angry at herself for killing the man, for not stopping herself and now the Kyuubi. If it hadn't been for her fear than the man would have been alive. She wouldn't have become an assassin and will still be the girl that she used to be.

"Did it ever get better?"

"No, it gets worse with every kill but, that may be me." Naruto said quietly. "I know a boy my age that has no problem with killing, in fact it seems to me that he enjoys it."

"Bel speaks gleefully whenever he speaks about how he killed his own twin-brother." Naruto continued wearily, looking at the trees. "But then again, he'd said that he hate his twin brother."

"Did he felt…"

"I don't know." Naruto answered truthfully. "And I don't want to know because Bel is a bit crazy. Anyone who used to work under my Uncle is crazy."

"You got an Uncle?" Sakura asked.

The blonde gritted her teeth and growled. "That's none of your business, Bubblegum!" she clenched her hands into a fist. "My family members are none of your business especially that good-for-nothing uncle of mine."

She hated Xanxus. Hated him for betraying her grandfather. Hated him for trying to destroy their family. He had caused so many deaths that day and for what reason? Why did he have to do it? Did he know that by doing that, he broke her grandfather heart. Did he realize that he made her a killer. Did he know that so many lives would be lost? Of course he did. He just didn't give a damn about these things.

She hated him for this.

"W-Why do you hate your Uncle so much?" Sakura asked, gazing out at the river in curiosity. "I know it isn't my business but, you spoke about him with so much hate. Isn't he your family? The way you said it makes it seem like you never love him."

Naruto hesitated and glance at her sensei's hiding place. The toddler pursed his lips at her and nodded at her silent question. She smiled bitterly. She won't tell them the whole truth but she will tell them bits of that day because, she really needed to get it out of her chest.

"I didn't always hate him." Naruto admitted. "There was a time when I loved my Uncle but, all that changed when he tried to overthrow my grandfather from his position of power. I can't forgive him for that. I can't forgive him for trying to kill my grandfather. He killed half the family and it was his damn fault that I lost my innocence because he ordered someone to kill me."

"…Didn't he tried to leave you alive?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled bitterly and answered. "Only a good person will tried to leave their family member alive. A true killer won't leave any evidence behind, they will kill their whole family if needed…even their own family members."

"Would a killer leave a family member alive?" Sakura asked.

The blonde shrugged. "Yes a few would." She answered. "It is always for these two reasons. They feel guilt for what they did or most likely, they didn't have the heart to kill their own family member. I know for a fact it is always for these two reasons."

"What if they said a lot of things to you that makes you hate them and makes you want to kill them?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"I never heard an assassin that would do such a thing." Naruto answered, looking mystified at his question. "I know for a damn fact that no killer will be insane enough to leave their family members alive for those reasons. If that was the case then that person just felt so much guilt that they want that family member to kill them for their sins."

"You seem to know a lot of things about a killer's mind, Naruto-chan." Kakashi said, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Because I know killers, Kakashi-sensei." She grimaced. "And I know that an assassin will kill their morals and their hearts just to do a mission. They will do it even if it goes against their beliefs. I should know it because of my family."

"Are you an assassin?" Tazuna asked looking troubled at the thought. "Because you sure don't look like one."

"I've been as assassin since I was eight Tazuna-san." Naruto answered. "The most dangerous assassins are the ones that don't look like one. I know that the best assassin in the whole world is not someone you would picture him to be." She grimaced. "It even surprises me at times."

"What does he look like?" Tazuna asked.

"You don't want to know." Naruto answered. "All you need is to know that he's not someone you want to piss…or want for a teacher."

"The best assassin in the world is a teacher? What does he teach kids…how to kill?" Tazuna asked sarcastically.

"You wish." Naruto answered darkly. "I had him for my teacher for one whole week and I can safely say that have been the worse week in my life. I had never felt so close to death until that week."

"You must be exaggerating…this assassin can't be that heartless."

"He's a sadist." Naruto spat. "He nearly killed me by making me swim in a sea filled with sharks and piranhas and all because he thought it would be fun."

They all looked at her in disbelief but she ignored those looks. It's okay if they don't believe her since she still got the scars to prove it. Her memory of that day is still fresh in her mind. She could still remember the innocent look on the evil baby's face as she yelled at him about putting sharks and piranhas there. How dare he looked at her with so much innocence? He just proved to her that no appearance is still.

She knows now that she will never trust an innocent looking face and never doubts her grandfather's words.

"…Why did you let the brats when you knew this?" Tazuna asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

Naruto blinked her eyes and wondered what they were talking about. She shook her head and scolded herself for letting her guard down. How many times has she been told not to let her guard down? And what did she do? She let her guard down. Coming to this place was making her go soft.

"If I had wanted to, I could have killed these two instantly, but, there was something I needed to find out. Like who they were targeting." The sliver-haired jounin said, giving an angry glower to Tazuna.

Naruto gazed at the bloodied bodies of her victims and sighed. Thanks to these bastards, she had to reveal another thing about her dark past. Thanks to them, she might have gotten more innocent people involved. How can she call herself her grandfather's grandchild if she gets more innocent people hurt? She has no right to be called his grandchild if this continues.

"W-What do you mean?" The old drunk stammered.

"Meaning-were they after you, or one of us?" the sliver-haired jounin uttered in his typical aloof manner. " We haven't heard that there are shinobis after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs."

Naruto gazed at her gun and thoughtfully started to inspect her gun, trying to see if there is any specks of dirt got into her gun. She unconsciously pointed her gun at Tazuna. The blonde never noticed that her teammates and Tazuna seemed to be unease at this.

"Normally with what just happened, it would be considered a B-rank mission. However, thanks to information that Naruto extracted, it is now considered A-rank mission." " Kakashi continued. "This was suppose to be a simple protection until you completed the bridge."

The drunken old man looked away, ashamed.

"It was known that ninjas were after you, this mission would have been an expensive A-rank." The sliver-haired man continued on, mercilessly. "I am sure you have a reason but it causes problems when you lie about the mission details. We are now operating outside of our duties."

"We aren't ready for this mission. Let us quit!" Sakura supplied. "We are just genin, this isn't a job that we can handle."

The blonde put her gun in her holster and looked at her teammate with disgust. Was she truly willing to quit just because a client lied to them? You don't know what you can accomplish when you put your mind to it. This was something her family, teacher and Reborn taught her. Yes, the job got a lot more difficult but it didn't mean they couldn't accomplish it. She did her first job at the age of eight and she was nowhere near ready to kill someone. However, she still does the job. To her, this will be no different.

"Hmmm." Kakashi glance at Naruto and continued. "This might be too much for a genin to do and I guess we should return to the village and let Tazuna to continue on with his journey."

"We shouldn't quit." Naruto said coldly. "We can do this."

"Unlike you, Naruto, neither Sasuke and me would be able to do a mission like this!" Sakura screeched. "We weren't trained for something as difficult as this like you."

"If you have told this to one of my grandfather's friends, he would have fucking punished you for saying something like this." Naruto spat. "Do you think I'm also ready to do a assassin mission when I first started? I wasn't fucking ready but I did it anyway. I did it because I remember my gramps friend's words to me and he told me that as long as I have a dying will then I will accomplish anything. The man may be a pain in the ass but he's a smart guy."

Sakura bit her lips at this while Sasuke seemed to be taken back at this confession. Kakashi nodded his head, looking quite pleased with her words. Tazuna, on the other hand, looked taken back at this. It was almost like he had never heard someone say these things before.

"I'm not going to quit and go back to the village." She said to them firmly. "I've never been the type of person that quits a job when it becomes hard. I thrive for challenges and this is no different, besides he must have a good reason."

She remembers how the man seemed a little bit guilty as well as sad when they left and she realizes now that this might be the reason. The report she read also made her feel pity for him. She knows from the missions she had done that his situation is not easy but it's strange. She never really thought that this time she would try to stop it.

What a strange turn of events.

* * *

Fon watched his student in amusement as she glares at the thick mist with undeniable hatred. He chuckled and continued to walk on the water, careful as not to be seen by anyone. Memories of hiding from his cousins rush through his mind but he quickly pushes it back. Remembering them would do him no good. He can't think of them while protecting Naruto. This reminds him that he needs to check on Lal. Looking up, he saw that Lal was careful to trail his student and seemed to be unpleased with something.

He shook his head at the sight of Naruto looking at the area with alert. It seemed like Reborn's lessons have stuck through her head, along with her experience with her jobs. This was the only good thing about Naruto's jobs. He grimaced. Sometimes, he hates himself for not trying to prevent the girl from doing those jobs. If it weren't for him then she wouldn't have ended up like this.

He concentrated his eyes on the blonde and frowned when he noticed that the Sasuke boy was paying too much attention to his student. This was a problem. There was no way in hell will he allow the boy to get too close to his student. He didn't want any boy to get too close to his student. They will ruin the little innocence that she has. No way will he allow this to happen! If he can, he wouldn't allow her to even date.

Fon shook his head at his thought. Looking around, he quickly found that there was no one suspicious. He frowned as he remembered the report the ninth gave him. Someone stole information about Naruto…yet till now, they haven't threatened to leak it. If anything, it's quiet. What're they planning to do with the information? That's the billion-dollar question. He glanced at the boat, smiling at the awestruck look on his student's face.

Well, it didn't matter because in the end, he will murder anyone who will harm his precious student.

* * *

The boatman anchored his boat when they had reached their destination. Naruto sighed, slumping against the wall. This place was certainly shabby but it wasn't one of the worse places she has been to. It's still has some beauty with its green plants and beautiful rivers. The only things ruining its beauty were the shabby buildings. However, this place will not be forever like this. The death of Gatou may bring backs this place, true beauty. She will make his death, the most painful one yet.

She may be in the Mafia but Naruto hated people, who decided to harm people for the sake of it.

"This is it for me." The boatman said. "Good bye and good luck."

"Yeah..." The old man gave the boatman a shaky smile. "Thank you so much."

Naruto scoffed. There's no such thing as luck and it's never good idea to say good luck. It's something her eldest cousin will always tell her. They can't rely on luck, especially on a mission like this. This is a mission where they may get murdered or injured. She grimaced at the thought. Can her teammates handle the mere thought of killing someone? Can they harden their heart and not allow their emotions to control them? Answer was probably, no.

Naruto furrowed her eyebrows as she watched the boatman use the motor to get away from them. She crossed her arms as they walked through the path. Perhaps, she had been a little bit too rash in saying they should take the mission. Her other two teammates are still naïve, still foolish. Their foolishness can jeopardize the mission, which may lead them dying. She grimaced at the thought.

"Naruto, do you think we will be able to defeat our next opponents?" Sakura asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Naruto tensed at this question. Defeat their next opponents? Usually, she will say yes but, this time she is unsure. Their enemy will be stronger, more experience and definitely not a fool like the others. Sure, they have Kakashi but is he strong enough to defeat their next opponent? She wasn't sure. Not only this, she has no information about him. Information was power. Honestly, she doubts it. Sure, they do have an advantage. They know who might be coming for them and she has a weapon that can harm any human. But still, will it be enough for their opponent?

"I'm not certain." She answered, looking at the forest with weariness. "You can't always be certain with battles like these. We're of a disadvantage because we've no idea when they will attack or the techniques he uses but we've Kakashi and from what I heard, he's quite strong. So it can go either way."

"I'm glad that you have faith in my abilities, Naruto."

"Who says I have faith in them? I'm just certain that you're strong." Naruto flickered her eyes towards the tree. "I'm not certain if you can go head to head with this Zabuza guy."

Kakashi sighed and Naruto grinned. She opened her mouth to say more but was stopped when she heard something from the right. It sounded like a human and it's certainly not an animal. She took out her gun and fired a shot at its direction. She blinked her eyes when she heard the sound of a jutsu going off. She walked in the direction where she shot the bullet. She brushed through the bushes, which revealed a white rabbit that had a bullet in its head.

"Naruto! What the hell!" Sakura yelled at her teammate for using her gun like that. The pink-haired girl got even more upset at seeing Naruto had hit a rabbit in its head.

"Hmm? I thought I heard a human." Naruto muttered, observing the white rabbit. Strange is what best described the rabbit. She had seen rabbits like those in the north and knows that at this time of the year the rabbit should be brown. This rabbit is white. Yes, it's definitely unusual because whoever it was, the person just didn't switch with a rabbit in the north. So this rabbit must be either a pet or a distraction.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!" Just after Kakashi finished warning his squad a large object came spinning out of the trees flying just inches above everyone and slamming into a nearby tree. On top of the sword was a topless man with the same camouflage pants as the chunins that they met early; bandages cover his lower face and his headband tied at an angle on his head.

"It seems like the info is right. It's Kirigakure missing-nin Momochi Zabuza. Everybody, get back. This one is on a whole other level."

Kakashi's opponent was quiet as Kakashi reached for his headband. Naruto rubbed her hands together; watching in anticipation as he revealed what was behind the headband. No one in their team has seen him without his headband. Each one of them has theories about what was behind that headband.

"It will be a little tough unless I do this."

"So you are Sharingan Kakashi? Sorry but the old man is mine."

Naruto took out her gun at this, ready to shoot the man if he even goes near their client. She glanced at Fon, who looked tense at this. She curled her lips, wondering why her sensei would be so tense. He never looked this tense except, for when she asked him about his parents. This is bad.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here that will keep you alive. Zabuza, first…" Kakashi said as he lifted the headband from his eye. "Fight me."

Naruto blinked her eyes at the sight of the Sharingan. She heard of Kekkai Genkai but not once did she see one up-close. Fon told her that a Kekkai Genkai is not something that you can buy but one you have to inherit. The best example her teacher could give was the Vongola Hyper Intuition.

"Ah…I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I am honoured."

Naruto did a quick glance at Sasuke and saw the troubled expression on his face. What's so special about this Sharingan? Was it a dangerous tool? From her teammate's expression, the answer is a yes. She curled her lips at this. It seemed like they were fortunate that Kakashi was on their side and not on Zabuza's side.

"When I was a member of Kirigakure's assassin team. I kept a handbook it included information of you. And this is what it said…the man, who has copied over 1000 jutsu…'Copy ninja Kakashi.' Now let us end all the talking. I have to kill that old man. But, Kakashi! It seems I have to beat you first." In the blink of an eye Zabuza and his large sword both vanished from the tree only to reappear on top of the water.

"Is he standing on water?" Sakura asked as she gawked at the sight in front of her.

"Yes, can't you do that too? It's one of the simplest chakra control exercise." Naruto furrowed her eyebrows as she asked this. Sakura glared at the girl but the blonde was too focused to make a smartass comment to her teammate.

"Kirigakure no jutsu." With that a thick fog appeared and Zabuza vanished.

_He's a missing nin and is a strong nin. He must be too strong for the others and me to fight. Kakashi knows that if we had fought him, we've very little chance to win so ordered us to stay back. _Naruto clutched her other gun._ I can tell that he isn't as strong as Fon-sensei or Lal but he's still dangerous._

"He will come after me first." Kakashi said. "Momochi Zabuza…as a member of Kirigakure… he was known as an expert in silent killing. You don't even notice until you are already dead. It is not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful."

"**Eight points...the throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclinical artery, the kidney, and the heart...so many choices, what vital, vulnerable place should I pick?"**

Naruto looked and saw Sasuke was terrified. She could feel a presence nearby her. Her instincts tell her that Zabuza was behind them and a small part of her was ready to shoot the bastard in the stomach but there's a chance that it will hit Tazuna. However, she worries about this later. First, she needs to snap Sasuke out of his fear.

"OI BASTARD! STOP ACTING LIKE A SCARDY CAT AND ACT LIKE A FUCKING MAN!" Sasuke heard Naruto's booming voice and looked at her in surprise. The blond girl smirked at him and he silently gave her a glare for insulting him.

Naruto grimaced and tried to think of a plan that will allow her to hurt Zabuza without hurting the client. She could always use those special bullets that Reborn gave her for her birthday last year but it's too powerful, and way too special. So that's a no. She could always use an illusion but then again, her illusions aren't strong enough to fool this man. She unconsciously reached up for her holster, fiddling with her kunai. Her eyes widen when she felt a string.

_I guess I can always use Bel's method._ Naruto thought, grimacing as she remembered some of the older boy's method._ As crazy as he is, there's a reason why he's in a Varia. This method is the best chance that we've got so far._

Naruto squinted her eyes as she gathered chakra into her fist, remembering one of the techniques Fon told her about. The legendary Tsunade is able to break a boulder with this technique. She hadn't tried it before because of her horrible chakra control but she can try to imitate it. However, before she can do it, she needs to warn her teammates.

"Everyone jump and don't ask questions!"

Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna jumped up as Naruto took out her gun and aimed it at Zabuza. Without any hesitance, she released the bullet. The man duck and the blonde took it as her chance to punch the man. Zabuza blocked her attack, looking startle at how strong the attack was. He raised his sword to attack her but Naruto quickly counter it, with her gun, which blocked the huge sword. She kicked Zabuza in the liver, surprising everyone except Lal, Fon and Kakashi. Zabuza spat out blood before rubbing his face.

"Naruto! What the hell are you thinking!" Sakura yelled. "Kakashi said that's he's a whole different level then the other ones."

"I know but I've been itching to fight someone like him." Naruto said, gazing darkly at him. "He's strong and I like fighting strong people."

"You're not an ordinary genin, kid." Zabuza said, rubbing his chin.

"Who says I'm an ordinary genin?" Naruto said before swinging her leg at him. He blocked her kick and punched her. The blonde flew towards the direction of Tazuna, landing in front of him. Zabuza gave them an eye-smile and was about to continue on his attack when, Kakashi jabbed the kunai into his spine, causing Zabuza to turn into water. A second Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, which did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

Naruto immediately threw a kunai, missing Zabuza or whom they all thought was Zabuza. The kunai went towards the forest and everyone furrowed their eyebrows. She grinned when she heard a gasp of shock and a hiss of pain however, her grin will disappear when she realize the one in front of Kakashi isn't real.

"Sensei, that isn't the real Zabuza!" Her warning was too late as Zabuza's weapon cleft clean through Kakahsi who melted into a puddle of water.

_A water bunshin? No way! In this mist…he copied it!?_

"The blond girl has got some brains and strength but do you really think this is over. You don't get it. There is no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations. Hehe…but that was impressive of you! While the blond girl was trying to beat me up, you made the clone and while I was thrown off by her persistence. You used my own Kirigakure technique to watch me! Too bad for you though..."

Kakashi silted the cornered man's throat and the cornered man melted into a puddle.

A voice came from behind Kakashi making him narrow his eyes.

"But, I am also not that easy." Zabuza appeared from behind and everyone but, Naruto's eyes widen at the sight of blood flowing through his shoulder. Zabuza swung his sword in a wide arc making Kakashi duck while the swordsmen stuck his sword into the ground so he could swing his body and kick Kakashi away towards the water. Kakashi slammed into the water and for some reason found it much harder to move his limbs then normally.

_What? This water is heavy…_

"Heh…fool." Zabuza said as he formed hand-seals for a jutsu. "Suiro no jutsu." Before Kakashi could escape, a large sphere of water surrounded him while Zabuza stood off to its side with one arm in the prison keeping it functional.

"You tried to escape to the to the water. Big mistake. Now I have you in an inescapable prison!"

Naruto curled her lips as she watched one of the destroyed water clone reformed itself slowly drawing its sword as it stared down the genin.

"Wearing those head-bands and acting like ninjas. A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Only when you're good enough to be listed in the bingo book than can you start calling yourself ninjas, you are not ninjas."

Naruto blocked the under kick from the water clone, glaring at the water clone. She frowned when a sword came down and drew her gun, shooting the water clone when she saw an opening. The water clone dispersed and the blonde grimaced, standing up. She took out her kunai, knowing that it was her chance to hurt the man.

"Take Tazuna-san and run! You have no chance of beating him! As long as he is keeping me trapped in this prison he can't move!"

"That's admirable Kakashi but it ends now!" Zabuza made a single hand-seal and another water clone appeared on the edge of the lake. Naruto took out another kunai, ready to throw it to Zabuza but stopped, when he started laughing. She had never heard someone laugh during a fight like this.

"You guys will never grow up." He declared.

The blond girl kept a cool mask at him, which unnerved the missing-nin, and softly asked. "May I ask why do you say such a thing?"

The swordsmen grinned and looked at his hands with such delight that it chilled her to the bone. "When I was about your age, these hands were already dyed with blood."

"So what?" Naruto asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "I've been killing bastards like you since I was eight. I murdered many people, including someone very close to me. How does that make me a child? I'm not some naïve idiot who believes the world is a nice place to live in!"

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered.

Zabuza look taken back at her words and Naruto took it as her chance to throw the kunai at him. He ducked the attack, looking unimpressed at the attack but, that all changed when he felt something stabbing him in the arm. He looked at his arm, narrowing his eyes at the sight of the kunai embedded in his arm. Not again! This is the second time, this happened.

"How the fuck is this happening? A kunai shouldn't be able to turn like that!" Zabuza said, glaring at the blonde. "Tell me girl, how are you able to do this?"

"I'm not a real ninja right? So, why should I tell you something that should be so fucking obvious right?" Naruto said casually, staring at Sasuke. His eyes widen at the gleam in her eyes and he suddenly realized what the girl was silently asking him.

"Oh now teamwork from you?"

Naruto shrugged her shoulders at him and answered. "Well, you better expect teamwork from me, once in a while. I can't do all this work by myself."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUN AWAY! THIS FIGHT WAS OVER THE MOMENT I WAS CAUGHT! OUR DUTY IS TO PROTECT TAZUNA-SAN! DID YOU FORGET THAT?!"

"Kakashi, don't take offence of my words but just shut the hell up and let me do my job! I'll admit that I'm not the one that fucking tell my love and care for my comrades like everyone else! Hell, I find it fucking uncomfortable! But I do care for my comrades! But, I'm not the fucking type that abandons my friends! And I don't want to be scum!" She said. "Not anymore! I don't want to be a scum anymore."

She nodded her head at Sasuke and he immediately went to attack the water clone while, she drew her gun out. She knows that he's strong enough to deal with this water clone. She shot and the bullet went straight at the direction of Zabuza. He jumped up and Naruto threw the kunai at him. He took the kunai and smirked at the girl but the blonde smirked back. He frowned and his eyes widen at the sight of three more kunai heading towards his direction.

The blonde grinned, knowing that the man has no other choice but to do what she forced him to do. Zabuza released the jutsu and took the other kunai as well as dodging the last kunais. The other two kunais did like the others and hit Zabuza on the shoulder.

"Never underestimate me, Freak!" Naruto said sweetly. "Because I'm not like any of the opponents that you ever deal with! I'm not afraid to fight an eyebrowless freak like you!"

_That cheeky brat!_ Just as Zabuza was about to launch the shuriken that he had caught at her but was stopped by something. He turned his head to come face to face with Kakashi's sharingan eye.

"Now Zabuza, it is game over."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed, happy to see that their sensei was now able to join the battle once more.

Naruto rolled her eyes and put the guns back into her holster before, helping Sasuke to stand up. The black-haired boy glared at her, causing her to sigh. Why did stubborn bastards surround her? Hibari was just the same as Sasuke when it comes to getting help. Always refusing, saying that he doesn't need her help for anything. Stubborn fool.

"You know, even the most toughest assassin and people needs help." Naruto hissed to Sasuke's ear as she grabbed him by the shoulder. He grunted and the blonde rubbed her forehead, realizing that she will have to deal with this stubborn behaviour for the rest of the trip. She dragged him to stand beside Tazuna and the others.

"Naruto! I don't know how you keep the kunai hitting Zabuza but it's a good idea."

Naruto sighed. "You make it seem like I'm not that smart! I'll have you know that while I'm not a genius like my father or Bel. I'm still intelligent." She said, shrugging her shoulder. "Now, I'll leave you to finish the rest of the job! I'm so fucking tired."

The pink-haired girl eyebrow twitches at her teammate and was severely tempted to punch her teammate for declaring something so stupid to the enemy as well as for cursing in front of them. However, she didn't, knowing that the girl will give her a lecture of doing such a thing.

"The girl is something, I can tell you that. She's able to distract me to release the jutsu!"

"I fucking hit you where it fucking hurts!" Naruto said coldly, crossing her arms at him. She hates it when an enemy doesn't admit that she had injured them. It's like they want to destroy any joy she feels. This missing nin knows that she injured him. Also, she practically forced him to release the jutsu with her attacks.

It seemed like Kakashi had the same thought.

"Wrong! You didn't release it." Kakashi said, glaring at the missing-nin. "You were forced to release it. I will tell you that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice. What will you do?"

The blond-haired girl licked her lips in anticipation as Zabuza jumped back and with precision, going through all forty-two hand-seals of a Suiton jutsu. Her eyes widen when she saw that Kakashi was going through the same hand-seals at the exact speed as Zabuza.

Is this what is required for a jounin?

"Suiton: Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu!" Both shinobi cried out while the genin squad and Tazuna gap as two large dragons made entirely of water emerged and crashed into each other.

_I'm definitely going to learn that jutsu as soon as this battle is over! It's something that I can use to drown that annoying, loud Squalo! _Naruto thought, unconsciously nodding her head as her sensei and Zabuza go head to head just after the dragon collided.

Her frown deepened when she noticed the panic look on Zabuza's face. The man looked like he was seeing a ghost when there is no actual ghost so why did he have such a look? Maybe, her sensei uses some jutsu that is able to trick the man. If it anything likes the jutsu she uses on him, then no doubt that it's powerful.

"-Through them all."

What the hell were they talking about?

"All you're doing is copying me. You can't beat me you monkey bastard!"

_Monkey bastard? _Naruto laughed and her teammates stared at her, causing them to gape. It's almost like they've never seen her laugh before. Oh right, they never saw her laugh. But, this situation was funny since it was so messed up. Hell, none of them would be in this situation if this client hadn't lied to them in the beginning.

Then again, who will be stupid enough to tell someone that when their country is debt-ridden.

"Suiton: Water Explosion no Jutsu!"

The shout snapped her out of her thoughts and she watched as Zabuza was carried by the huge vortex of water as it carried him off.

"Will he let me kill him?" Naruto asked herself as Zabuza's body was slammed against a large tree followed by a shurikin in each limb, which prevented him from moving.

"Our sensei is about to finish him off and all you think about is killing him!" Sakura yelled, glaring at the blonde. Sasuke shook his head and sighed while Tazuna looked at her as if she was weird. Well, no one will think of killing the man in this type of situation but, in her defence, this bastard insulted her. No one insults her and gets away with it.

"You shouldn't even think of killing Zabuza." Sakura said, crossing her arms at her. "Even through, you're experience in this type of things, you should let Kakashi-sensei do his job."

"Can I at least fucking injure the damn bastard? Kakashi-sensei will still be doing his job of finishing him." Naruto asked, pouting at her teammate.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her before giving her a pointed look. She crossed her arms and glared at him. Didn't they understand her need to show that no one insults her? Of course not, they don't understand that the man had insulted her pride by saying that she does distracted him and not maim him. Oh yes, she will strangle him before giving the bastard; one of Bianchi's cooking.

Kakashi was about to plunge his kunai into Zabuza's neck, when two senbon needles droved into the Nuke-nin's neck killing him. All three genins gawked at this, including Naruto, who look ready to murder the person that killed Zabuza.

"You're right. He's dead." A young teen said, wearing a swirl mask with the mist insignia on it. "Thank you very much. I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a very long time."

The blonde rubbed the back of her neck and frowned, looking at the teen boy with suspicion. The boy was lying; there was no two ways about it. He didn't show it nor did his tone of his voice indicate it, hell she wouldn't be suspicious if it weren't for her intuition. Looking carefully, she realizes that the boy was swaying slightly to the left before returning to his original position. She nodded. The boy was definitely lying.

"That mask…you're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin…"

"Impressive…you are correct."

_Another lie,_ Naruto thought as she gritted her teeth. She wanted to murder the boy for lying them but thought better of it. Kakashi and the others would be pissed at her and will ask her how she knows. Telling them about the Vongola Hyper Intuition didn't seem like a bad idea but still…she doesn't like the idea. She flicker her eyes to the boy's weapon and then to Zabuza.

Senbon? The boy uses senbons as his weapons. No assassin will use a senbon as their weapon of killing. Why use something, which has very little killing power. It's just pointless. That's why most assassins use knives, swords, kunais and guns to kill people. Not senbons. Never senbons. Not even the yakuza most skilled assassins will use such weapons. She frowned. This is starting to look suspicious.

"Sensei, is he really dead?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Yes, Naruto, Zabuza is really dead."

"Are you certain?"

The sliver-haired man nodded his head, causing the blonde to frown. She walked closer to the corpse, taking a better look of it. How can someone use senbons to kill someone? She frowned at the location of where each senbon had been hit. She furrowed her eyebrows and her frown deepened. Why did he hit the neck of all places? There are no important organs in the neck. She licked her lips. The answer is on the tip of her tongue but, for the life of hers, she can't figure it out.

"Who the fuck are you? And what are your real motives?" Naruto muttered to herself, staring darkly at the fake Hunter-nin.

"Naruto-baka! Why the hell would you ask such a stupid question!" Sakura yelled, bobbing her head.

The sapphire-eyed girl opens her mouth to explain to her team about her suspicion and thoughts but decided against it. Fighting the boy is a bad idea since none of them were in any condition to fight him. Wait a second; they have Fon and Lal to fight him. She shook her head. No, she can't rely on them and this isn't their job to do. Their job is to protect her from the man that is targeting her, not protect the client.

She shook her head and walked towards Kakashi while keeping her face void of all emotions. The best thing to do is to inform Kakashi, who will have a good idea on what to do.

"Sensei, believe me when I tell you that this guy isn't who he is! He isn't a Hunter-nin." Naruto whispered urgently. "I'm an assassin and have been around assassins for all my life and I've seen strange weapons but, no one I know will use a senbon. Not only this, he attacks the neck! Why not the heart or liver? Why the neck? Isn't that suspicious? My instincts are telling me that he isn't who he say he is."

Kakashi nodded and kept a huge smile plastered on his face while in the inside, he was grimacing. He could engage in battle but he will not win in this condition while Naruto and Sasuke were good in fighting, they were too tired to fight him at this state.

It seems like he will have to play the boy's game.

"Your battle is now over…and now I must dispose of this body. Since it seems to be a body with many secrets… farewell." And with a simple shunshin the young hunter-nin vanished with Zabuza's body.

"Now, we have to get Tazuna-san back to his home." Kakashi announced, giving Naruto a look that they will discuss about her suspicions to the others later. "Let's go!"

"Come over to my house and relax for a while!" But before any of them could take a single step, Kakashi fell over flat on his face.

Naruto sighed and picked up her sensei with the help of Sasuke, who was scowling. She didn't blame him. It was going to be a long and boring walk to Tazuna's house.

* * *

It had been a few hours since they arrived to Tazuna's house and their sensei was still fast asleep to the blonde's irritation. She needed someone to talk about her problems. She couldn't discuss it with her teammates, as they were too busy figuring out a way to take Kakashi's mask off and wouldn't be understanding. Tazuna was too busy getting drunk while his daughter spoke with him. So the only person to talk to was her sensei.

"You seem irritated, Naruto-chan." Fon said as she walked up the tree to talk to him. "Mind telling me about what the problem is?"

"I was already going to go and talk to you about my problem, sensei." Naruto said, looking in the direction of Tazuna's house. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw that the cursed Acrobaleno wasn't here. "By the way, where's Lal?"

"She's scooping the area." Fon replied. "Now, Naruto, mind telling me what's the problem?"

"I'm…torn to say the least, sensei." Naruto looked down at her hands. "My instincts tell me that the Hunter-nin isn't normal and that he's lying. No, I know he's lying and I told Kakashi about it, and now…"

"And now, you have no idea about what to do next, right? And you don't know whether you should tell your teammates about it or not, am I right Naruto?" Fon asked, giving her his famous serene smile. Naruto nodded her head and started to play with her fingers.

"Yes, my teammates are not like Nonno or like my friends, who knows that my instincts are usually correct." Naruto bit her lips. "They won't believe me if I tell them that the Hunter-nin isn't who he said, he is right? I mean the mere idea is scary isn't it?"

"But by not telling them, you are also crippling them, Naruto." Fon said, staring at his student. "And you know as well as any person that not knowing anything is going to kill them. You don't know when Kakashi is going to wake up and the hunter-nin might come back in a few days, so what are you going to do when that happens, kiddo?"

"I've got no idea." Naruto replied, looking up at the clouds. "Because I've never been in this type of situation, Fon-sensei. I always work alone or have someone in the family, who I know will survive a job like this! But, I'm not working by myself or with someone I know! I'm working with a bunch of innocent kids, who probably don't know the real meaning of suffering! And I don't want to be the one to show them that world!"

"You have to introduce them to that world, Naruto." Fon said. "It's painful yes but, necessary. They are trained to be ninjas and must understand just how horrible their jobs can be. What the elders in Konoha doing is not acceptable. All they are doing is filling these kids' heads with what they can possible do and not what they can possibly lose. I'm sorry to say this, Naruto, but they need to be snapped out of their childish dreams and start thinking about their lives."

"I know but still…how can I break the news to them? And after that, what can I do?" Naruto asked, looking at her sensei's eyes.

"Break the news just like you did with Hibari when you told him that you were the one, who dyed his hair in that awful shade of purple and made his hairstyle into a pineapple." Naruto cracked a smile at the memory. "And after that, lead them until your sensei recovers."

"Lead them? You honestly think that I can lead them." Naruto bit her lips before shaking her head. "What the hell am I saying? Of course I can lead them. If I can stop Hibari from hurting someone then this is as easy as pie! Honestly, I don't know what got into me, sensei! I don't usually act like this. I'm not this emotional or caring. I must be growing soft."

"You're not growing soft. I think you're just too tired to bring the walls up." Fon said, smiling at her. "Remember, Naruto that you should never forget who you are! Remember that you choose who you want to be and that you should never be something that you're not!"

"I know, sensei." Naruto said, smiling lightly at her sensei before walking down the tree. She glanced at her sensei, who stared at her sorrowful eyes. She gulped. Only her sensei, Reborn and her grandfather seems to know what she really is feeling.

"And Naruto, I'm proud to call you, my disciple and that you're the daughter that I've never had."

For the first time in years, Naruto found herself sobbing at this declaration. She didn't know why she was crying. Maybe, she's crying because of all the bad things she has done. For not telling her cousin and Hibari the truth or, for never telling Fon that he was more of a father to her then her father will ever be. Or maybe, she's crying for the life that she could have.

She rubbed her eyes and clenched her hands as she made a silent vow. She will never let herself shed another tear in front of someone, because she's done crying. She's done with blaming herself for her choices and for looking back at the past.

She will look forward for the future.

* * *

**A/N:** **I promise to update this story when I get the chance and also, tell me what do you think about the last part. Also, do you think that the Sasuke and Sakura should meet Fon or not? Please review the story as well as adding it to your favourites and follows. Constructive criticism is welcome and I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. **


End file.
